The Changing of Hearts
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have yet another fight, but this one is different some how... Who will come to Kagome's rescue instead of Inuyasha? pairing inside. Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Cartoon Network OR Adult Swim
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" for my birthday and the character's interactions and whatnot got me thinking of this new fiction, that and I was watching a lot of AMV of Inuyasha on YouTube lol. So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Oh and also the title might change, I was thinking more about the story and less about the title so… Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Cartoon Network OR Adult Swim

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a night just like any other night, the moon was full and making a giant spot light in the sky, as far as the eye could see and our group were enjoying their night off from fighting demons, gathering information, and searching for Naraku. As usually, Shippo and Kilala were enjoying candy and sweets that Kagome had brought back from her time, Sango and Miroku were snuggling with each other talking about what they were going to do the next day and Inuyasha and Kagome, well…

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

...They were acting normal...

"Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!"

**BAM BAM BAM**

"What the hell Kagome, all I said was that your noodles tasted kinda funny!"

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"You idiot! I make them the same way that I always do! What's different about them? Maybe if you weren't so eager to eat them so soon they'd be cooked right!"

"It's not my fault that you're slow at making everything!"

"Sit boy! You're so stupid!" Kagome shouted as she stormed into the hut; they always took a good long rest in Kaede's village after a long time of traveling. So much so that Kaede had a special hut made for them in the back of her village so they could relax in peace, somewhat. It was never boring with Kagome and Inuyasha around, but secretly they had a bond. However, they would always make up somehow and things would be alright sooner or later.

"Inuyasha, Kagome waits on you hand and foot and that's the things she gets?" asked Sango.

Miroku added, "Men in your position would kill to have a woman like Kagome, and all you do is treat her like she's nothing!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha shouted as he strained to get up from his hole, "She just has a short, crazy woman temper. What was that she told us once, 'her time of the monthly visit'?" Inuyasha finally got back into his lotus pose and continued to sit quietly with everyone, until he smelt something, familiar...

"Inuyasha, do you sense that?" Miroku asked. A strong aura was in the area that gave him goose bumps.

"Yeah I do, I know that…Kikyou!" he exclaimed standing up and looking to the skies. Her soul collectors were around, with balls of light in their tiny claw like arms, _'What's she doing here?' _Inuyasha sprang forward, "Guys I'll be right back!"

"Hold it!" Sango also got up and pointed to the back of Inuyasha's head, "Don't you dare go see her, don't you dare hurt Kagome again!"

Inuyasha turned with awe and shock; he couldn't remember Sango ever talking to him like that, "Sango…"

"Inuyasha, we understand how you feel about Kikyou, for once think about…"

"Inuyasha…?" This time it was Kagome, poking her head out of the hut. "I'm sorry I just wanted to say…what's going on?" Kagome asked as she stepped out, looking at everyone and feeling confused. Everyone, including Inuyasha, were staring at her; Inuyasha then looked away,

"Kagome, please understand…"

"Understand what?" Confused, Kagome looked up towards the sky then she knew, "Go." She said coldly and turned away. Inuyasha ran up to her,

"Kagome what did you say?"

"Go, go and see her. I know you want to..." Kagome turned to go back into the hut, "You don't have to ask. Just go..." before Inuyasha grabbed her arm,

"Kagome…" he said softly

Kagome turned with the quickness and pushed Inuyasha back, "Just get the hell out of here, you stupid dumbass!"

"Dumbass? Who are you calling a dumbass?" now in her face

"You, you're an idiot because you don't see what right in front of you! I love you Inuyasha, I always have and instead of being with me you rather go off with a fucking dead corpse! The Kikyou you knew is gone, she's dead Inuyasha and she not coming back!" and with that Kagome stormed off out of the village.

Everyone was in all shock; Kagome has never spoken like that before, not even to Inuyasha. That was a new form of mad for Kagome, pissed off.

"Wh-where the hell do you think your going!"

"What do you care? Go love and kiss your corpse you necrophiliac!" and with that Kagome disappeared in the night.

'_How dare he go see her, doesn't he know what I deal with all the time? __**I'm**__ the one who released him, __**I'm**__ the one who can find the jewel shards, __**I'm**__ the one that care for his wounds, __**I'm**__ the one who's been with him all this time and __**I'm**__ the one…who…who...who loves him more then life itself!'_ Kagome broke down on her knees and started to cry.

"Why does he keep doing this to me, and why do I let him? I can't help it. I love him that's why, I take his crap and with a smile on when I'm not okay with the thing he does. I know he and Kikyou have a past but why does he cares for me so much?"

'_Because I look like __**her**__. When he looks at me he sees __**her**__, when he's with me he's thinking of __**her**__. Hugging __**her,**__ kissing __**her**__, loving __**her."**_

Kagome stood up proudly and shouted as loud as she could, "That's it! I'm not going to take it anymore! I will no longer let Inuyasha ruin my life by upsetting me! I Kagome Higurashi promise to never let any man, demon, or otherwise control how I feel!"

She took a step back to take a breath and was now sitting on the grass, she hadn't realized that she was near the well, _'I could go home, but I just came back. Mom would ask questions. "What happened Kagome? Did you and Inuyasha have a fight?" Oh well…'_ Kagome then got up and started to walk towards the well, as she propped herself to jump in she heard a twig snap behind her. _'I bet it's Inuyasha, coming to yell at me, well not this time!'_

"Inuyasha, I'm going home! So if you here to yell at me don't bother!"

"**Ha ha ha. I'm not Inuyasha but I would rather you stay here anyway…"** it was an ogre demon. He was short, but stout. Green with a lot of warts and bumps all over.

"Get away from me; I'm not the mood right now." Kagome was just about to hop in the well but she wasn't fast enough. The demon thrusted to grasp her by the neck, holding her in the air against a tree.

"**I smell angry and rage with you, and sadness… and jewel shards. Do you have jewel shards little priestess?"**

"H-how did you know I was a priestess?" Kagome grunted clawing at the beast's hand.

"**Beauty and pure of heart, you are no normal human. I sense great power with you, you are very strong..."**

'_I can't believe this! This monster is giving my more compliments then Inuyasha ever did! How sad is-wait? Did he just call me beautiful?'_, "Beautiful or not, I told you I'm not in the mood right now. So let me go or I'll purify your ass to kingdom come!" Kagome's power was showing ever so slightly, she was illuminating a bright light; making her hair start to frizz up.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such awful words should not come out such a pretty month. And for that mood you're not in, well I can get you in a different mood..."** The demon then took his left claw and ran it slowly up Kagome's right leg, feeling her goose bump along the way. Kagome got even madder then she was before; her power sprang out fiercely.

"Let me go, or else!" she strained. Never before has she been so mad and so full of rage inside her that she couldn't control; her eyes were straining and her teeth wee starting to hurt from grinding them.

"**Or what little miko…**" with that he put his claw under her skirt and nailed her panties.

With tears in her eyes and rage in her heart, she summoned up all her courage and let out all of her emotions that she was feeling. She screamed out to release everything she had. The demon was shocked as a bright pink light surrounded his body and he started to burn. Kagome collapsed as the demon let go and shouted himself in pain. Within a matter of seconds he was gone.

Kagome was using that last bit of her strength to crawl back to the well, _'I did it, I got him, but I'm so weak now. Who's that, someone's coming? Oh God please don't let it be another demon. I can't fight right now.'_

Kagome laid there motionlessly as two bare feet came toward her, "Kagome…?"

'_Inuyasha…?'_

**-M.I.A: Missing In Action-M.I.A: Missing In Action-**

'_Kagome what makes you think I'm going to leave you, I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm tiring of saving your life! I was afraid, I thought you were really hurt, and I was worried about you. Kagome, Kikyou came after me and lost her life, it's only right that I repay her with my own life. Kagome if it's not too much trouble may I lie on your lap? S-she just my jewel detector! I'll stay a half-demon just a while longer, for you…'_

Kagome slowly opened her in sadness, remembering all the things that Inuyasha had every said to her. _'Inuyasha…'_ She awoke in a large cave, next to a fire and lying on a warm fur-like blanket. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, "That's right I killed that ogre demon and I passed out. Then someone saved me…"

Kagome heard someone behind her, that person entered the cave and seemed to struggle to set something animal like down. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed jumping up.

The figure came closer to the fire light and replied, "Inuyasha? How could you call me that mutt-face asshole Kagome?"

It was Kouga. _'Kouga? Kouga was the one who saved me?'_

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kouga knelt down to what now looked like a small warthog; he unsheathed his dagger and gashed the beast in the gut. Kagome then stood up walked a ways toward Kouga,

"I am actually, I didn't expect you to be in the forest by the well; what were you doing-" that's all she got out before she felt herself getting weak again, and started to fall over. Kouga swooped over to catch her just in time, and then picked her up and headed back toward the fire.

"Kagome don't strain yourself, you just used a lot of energy on that demon, and you're not ready to get up yet. Stay here and rest." Kouga laid her back down and covered her legs with another piece of fur. _'Wow if this was Inuyasha; he'd call me names for trying to move.'_

"Kouga, why are you here?" she asked as he handed her a bowl of water.

"Hello to you too, Kagome. What I'm doing here is that demon you destroyed had information about where Naraku was last seen; I was following him to get him to tell me."

Kagome looked down, upset. _'Oh great, I ruined Kouga's chance of getting information about Naraku. I wonder if he's gonna get mad...'_

"However, ha ha, you got to him first Kagome!" Kouga noticed and knelt down to comfort her. "Don't feel bad Kagome, there will be other chances." He smiled at her and walked back to the carcass he brought with him.

"Where are we Kouga? I've never been here before, and I know this area pretty well."

Kouga had brought what looked like a wild boar over to the fire, "We're not over by that wooden well; I brought you to my side of the forest, in my lands." then started to gut and skin it, this made Kagome little sick.

'I'm really far from Inuyasha and the others; I bet they're really worried. Humph, he probably just thinks that I went back home…He's such a jerk!' "Why do you always have to go back to your time?" And he'd kill me if he knew that I was with Kouga… "What were you doing with that scrawny wolf, Kagome?" I just can't win.'

"So…" Kouga chimed in interrupting her thoughts, sitting across from her and throwing some meat on the fire. "Mind telling me what you were doing way out there? Alone, by yourself?"

Kagome didn't really want to tell Kouga that she and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight over Kikyou, and have him give a lecture about how Inuyasha's a mutt, an ass, and everything in between so...

"I was going home, to get supplies."

"Home? What do you mean 'home'? Don't you and the others stay with mutt-face in a grandma lady's village?"

"Yes we do but, I uh-"

"You don't have to explain, Kagome. I know already." Kouga said picking the meat from the fire and getting up.

"You do? H-how did you know?"

"Heh, I'm not stupid Kagome, I've been around and I know things, you just walked off to get away from Inuyasha." Walking over to hand her some boar meat.

"Yup, that's exactly what happened!" ^_^'. The meat was cook really well; and it smelled great. Kouga sat himself down next to Kagome and watched as she tore into her dinner; she wasn't paying attention of how close he was.

Kouga seemed really proud of himself that he guessed right and looked really happy, although he knew that wasn't the whole story, he'd just wait until Kagome was ready to talk about it. Kagome on the other hand just sat quietly and ate; Kouga was a pretty good cook.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kagome felt a little better to get up and be on her way, lest face that wrath of Inuyasha. "Thanks for helping Kouga I really appreciate it but I really need to go now." She wiped her hands on the fur and kicked it off her legs, then got up. Kagome steadied herself against the wall and started to walk towards the cave opening,

"Kouga wait you can't leave!" Kouga shouted.

_'Oh please Kouga, don't beg me to stay...'_

Kagome kept walking, "Look Kouga I know you want to me stay and visit with you, but you know I have to get back to Inuyasha and my friends, so I'll see you later."

"But Kagome-" It was too late, she was outside only to come back after a very loud thunder clap followed by a shower of rain and lighting. "I was just going to say that there's a storm coming and if you try to leave you'll get soaked.

**ACHOO!** "Yeah thanks for that..." Kouga hurried and returned the blanket to her shoulders; picked her up and took her back to her seat.

'_Oh no, I'm stuck in a cave, with Kouga, all night long!'_ **ACHOO!** _'And now I'm sick!'_

**-With The Others—With The Others-With The Others-**

"Oh it's really pouring out there! I hope Kagome is alright." Shippo exclaimed.

"Humph, she's fine. She probably just went back home to her own time." Inuyasha chimed in, he was bouncing his knee up and down while he stared blankly out the hut door

"Yeah, well she wouldn't have had to if you didn't want to go see Kikyou." Sango said a tad bit bitchy

"Sango's right Inuyasha, you never take in Kagome's feelings. She's really hurt that you go off like that all the time." Miroku added.

"Shut up, Kikyou didn't even want anything…"

_Kagome had just left to "go home" so Inuyasha ran off to go see why Kikyou was in the area. He was running for a while until he got to a large grassy opening; she was right there in the middle, collecting her souls._

'_She looks so sad; it's like she hates living this was but she knows its what she has to do...'_

_As if she had heard his thoughts, Kikyou turned to see Inuyasha staring at her with awe; she sent her minions away. "Inuyasha it's been awhile."_

"_Kikyou, wh-what are you doing here?"_

"_That is a strange question to ask me. Where are your friends, surely they know that you've come to see me?"_

"_They're okay, and I don't need their permission to go where I want." Defending himself, despite what Kagome told him earlier._

"_Inuyasha, come here." She ordered; Inuyasha walked over slowly, as if he was hypnotized. When he got close enough to Kikyou, he couldn't help but to embrace her. 'No, what am I?' Kikyou was shocked that he would do something so bold, but she too returned the hug. "Inuyasha I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too. What are you doing here, seriously?"_

_They released each other but still held hands, "This place where we stand was a battle field between humans and demons, many of both died here… Inuyasha, tell me what are you planning to do when you defeat Naraku?"_

_Inuyasha let go of her hands and walked backwards, "I don't know, so much has happened and I've changed so much. But I do know that I want you to be put to rest." Kikyou turned away,_

"_You wish for me to return to that girl, to have my soul and life returned to Kagome? Don't you want to be with me anymore Inuyasha?"_

"_Of course I do! Nothing would make me happier; it's just-your dead and your soul it isn't yours." Inuyasha found himself behind Kikyou, gently stroking her shoulders, "I want you to be where you're supposed to be." He was bending over to kiss her neck when she spoke again._

"_You love her don't you?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded, how could she ask such a thing?_

"_Kikyou…"_

_She escaped from his grasp and turned back around, "You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. I see it in your eyes …and your heart. You wish for me to die so you can be with that clone of me!"_

"_That's not true! You're already dead so you can't die again! I want you to rest in peace. Kagome has nothing to do with this!"_

_With hurt and sadness in her eyes, Kikyou drew an arrow and pointed it at him, "You said that you wanted to be with me, you promised that you would give your life to me, so when Naraku is gone, I will come back for you. You are mine Inuyasha and I will have you! I will have your soul!" With that Kikyou left, as her collectors came back to return to their job, they followed her into the night and disappeared._

'_Kikyou is hell bend on taking me with to hell when Naraku is gone, I know that I would go but things are different now. I have friends, I have a home and I have…Kagome...'_

Inuyasha stood up and retrieved his sword from the far wall, "Guys, I'm going to go find Kagome."

"What? Are you crazy it's pouring outside!" Shippo shouted jumping on Sango's shoulder.

"He's right; you'll catch your death out there!" Sango exclaimed; she stated blocking his only way out.

"Humph, I'm not like you weak humans, a little rain won't hurt." Inuyasha gently picked up Sango and placed her on the other side of the door, before walking out.

Miroku chased him outside and grabbed a hold of his arm, "Yes, but a lot can kill you! Even if it wasn't raining, do you honestly think Kagome wants to see you right now? I would give it some time."

"Shut up, I'm just going to Kagome's time and dragging her back here. I'll be back by morning." And then he was gone in the rain.

"Idiot…" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said shaking their heads.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Trouble

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 2: Big Trouble-**

In Kagome's time, at the Higurashi shine, the sky was clear and that moon was out; the house was dark. Except for one room, the faintest light was barely coming up from the edge of the window. "Kagome…" Inuyasha jump to her window, no one was there; he looked towards her bed and there was a lump under the covers. _'Ha, I knew she was here,'_ Inuyasha hopped in her room, "Kagome?" he asked; slowly he walked over to her bed and lifted up her blankets. "Ah ha- huh?". It was Souta, Kagome's little brother; he was sleeping so soundly. Inuyasha was so disappointed, but he figured that Kagome was somewhere else in the house.

He was turning to leave when he felt a tug on his pants leg, "Inuyasha?" Souta asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?" he started rubbing his eyes.

Inuyasha turned and tucked him back into bed, "Go back to sleep runt, tell Kagome I'll be back to get her tomorrow."

"But she's not here; I thought that she was still with you in your time."

Inuyasha grabbed his little body out of her bed and shook him, "She's not here?!"

"No, I haven't seen her since she left with you a few days ago!"

Inuyasha was surprised, _'If she's not at here, then where is she?'_

**-Confessions-Confessions-Confessions-**

It was really late and Kagome knew by now that hopefully everyone just thought she had went home and that she was safe and sound, not shacked up with Kouga in a cave during this thunderstorm. Although it wasn't so bad, he had made her dinner, brought fresh water and herbs to get better. She had a nice soft bear pelt to sleep on, and he told her stories. Kagome was feeling a lot better thanks to the sake Kouga gave her, her cold was going away.

'_I can't remember that last time I was treated so nice!'_

"And that's how I was made leader of my pack…" Kouga had just finished his story while he sat back next to Kagome. Together they had found a nice wall to lend up against while they talked; well he talked, she just sat and listened.

"So much responsibility at such a young age, well young in demon years I mean." Kagome smiled as she took another sip of sake.

"I knew what you meant, Kagome," Kouga chuckled; looking her with nothing but love and care in his eyes, she could tell. Inside that rude, rough, cocky wolf demon, was a sensitive, mature man.

_'Not like Inuyasha at all! Wait, that's not true, he takes care of me when I'm ill sometimes...'_

"Kagome, have I ever told you how lovely you are, your eyes are memorizing...The color in your cheeks is coming back..." He turned to her and grabbed her hands. The herbs and sake was making her warm again, the cold was going away.

"Thanks Kouga, you're just an amazing person, for as long as I've known you you've always been strong and tough. I would have never known anything like that about you if you hadn't shared all this with me. You've done so much for me and all I can do is say 'thank you'.

"I didn't do all this stuff because I wanted something, I did it because I care about you." The dancing from the fire was making Kouga's eyes sparkle,

" '_Inuyasha would just do it for profit'_ I don't know what to say, so thank you Kouga, I really appreciate it." Kagome then leaned over to put her head on his shoulder. Kouga returned by putting his head on hers. "Heh for awhile I thought that you really did just want me as your 'jewel finder', remember when you kidnapped me?"

Kouga raised his head and body to face Kagome, on his knees he grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Kagome, from the moment that you and that fox kit escaped my wolfs I knew that your were special, smart, brave, and beautiful." He blushed and looked away when he said that last part.

"Kouga…"

He then got up and started to walk off, "I know in my heart it could never be, I know that you and dog-shit are, well, 'together'. I don't know what it is that he does for you; from what I see he treats you like nothing." Kagome then got up and came behind Kouga,

"It's not what you think, really. Honestly I do care deeply for Inuyasha; he's done a lot for me over the years. But it's not that great all the time, we fight all the time; we call each other names, and sometimes I don't even know if we're friends." She stood there looking at the ground, "Besides h-he's in love with someone else…"

Kouga turned and went closer to Kagome, "What do you mean Kagome?"

She started to walk away, to seat back in her spot, "That's why I was out alone where you found me, I was getting away from Inuyasha because he was going to go see Kikyou!" she started to cry.

'_That priestess, He's in love with her? That bastard! How dare he do that to Kagome!'_ Kouga then went over to Kagome and embraced her to tight and let her cry in his arms.

"It's not fair!" she muffled into his shoulder wolf pelt "I've done everything for him and I get nothing out of it, I'm tired of being hurt, I'm tired of this pain!"

'_Kagome, what can I do to make you feel better?'_ Kouga tore Kagome away from his body and looked at her sad face, all the while getting ever so close; the redness in her face was coming back and he eyes were all swollen with tears.

'_He's going to try and kiss me? What should I do, he's been so nice to and I just want to-'_ Their lips met in a small sweet kiss, though Kouga was the epitome of manliness his lips were moist; he kept his hand around her arms and brought her body close. Moments later they parted both embossed and blushing.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, you were so sad and I-" Kagome rubbed her lips, never felt so tingly before. This was different from when she had kissed Inuyasha; she look back up at Kouga and leaned forward to face him. When he done rambling he waited for a slap, but what he got was another kiss. She moved her face into his slowly, wanting to enjoy what was happening. Kouga calmed down and closed his eyes; he took a chance and licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her month. She hesitated but Kagome let him in; her tongue felt so good, and so did his.

_'Inuyasha has never kissed me like this...'_ They were getting off balance and Kagome found herself laying on Kouga's body, her hands were wrapped around Kouga's neck while his hands were hugging her waist, moving ever so slowly near her butt. They stopped when Kagome felt contact.

"Kagome…" Kouga panted putting his forehead against hers, "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now..." Kagome held herself up looked down; noticed a rather interesting hump under Kouga's pelt,

"I think I might have an idea," she said in a somewhat sexy voice. Kouga ears perked up when she finished that sentence; his demon took over and attacked her lips again. _'What am I doing? I mean this is Kouga; I want Inuyasha...don't I? He doesn't kiss me like Inuyasha; but I'm not pretending that he's Inuyasha. Maybe I don't want Inuyasha...'_

Kouga wanted Kagome right then and there; he took his hands on her backside and squeezed her. To her surprise, she liked it, and squeaked in his mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist; grinding his hips into hers and kissing her even harder. After awhile when they needed to breath again; Kouga took his opportunity to switch their positions, once she was comfortable he started kissing her neck. His hands then moved back to her hips then to her legs; Kouga could smell Kagome getting really 'excited' with all this touching.

She wanted more.

Kouga felt up and down Kagome's legs and thighs; he drug his hands under her school skirt and played with the elastic of her panties. _'Is that like a demon's favorite place or something?'_ she thought. Kouga was using his palm to touch in between her legs, she was so hot down there; Kagome gridded her hips telling him to continue. He carefully found away around the fabric, then went in her underwear to touch her lips.

Kagome was so wet.

Kouga never stopped kissing her as she bucked her hips one more time to tell him to go further, _'Kouga, stop please! What would Inuyasha think? I can't do this; it's wrong, my body is so hot!'_ He put two of his fingers inside of her, what an amazing feeling that was! Kagome's folds were squeezing his fingers, she was so tight, he liked that mutt-face hadn't mated with her yet. Kouga lifted up one of her legs by her knees to get a better access, he loved the feel of her insides; it just made him want her more.

Kagome wanted to continue and she could feel that he wanted to too; but she also knew where it was going to lead and she wasn't ready for that."Kouga…" she panted between breaths, "I think we need to stop…" Kouga was now kissing her neck all over her collar bone and on her chest. "I'm not ready for this." Kagome didn't know whether to purify him or to let him continue, it all felt so good. She's never been kissed or touched like this.

It was bliss.

Kouga stopped and removed himself from her, tasting her juices on his digits. "Kagome, do you remember me telling you about the mating process?" The kissing, touching and heavy breathing had stopped, this was serious. "I want to mate with you. I want you to be mine forever. I love you, Kagome." Both Inuyasha and Kouga had explained the whole "mating ritual" to her for many different reason.

Apparently when a male demon or half-demon chooses a female, human or not, that they want to have pups with they spend the night with each other so that the males' scent is all over the female. However they do not "rut"; on the next full moon the male marks the female by taking his fang and biting her in a "special" place, one the three most sensitive area: her neck, her breast or her hip.

Where only he would be able to see it

"Kouga, I don't know," Kagome released herself from Kouga gasp and walked away to fix herself back up. "That's a really big thing and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind-"

Kouga got up and followed her towards the cave opening, "Please Kagome, I love you and I want you all to myself." Kouga stood behind Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders, then down her arms. "You know that my clan treats you like one of their own, and that would be in high ranking with me. I can treat you better then Inuyasha can, believe me," he turned her around. "I won't act the way he acts around you; I'm not going to play with your emotions or be indecisive. I know what I want and I want you."

_'His words are so sincere...'_ Kagome looked deep into the wolf demon's eye, all she saw there was trust. _'In Inuyasha's eyes all I see was confusion, uncertainty...'_ Kouga did love her and was not ashamed to express it; he wanted to be with her and only her, there was no one else.

This she knew for sure.

Her heart wanted this; her body wanted him, but her head, "Kouga, I-I-I…can't; I'm not done traveling with him friends, we still have to find Naraku and collecting the jewel shards. I can't just leave right now, in the middle of all that. It wouldn't be right. I'm sorry..."

Kouga looked hurt, but not upset, "I understand Kagome, I don't like it, but I understand." He took her in his arms and embraced her. "I'm not going to push or pressure you, but I'm going to wait for you. Come now, it's late and you need sleep." Kouga then grabbed her body in a bridal position and carried her to the bear pelt then put her down. He grabbed another pelt from somewhere else in the cave, laid down next to her and covered them up with it. Kouga opened his arms up to Kagome and she laid on his torso, wrapping her arms around his waist, while his other one was resting behind his head.

"I'm sorry again Kouga, please don't be m-"

"Shhh, sleep now, well discuss it more in the morning" with that he hugged her and they both drifted off into dreamland…

**-Confessions-Confessions-Confessions-**

Inuyasha was confused, worried and pissed off. If she wasn't at home with her family then were hell else could she be? It was early morning when he had gotten started looking for Kagome again.

"_But she's not here; I thought that she was with you in your time."_

"_She's not here?!"_

"_No, I haven't seen her since she left with you a few days ago."_

_Inuyasha was surprised, 'If she's not at here, then where is she?' He was about to leave when Kagome's mother came in to get Souta out of Kagome's room. For some time now, Souta would sleep in her room when she was away with Inuyasha; he'd never say it out loud, but it was because he missed her. In the middle of the night, their mom would always come in later to get him and take him to his own room._

"_Oh Inuyasha," sounding a little started, "Hello. What are you doing here so late?"_

"_He was looking for Ka-" was all he got out before Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his face to cover his mouth._

"_Kaaaarreets, I was looking for carrots, because Kagome is making us soup and she needs carrots._

"_Oh is she making a pinto box, is that why she needs the carrots?" Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the bed and sat down in the bed._

"_Uh, yeah something like that..." he lied, Inuyasha still had Souta in his arms while she sat._

"_Well we really don't have any carrots at the moment but if she wants turnips I can grab some of those."_

_Finally letting go of Souta's face and hopping on the window pane Inuyasha turned back, "Nah I think we might have some of those in the garden somewhere, thanks anyway."_

"_Oh too bad, well if she does need anything at all don't hesitate to come back and get it", with that Mrs. Higurashi started out the room, but she quickly turned back to Souta,_

"_Come young man you have school in the morning, back to your own room now."_

"_Okay ma." She left the room and closed that door slightly,"_

_Souta went back to Inuyasha before he left; he grabbed a hold of his pants leg again, _

"_Inuyasha, why did you lie to my mom?"_

_Inuyasha hopped out the window to the tree next to the window, he turned back and stood tall, "Look, that last thing I want to do is your worry your mother, Kagome is missing and it's my fault that she's gone. I have to find her."_

_Souta looked up to Inuyasha and smiled, "Bring my sister back safely!" He would never admit it, seeing as Inuyasha would tell him to be a man; he really did love his sister. Not just because he had to, but because she was such a great person and a wonderful sister._

"_Don't worry runt I will," he stated before he hopped off the pane and dashed back to the well._

'_Yes, Inuyasha, Please bring her back alright...'_

'_Maybe she's at one of her friends' house or maybe with that skinny boy-man wannabe, "Hoho, or Hobo whatever is name is...".' _Inuyasha thought jumping from rooftop to rooftop, on the shuttle train; sniffing the air for any sigh of Kagome's scent.

'_Damnit I've look all over this stupid time and I still haven't found her! Maybe she already went back at the hut and I had just missed her! Yeah that's it, when I got there and was talking to the runt I had just missed her coming back there!' _Inuyasha hurried back to the shrine and torpedoed down the well to see if his theory was right. Inuyasha was confident that Kagome was back at the hut with their friends, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Dreamer

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 3 Day Dreamer-**

At was dark ,really dark, super dark, to the point that she couldn't see. Afraid to walk anywhere, lest she walk into anything, or somebody. As she looked in the abyss, she slowly and carefully stepped into a dim; faint light far away.

'What is that?' she asked as her pace quickened; the closer she got to the light, the clearer it became. It started to change colors, it went from a fuzzy spot, to a long spot light coming from an emptiness of the sky.

"I'm getting closer! Wait a minute I know what that is,"

Kagome started to run; she just had to know what the light was. The pink 'doorway' started to make a shadow, that soon took shape and slowly formed into a person. She saw a head, arms and feet, closer and closer she got, until at long last, she was halted.

"Inuyasha?" she panted. She was standing right behind him, and he didn't seem to move when his name was called. "Inuyasha can you hear?"

She noticed one of his ears twisted in the air and he turned his head slightly to look behind him. With one looking towards her, Inuyasha fully turned around, realizing who it was and was now facing her.

'He's so serious… What is he thinking about?'

Inuyasha stared at her with a sad look in his eyes, but with a small smile on his face; he took a deep breath, "I love you…"

Kagome didn't know what to do; she was shocked but very happy, with her eyes wide as saucers. "Inuyasha, what did you just say?"

"I  
love you, I've always love you. From the first moment that I saw your beautiful eyes, and that kiss that were shared. I knew you were the one. You've always been by my side and cared for me and for that I'm thankful for that. I want to be forever with you."

Kagome started to cry, how long has she been waiting to hear those words come from his lips! Kagome started walking towards Inuyasha, ready to fall in his arms; he started walking towards her ready to catch her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" Kagome closed her eyes waiting to feel his warm embrace, but it never came, she stood there looking for him, but he was no where to be found. Somehow Inuyasha's body past through Kagome like a ghost through a wall! There she was left alone, under the spotlight.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha hugging someone that wasn't her! Who was it? Was it her that Inuyasha was talking to, he finished his embrace with this person and turned him and his victim around.

"Kikyou, I'm ready to be with you forever. I'm ready to give myself to you and go with you to hell." Inuyasha looked deep in her eyes and slowly descended towards her lips. Kagome watched in horror as Kikyou gladly opened her month and accepted.

"What? Inuyasha how could you? Ki-Kikyou is trying to kill you and you want to go with her, what about me? How could you do this to me?!"

Kagome felt her knees buckle from under her as she slowly landed on the ground; her eyes were full of tears, even more then earlier. This time Kagome was sad; she wanted to throw up, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to understand. How could he say such a thing, to her-to Kikyou? Kagome felt her powerful anger come back from the night she left Inuyasha that night; she wiped her tears and stood up,

"I'm the one that released him from the tree, I'm the one that's stuck by you for so long, I'm the one that loved you-" Kagome's body was glowing like before; she still cried; trying everything to get that picture out of her head.

Nothing help; she just wanted to end it all.

Her pains were slowly calming down when she felt another presence next to her, through her watery red eyes she saw a clawed hand reaching out to her. Kagome wiped her tears and looked up, the hand went as far as a shoulder and that rest was just in outline of a person. "Don't be sad please, I don't like it when you're upset."

'Another shadow...' Kagome grabbed the hand and asked, "Are y–you are talking to me?" making sure that she didn't make the same mistake twice.

"Of course, Kagome, who else would I be taking to?" the shadow stepped forward into the lighted area.

"Kouga! What are doing here?" She took her hand back as he stepped forward,

"Kagome, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you mean everything in the world to me and I want nothing more for you would agree to be my wife and mate."

Taking a step back, "Kouga…I told you that I ca-"

"Look at that Kagome," Kouga pointed to the darkness, to Inuyasha and Kikyou, still holding one another and still kissing. "He doesn't want you, he's so stuck in the past, didn't realized what a great future he would have. You do some much for him and your friends and that's the things you get?"

Kouga placed himself behind Kagome, forcing her to watch the madness, he held her shoulders. Kouga circled Kagome and found her face; he stroked her flushed face with his hand. "You deserve better and you need better. You need someone that is going to protect you, respect you and love you. Kagome let me be that someone."

Kagome took a deep breath as the last tear strolled down her face, Kouga was right, but she still wasn't sure about him. Kouga walked away and waved back at Kagome, "Think about it Kagome, I'll be waiting!"

"Wait please Kouga don't leave me too! Come back! Come back!"

"Come back, don't leave me! Come back come back Kouga..."

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!"

"Ahh!" Kagome woke up in a start, her face was wet and her body was shaking. She found herself clinging on to Kouga for dear life, her nails were dug deep in his forearms.

"You were having a nightmare." Kouga started stroking her bangs out of her face and blowing cold air to calm her down.

'_It-It was a dream? It-It felt so real…"_ Kagome raised her legs to place her arms and head on her knees. _'That's what happened. Inuyasha went to go tell Kikyou that he was going with her to hell. I knew it, he never wanted me in the first place.'_

Kagome's eyes began to tear up again, she was so hurt. She just kept replaying her dream over and over and over in her head, Inuyasha and Kikyou together, after all that they've been through. Kagome's snuffles were silenced by a clawed hand wiping a loose tear off her cheek.

"Kouga…"

"Don't be sad please, I don't like it when you're upset." he stated putting a smile on for her.

Kagome remembered her dream, was this a sign or a cruel trick from the heavens? What did it all mean?

**-Day Dreamer-Day Dreamer-Day Dreamer-**

It was way too early for anyone to up, but one traveler was, but not by choice. It was the way of all males to be up around this hour of day, almost like a law that they had to wake up with a "problem" that they have to "take care of". No one knows why that is, why males must do this every morning; why they feel the need to capitulate to themselves.

Maybe is the way they were sleeping or what they ate last; most likely it was what they were dreaming about the night before or their little friend has a mind of its own. Whatever the reason, and against his better judgment, our traveler had to take care of his problem or end up dealing with something even worst for the rest of the day.

Miroku looked around to see if any other occupants of the hut were still sleep. Sango, Kilala and Shippo were on the top landing; Shippo and Kilala were in Sango's arms, while she had her back faced towards him. 'Perfect,' he thought and got comfortable.

He spoke not a word and went straight to his work,

Adjusting his body, as he started to jerk.

And laying a hand along side of his cock,

Mighty impressed on how well he was stocked.

His sat up in a comfortable position and maneuvered his robes around in a way that he could easily reach his member. With his hand licked and lubricated, Miroku took one more look around to make sure it was still safe and began molesting himself. He closed his eyes and let his head fall behinds onto the wall as images danced in his head.

Girls, a lot of girls all around him; many of them were one they had meet on their travels. Smiling, waving and greeting him with open arms, dressed in nearly nothing at all. Boobs, tits and ass all hanging out for his world to see.

"_Miroku! Oh Miroku! Miroku's here! Lord Miroku!"_

As he was passing girl after lady after woman, he noticed that he was going down a line on either side of him, until he got to a the sexiest shadow of a woman he'd ever seen. She had long dark brown hair and went down to her backside, which was perfectly round and equally tight. He walked closer to her and observed her lengthy curses. She was just standing there all by herself because it seemed that all the other girls just seemed too disappeared.

Acquiesce, he wanted her. She was wearing a pink and red floral printed kimono, with some of her dark brown hair tied up into a bun on top of her head. Her feet were covered in slip in shoes that looked liked they pinched at the toes. Her head turned every so slightly to peak at whomever was behind her, which she realized who it was she turned all away around.

_Miroku couldn't believe who it was, "Sango!" Never has he seen her so beautiful, so ravishing, so stunning! He just had to have her._

"Miroku, do you like what you see?" she was in a sexiest voice, her head turned blushing.

"Sango, you are gorgeous, I've always thought you were."

Sango stepped closer, raised up her hands to her top, it looked like she was undoing her dress. Sango started to slip out of her kimono slowly, still walking towards Miroku; he was taken back and coincidentally feel back into a chair that just appeared out of nowhere.

Sango was standing just about a foot away from Miroku, when she slipped her kimono all the way off and kicked it to the side. There she was, completely and utterly naked, it was what Miroku had always dreamt it would be. Nice big perky breast with little pink nipples, and a shaved womanhood that would put an elderly man to shame.

Sango walked toward Miroku and straddled his lap, making extra sure that his now stiff member was touching in her special spot. She not needed cease resisting...

"_Miroku, I'm ready. I want to bear your child now."Miroku grabbed Sango and hugged her so tightly; not minding at all the he was squishing her breast to her face; for once he was enjoying her body in his arms. "Oh Sango, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"_

Sango pushed Miroku back into the seat and looked deep in his eyes, "There's one thing I want you to do for me first…" She fingered his bottom lip; while licking her own,

"Anything, my love. What is your command?"

"I want you to…WAKE UP YOU NASTY ASS BASTARD!"

Miroku opened his eyes with confusion; a white and red blur was in his face. Shaking him hysterically. "I said wake up for luscious fucker! Everybody wake up!"

It was Inuyasha, he was back. Miroku looked around and he was still in the hut, he was still on the ground, and his robes were soiled. I guess he was enjoying that dream too much that he finished earlier then expected.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Sango asked sleepily

"Is Kagome back?" Shippo asked hopping up from behind Sango

"I don't know that's why I'm waking you guys up!" Inuyasha said rushing to get every body's stuff together

"What the hell you mean 'you don't know'? Wasn't she in her own time?" Sango asked sound very upset and a little pissed off.

"What the fuck you think I mean? Don't you think that if she was there, I would've dragged her happy ass back here by now? Everybody get up were leaving right now!"

Inuyasha ran out of the hut, to let everybody get ready, Sango was packing her things when she noticed that there were spots all over Miroku's robes, near his private area.

"Miroku what happened?" she laughed "Did you drool in your sleep or something?" She finished with her bag and walked pasted the monk, chuckling to herself.

"Um sure something like that…" Miroku said turning red in embarrassment. He thought of his dream and how one day he will have Sango. Miroku was done, Sango was in her demon slayer outfit and  
Kilala had just finishing transforming, Shippo was in his pink balloon form, ready for Miroku to climb on.

"So your saying that since Kagome wasn't in her time that she was still here; something must have happen between here and the well." Shippo asked get climbed on by Miroku.

"Where are we going to start to look for her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked hoping on Kilala.

"Everywhere, split up and at sun down, well met back here. We have to find Kagome!"

**-What A Girl Wants-What A Girl Wants-**

Sunrise: A light shone all through out the cave. It was a light of hope and new beginnings. It was a glimmer of things to come and a beckon of happy times, but right now it was just annoying.

Kouga was up, like always as soon as the sun's light hit the lire; it was a particular breezy, cool morning. With clouds very close together, it looked like it may rain again, probably tomorrow. Kouga was sitting on the lip of the cave, an arm bent resting on his leg, with the other dangling, looking towards the horizon.

So much has happened within the last couple nights.

'_Just think, all I was doing was shaking down and interrogating demons for information about Naraku and I found and helped Kagome. She's such a great girl, and I want do so much more for her.'_

Being the leader of a large pack of wolf demons wasn't an easy task. There were juniors to train, food to gather for the winter "not to mention the constant fight to remind dominant over the few rebellious ones that think they can do my job better. Just because I'm the youngest leader in a century or two, they think I'm doing a bad job, I'm doing the best I can dammit, why doesn't anyone see that!" finishing with a hard punch on the ground, cracking the stone underneath.

"Kouga?" He turned and saw Kagome standing there, looking very sleepy and stressed. She was still wearing her school skirt low on her hips and her shirt looking really baggy, like she hadn't eaten in days. That wasn't true however, Kouga had made sure she was well feed and drank plenty of water, purifying a demon that big with that much power would make anyone drained.

She might've been a might miko but she was still human.

Kagome was hanging on the side of the cave entrance, rubbing her eyes. She slowly walked over and stood next to Kouga, then noticed the small dent in the floor.

"Did something happened right here?" She asked before she sat down on the other side. Kagome started dangling her legs of the edge like Kouga was, then stretched and yawned. She was beautiful, everything about her was just lovely, that's why he mainly made sure that she didn't leave, being around Inu-trasha always on her case and not letting her rest would not help the situation.

"No, just thinking. I have to take you back soon. I have deputies to attend to." Kouga said looking out and back at Kagome. She looked a little shocked and disappointed, sure she wanted to get back to Inuyasha and the others but she was having a nice vacation with Kouga. He was taking real good care of her, and they had the best conversations.

Kouga was the leader of the wolf demons tribe and he did have a responsibility to his followers. "Okay we can go, but after breakfast please? That pink salmon you made yesterday was great!"

No matter what kind of mood he was in, Kagome was always the one to get him of out it. She was just so full of life and happiness, despite what either of them were going through. Kouga was actually pretty happy that she wanted to spend more time with him. Kouga looked out to the rising sun, "I figured that you would want to hurry and get back to Mutt-fa-, Inu-trash-, you know who I'm talking about."

Kagome giggled before she got up and walked over to the mouth of the cave, she stopped to looked out, "Don't get me wrong I do miss all of them but staying here with you hasn't been so bad. It's like I'm seeing whole different side of you I've never seen before, and I like it." She looked away with a blush.

Kouga thought she was ever more beautiful, being shy about the way she felt in front of him. "Y'know Kags, just because I have to leave doesn't mean that we still can't hang out. Why don't you come with me?"

Kagome had to smile at that name; she hadn't been called that since she was small. "To the wolf demon tribe? Wow Kouga I don't know what to say…"

"Yes, would be appreciated…" Kagome just smiled.

**-With the Others… With the Others... With the Others…-**

Everyone was still pretty groggy from that early morning "wake-up call" from Inuyasha but he was right they had to find Kagome and be quick about it. Sango and Kilala took towards the skies, scoping out the area near the well. Miroku and Shippo took the eastern lands; while Inuyasha made sure that he went to the western lands myself.

_'Sesshomaru is there and I don't want to start a fight unless I have to. At least the others will be alright...'_

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A) -(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-**

Kagome wasn't enjoying her "ride" with Kouga too much, she didn't understand why he didn't want her to walk but it was fine, he probably figured it take to long. Kagome was in Kouga's arms, bridal style; it was the leaping and jumping that got to her; it was just about that same feeling that she got when she was riding Inuyasha, '_That sounds so wrong!'_

Kagome was mostly always on his back; this time she had agreed to a quick visit up in the mountains and then he was to take her back to Inuyasha right after. It had been a long time since she had seen the wolfs, even thought her first visit wasn't the best. She was a houstished being used to find the Shikon jewel in these giant demons called the "birds of paradise"

Kagome was taken out of her dazed, with another big leap, she never realize how far the cave and mountains were from here, "How much further, Kouga?!" Kagome screamed in his ear.

"Just one more leap and were there! Hold on Kagome!" Kouga shouted holder her more tightly. Kagome then wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck even tighter; she smelt his wolf fur and man order as the wind wafted them closer together. Practically touching, kissing his neck Kouga almost lost his balance when he crouched down low as he could and jumped straight into the air, over a peak. Kagome could see all of the Southern lands, the waterfall, the mountain caves, and most of all the wolf demons.

They looked so majestic standing in the months of the little cave and holes, like Indians viewing their great and powerful land. Kouga finally sat Kagome down in the month of a cave, but it wasn't just any cave it was Kouga's cave, the one she was held prisoner in.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said as he let her hand go slightly and left her alone at the edge, Kagome felt herself smile as she watched him enter the dark cave; it reminder her of when she would watch him leave the cave they had shard to get her food or water.

'_So many memories…'_ Kagome thought _'That's were Kouga tried to stop me and Shippo from leaving. There's were I had to throw him off and that's when Kouga showed up.'_

"_Your name's "Kagome" right? You can see the jewel shards so you'd be perfect for me. You're my woman now, got that?"_

Kagome had to smile, thinking about it now it's just really funny. Still looking out toward the horizon, Kagome heard commotion behind her.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FIND ME SOONER?!"

Just then Ginta and Hakkaku were thrown out of the cave, right on their face, they soon recovered to protect themselves from Kouga's wrath.

"Were sorry Kouga!" said Hakkua in the dirt. "We didn't want to bother you." Finished Ginta

Kagome walked over and squatted in the front of them, "Rough day?" she asked

They both hopped up with joy and shouted, "Kagome!" They were both so glad to see her that they almost knocked her down giving her hugs. Ginta and Hakkaku were twin brothers and also Kouga's two best friends and his "lackeys". All of the wolf family pack were brothers and sisters, but these two are for a fact. Born and bread. Ginta was the youngest and were a giant wolf pelt like a vest, like everyone else he wore a fur kilt. Hakkaku wore body armor that closely resembled what Kouga wore.

Kouga stomped over to the hug and tore Ginta and Hakkaku away from Kagome, he held them there before dropping them to the ground again.

"Oh sorry Kouga," Ginta started "We forgot, 'no body touches Kouga's woman'" Kouga blushed and looked towards Kagome; she was kind of surprised that he would even make that an official rule.

"Um yeah, but that's besides that point, why didn't you come find me sooner and tell what was going on?"

"We didn't want to bother you!" Hakkaku shouted trying to get away.

"You seemed really mad when you left!" Ginta shouted as he tried to do the same.

Kagome finally stepped in, "Kouga, put them down!" Kouga looked up and saw a stern look in her face, "Please?" He sighed heavily and dropped his friends.

"It wasn't a big deal, so we thought we could handle it!" ginta grunted rubbing his butt.

"Well you were wrong," Kouga punched both of them in the head and ran over to Kagome,

"You might still have time bef-"

"Shut the hell up!" Kouga grabbed Kagome,

"Come on, we got to get you out of here!"

"Kouga! What's going on?" She stopped him before he attempted to leap off the edge.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KOUGA! Where do you think your going?"

"AYAME!"


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds Clash

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 4: Worlds Clash-**

The sun was setting and Inuyasha was impatiently waiting for everyone to get back to Kaede's village to tell him what they found out.

"_Inuyasha, ye must calm down." said a voice from behind. Kaede was the village priestess and Kikyou's younger sister granted when Kikyou past she was much...much younger. She had always been there for Inuyasha ever since he got released from the secreted tree, she was the one that put his beads around his neck and taught Kagome to use the "sit" command; but she was always there to dress his wounds after a battle._

"_Ye underestimate Kagome, she has more power then ye think she does." Kaede was once again picking plants and herbs from the garden while Inuyasha perched himself on the wooden fierce._

"_Don't 'ye' think I know that? It's because of me that she's so strong!"_

"_Then why do ye think she is in any danger? Kagome has proven time and time again that she is no normal girl. She has more strength and courage in her then I've ever seen, not ever in my own sister." Kaede came up behind Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder; "She is not as weak and helpless as she used to be..." then she took her hand away and left._

Inuyasha was standing there alone watching the sunset, _'__Strong or not, she's still a human and I made a promise to protect her!' _Inuyasha turned around to leave when he heard a far off growl sound; it was Kilala and Sango, soon after Miroku and Shippo. Kilala landed and Sango hopped off just in time for the big cat to transform back again.

"Well, what did you find out?" Inuyasha raged out. They all looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha, they hung there heads low. "I don't see Kagome with you guys..." Inuyasha backed off and crossed his arms.

"Well I guess that means she could only be in one place then,"

Shippo hopped up on Miroku shoulders, "Where is that Inuyasha?" A large gust of wind flew past the group, followed by a red and white blur and Inuyasha was gone.

"What happened? Where'd Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked again.

"The last place on Earth that Kagome could be..." Sango answered

**-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O )(M)(E)-**

What an afternoon! Not only did Kagome find herself in the tribe of the wolf demons; reunited with old friends, but an old rival came to visit. Ayame wasn't so bad; when she and Kagome were alone, it was like talking to a best friend that you haven't seen in a year. She was going on and on about how Kouga was her one true love and how he had made her that promised; that she was destined to be his wife one day.

"It was the most magical night of my life and I will never forget it! Kouga made that promise to me on the night of the lunar rainbow."

"I never made a promised; it was to make you feel better!" He always said. She and Kagome were sitting by a fire eating dinner while Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were a few feet away, listening to the whole thing.

"That's a beautiful story, Ayame. Maybe it'll come true one day."

"Oh I know it will, just as soon as I learn how to see jewel shards like you. I think I'm really close too"

"Well Ayame that's not really-" Kagome couldn't finish because Kouga had stepped over.

"Look girl, Kagome is the only one that can see jewel shards and that's why she's perfect for me. She is my woman and she's the one I'm going to marry. You got that?"

Ayame got in Kouga's face, "You were promised to me! The survival of our tribes depends on our union! Why would you break that with a human girl?"

"Because she's special to me, she can see that jewel shards!"

"Well so can I!"

"No you can't! You are just a weak little girl that always needs saving, and I'm not going to be your baby sitter!"

Ayame was taken back; never had anyone have ever called her that before, she was the princess of the northern wolf demons. How dare someone call her that? She didn't know what do say; there was complete silence, but that was quickly broken by a giant roar from the skies.

A giant crow demon was hover over head.

"Yeah, um Kouga…" Started Hakkaku "There was another thing that we didn't tell you about…" finished Ginta

The demon spread its wings open and raised its head in the air, took a deep breath and screeched. The noise was unbearable; everyone on top of the mountain held their ears shut, Kouga looked around at his men and noticed Kagome was on her knees almost in tears.

'_She just a human, she can only take so much noise!' _Kouga ran over as fast as he could to get her; picked her up and carried her to the cave, not knowing that Ayame was right behind him. He made sure that she was far away from the waves and before he turned to leave. "Don't worry Kagome you'll be safe!" Kouga turned around to bumped into Ayame.

"What do you want me to do Kouga?" she shouted. Kouga looked out and noticed that the noise had stopped, but the attacking had begun. He grabbed Ayame by her shoulders and shook her, "Protect Kagome!" before he ran outside.

Ayame stomped on the ground and stormed towards Kagome; she grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up, her ears were bleeding from the sound, '_Maybe he does love her; he didn't rush me into the cave...'_

Ayame watched Kagome when she started to stir, her eyes opened slightly and she was lowered to the ground, "What happened; where am I? Where's Kouga?"

Ayame sighed, "Kouga brought you in her to keep you safe." She turned away.

"That's right! That bird is out there attacking everyone! Ayame I need you to find me a bow and arrows!" Kagome sprang up and shook the wolf girl.

Ayame released herself and searched around the cave, there in the back near an old warthog carcass was a bow and three arrows. She quickly grabbed them threw them at Kagome, she in turned ran out the cave.

**-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-**

'_How could I've been so dumb, if she wasn't at home and she wasn't anywhere around here, then that dumbass piece of shit must've taken her to his tribe! Kami only knows what he's done to her, she better be safe or its gonna be hell to pay!'_

Inuyasha was at the fork in the road to the wolf; he stuck his nose in the air and tried to sniff for Kagome, but that smell of funky wolf was everywhere. A sharp piercing sound hit his ears like a punch in the face, it might have been far away but it was still painful. _'__It's coming from over the mountain, Kagome might be there!'_

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A) -(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-**

Kagome had just ran out the cave following Kouga, she witnessed him and the others fighting the giant crow, Kouga was commanding the ground troops to throw spears, as the men on the mountain top attack it directly.

"Kouga!", Kagome found Kouga in the midst of all the danger,

Kouga turned at the sound of his name, "Kagome what are you doing? Get back in the cave now!"

"I came to help! That bird has a jewel shard! I can feel it!"

Kagome got her arrow ready to fire when the bird swooped down and swiped at her, Kouga jumped just in time to push her down and out of the way, "Are you alright Kags?" he asked her sweetly

"Yeah, I'm fine but I need a clear shot." Kagome smiles as Kouga helped her to her feet.

With a growl Kouga ran towards the edge of the cliff to leap up and punched the crow in its stomach. It didn't do much, the demon took its wing and swatted Kouga like he was a flea, but it was beneficial because with its wings spread out Kagome could get a clear shot

'_Thanks Kouga,'_ Kagome aimed her arrow to fly "hit the mark!". The bird dodged the arrow by going up then took a deep breath to screech again. The sound was unbelievable, Kagome felt herself feeling weak in the knees again. _'__I can't give up I have to destroy this thing!'_

The screeching didn't last long

The bird stopped to charge for Kagome again, screaming while aiming towards he.

Snap! it had Kagome in it's large claws.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted, soon the whole tribe was calling her name. The beast was taking her away; Kouga commanded everyone to throw the spears, but it had already flown too far to reach, Kouga ran ahead.

"_Please Kagome, I love you and I want you all to myself." Kouga stood behind Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders, then down her arms. "You know that my clan treats you like one of their own, and that would be in high ranking with me. I can treat you better then Inuyasha can, believe me," he turned her around. "I won't act the way he acts around you; I'm not going to play with your emotions or be indecisive. I know what I want and I want you."_

"Kouga," When Kagome opened her eyes she was dangling from the mouth the Crow _'__where is he taking me?'_. She could hardly breath the claw had her entire diaphragm and stomach, it was crushing her!

"To my master, you will be quite useful helping us locate the rest of the jewel shards." The bird replied, it seemed to be communicating with her telepathically

"That's it! I'm tired of being everyone's jewel detector!" Kagome reached behind her back and pull out another arrow then reached up and stabbed the beast in its eye. It cawed and cried out; Kagome removed the arrow from its eye and replaced it in its heart. "Purify!" she called out and the bird exploded into dust, and Kagome began to fall.

"I didn't think this through!" All her memories of her childhood were flowing in to her, the first day of school and her friends; the day Souta first came home. The time she met Inuyasha and everyone flashed in her head; the ground was coming closer and Kagome's teary eyes were waiting for impact.

Then she she stopped, and all she could see was blurry red.

"You leave for two days and you can't even keep your self out of trouble can you? What the hell would you do without me?"

"Inuyasha!"

**-Reunited-Reunited-Reunited-**

Kagome had her eyes closed extra tight as all that had happened washed over her, _"__I was falling and then someone caught me. Was it Kouga? No it was,"_

"You can open your eyes now, Kagome we've landed..." That voice sounded so aggravated.

Kagome shot her eyes opened and looked up; it _was_ Inuyasha that rescued her. They had landed in a nice open clearing surrounded by big, wide willow trees, near the edge of a small hill. He was holding her up bridal style, extra close as if he was hugging her. She was relieved that he had saved her, but worried that he found her.

"Inu-Inuyasha! Thank you for catching me. How-how did you find me?" She said slowly, getting out of his grip, and turning her back towards him. Inuyasha rushed over and turned her around, got in her face, and pinned her against a near by tree.

"Where the hell have you been?" tightly pinning her shoulders.

Kagome winced, "Ow Inuyasha, you're hurting me!" she cried

"Do you realized that I've had _every_ fucking body looking for you for the past _two_ days?! And here I find that you've been with that jackass wolf the whole damn time!"

Kagome managed turn her head to say her 'sit' command; she was just lucky that she wasn't taken down with him. Kagome was able to unstuck the strains of her hair; then knelt down to Inuyasha. "That _jackass_ has been taking good care of me, after you pissed me off AGAIN!"

When his paralysis was over Inuyasha sprang up to his feet getting in her face, "_I _pissed _you_ off? That's a bunch of crap Kagome! The only reason that you get mad is because you're jealous of Kikyou!"

(o_o)"I-I'm not jealous of her!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yes you are! I've always been here with you ever since she came back to life, you've always gotten mad when I want to talk to her!"

"Why can't you talk to me me like that, what's the big deal with her that you have to go see her at weird hours of the night? Why is she so special?"

"Because, I loved her!"

Kagome found herself against the tree again, as it got quiet in the forest. Her dream came back to her faster then the speed of light; it flashed in her head like a lighting storm. "You love her…still...?"

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, "No I said 'loved' her, past tense. I believe it was you that taught me that...". He saw what he was doing Kagome; he was having that pained feeling that he was getting before, when for first disappeared. Inuyasha walked back over to her; held his hips and connected their foreheads, "Yeah I used to be; she's different now, she's not the Kikyou I fell in love with. The Kikyou I remember, the Kikyou I knew was warm and loving, sad but kind. This one she's ugly and selfish; no, that's not the _real_ Kikyou."

Kagome had to admit that she was a little relived that he didn't currently love her, but what did that have to do with her, he didn't love Kikyou. Inuyasha didn't say that he loved her; what was she suppose to do about Kouga? She had been with him for the last few days; she couldn't just leave because of what Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." Kagome placed her hands on his cheat and grasped his top.

He pulled her torso towards him and whispered in her ear; "Don't say anything, let's just go." Inuyasha was about to take in her scent but got distracted.

"_Kagome! Sister Kagome where are you!"_ it was Ginta and Hakkaku, that must meant that Kouga was near by and looking for her. Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha, and backed him away,

"Inuyasha I can't go yet. The wolfs were attacked and I-I have to mend their wounds."

"_Kagome! Please answer!"_

She found her arrows on the ground and picked a few up, "Please just come back for me tomorrow, I promise that I'll be ready to go home."

"_Kagome are you dead?!"_ They were getting closer, _"__Don't be stupid, if she were dead she couldn't answer!"_

Inuyasha rushed and yanked her arm back, "Please Inuyasha just go!" she asked trying to push him away.

"I'm not leaving you here another damn night, I'm taking you home, right now!" Inuyasha then scooped Kagome up and rushed into the edge of the hill.

"Inuyasha ousa-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He leaped off, hovering over more trees and mountains. Just as they were high in the air Ginta and Hakkaku saw them take off.

"Kouga is not going to be happy about this..."

**-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK HER AWAY?"

They were all sitting around a camp fire while the other wolfs were being treated for injuries, thanks to Kagome there were only a couple casualties. Ayame was sitting on a rock playing with her hair while Hakkaku and Ginta were explaining things to Kouga.

"We're sorry Kouga!" started Hakkaku

"He just picked her up and flew away!" finished Ginta

"I say good radiance, she was more trouble then she's worth." Ayame snapped springing up from her rock. "Just because she can see the jewel shard doesn't mean she defend herself." Ayame was listening to the whole thing about how Inuyasha just kidnapped Kagome; she couldn't be more thrilled.

Kouga was, like always, not paying attention to whatever Ayame was yammering about; _'I knew it was only a matter of time befo-',_

"She's back with that dog-boy she's so disparately in love with."

That got his attention

"What do you mean, girl?". Kouga dashed to the little wolf woman; he jerked her armor up and snorted in her face.

"Well, I was in the forest looking for the remands of the crow demon, and use my power to see if it had a jewel shard when I heard some commotion,"

"_I-I'm not jealous of her!" Kagome sweat dropped._

"_Yes you are! I've always been here with you ever since she came back to life, you've always gotten mad when I want to talk to her!"_

"_Why can't you talk to me me like that, what's the big deal with her that you have to go see her at weird hours of the night? Why is she so special?"_

"_Because, I loved her!"_

_Kagome found herself against the tree again, as it got quiet in the forest. Her dream came back to her faster then the speed of light; it flashed in her head like a lighting storm. "You love her…still...?"_

_Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, "No I said 'loved' her, past tense. I believe it was you that taught me that...". He saw what he was doing Kagome; he was having that pained feeling that he was getting before, when for first disappeared. Inuyasha walked back over to her; held his hips and connected their foreheads, "Yeah I used to be; she's different now, she's not the Kikyou I fell in love with. The Kikyou I remember, the Kikyou I knew was warm and loving, sad but kind. This one she's ugly and selfish; no, that's not the real Kikyou."_

_Kagome had to admit that she was a little relived that he didn't currently love her, but what did that have to do with her, he didn't love Kikyou. Inuyasha didn't say that he loved her; what was she suppose to do about Kouga? She had been with him for the last few days; she couldn't just leave because of what Inuyasha said._

"_Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." Kagome placed her hands on his cheat and grasped his top._

_He pulled her torso towards him and whispered in her ear; "Don't say anything, let's just go." Inuyasha was about to take in her scent but got distracted._

"Apparently, your lover is jealous of a girl that's not even living anymore, she's the walking dead."

-(Yes; she got all that from their conversation, all by herself!)-

"Kikyou…?" He gently lowered his arms, and dropped her body.

"Yes; that was her name. So of course you know what that means correct?" Kouga was now sitting on the border on the mountain; he was done. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her hanging on her every word, waiting for the answer. "It means that in order to be jealous one has to be in love with someone right? Kagome must be in love that half demon because she is jealous of a dead girl."

"I guess that makes sense." The brothers said, "But if she is in love with him why are they always fighting?"

Ayame walked away from the fire, Kouga didn't want to believe what she was saying, he was refusing to... "I'm so sorry Koga…" She placed her hand on either one of his shoulder and squeezed them lightly…And he wasn't going to.

Ayame bent down and licked the outside of Kouga's ear, "I can make it all better..."

Kouga grasped her hands and stroked them with his thumbs,"Ayame." He started sweetly, he clawed her wrist and whipped her over his head to dangle her over the cliff, "Go fuck yourself."

Tilting her head backwards to look at Kouga once more, "Id rather fuck you," she answer seductively

"Kagome will be mine whether you like it or not," He said coldly letting her right wrist go.

"I choose not..."

"Have it your way," and with that Koga let go; he stood watching as her body slid down the mountain first, before rolling down to the bottom.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 5 Drama**

Thanks to the power of the jewel shard Kouga was the fastest demon Kagome ever knew, Inuyasha had to the second fastest, but she'd never tell that to him. He'd take her to the well himself, throw her down and put a rock over the hole so fast, it made her head spin; like he tried to do once before.

Inuyasha had been running with her for what seemed like hours, he still had her in his arms but he covered her eyes as they flew. She didn't know where they were going; it seemed like her was going so many directions, but it was sure taking a long time to get there.

"Inuyasha put me down, or you will suffer the consciences!" Kagome screamed, she was smacking on his head and tugging on his ears. Inuyasha didn't seem to be paying attention, that or he wasn't listening and just didn't care. His face was serious, but not in a bad way; although he was starting to get pissed with the barge of hit he was receiving.

"Inuyasha please? This is ridiculous, you don't have to do this!" Nothing was working; her sense of direction just seemed to escape her, she tried to pay attention but he was going to fast.

"Inuyasha stop, do you know that this is kidnapping!" That seem to have stuck a nerve, Inuyasha changed course to the edge of the road; from Kagome point's of view, the end of the world. "Inuyasha stop, what are you doing? Don't do it Inuyasha!"

He did it.

Inuyasha once again hoped off another tree, then flew high in the air. Kagome grabbed on so tight that her nails were practically digging in his skin; her screams could be heard all across the valley, wherever they were. She opened her eyes for a brief moment to see that they were leaving a forest of tree and now sliding down a rocky hill. She shut her eyes again, and waited for impact.

"You're so stupid, do you honestly think I'd drop you, and kill me in the process?" Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see that they were heading so fast towards the ground. "Being with Kouga made you a weak chicken!" Inuyasha switched position so that he would land feet first, and brought them down safely in a bush.

"Eh, Kagome, you mind getting your nail out from my skin please?"

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that they had stopped moving and she was in Inuyasha's arms sitting in his lap. Kagome looked around,

She then pulled her nails out of Inuyasha back and chest, "Sorry..." He used the side of the hill to help them both up, finally putting her down, "Where are we Inuyasha?"

"What? You mean you don't know the Goshinboku tree when you see it anymore? I guess two days with wolf ass must've really done a number on you." Inuyasha had brought them to the other side of the sacred tree; most of the time no one goes past the huge thick trees.

She followed him to the tree and grabbed his robes, "Inuyasha please,". Kagome pleaded, he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me; you still have his smell all over you. You need a bath in the worst way." Inuyasha thought for a second, "You didn't rut with him did you?" He turned to yell at her face.

Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her?! "Did I what with him?", she shouted stomping forward.

"Rut! You know? Rut! Make love, have sex? Did you fuck him?" He asked grabbing her arms and shaking.

"No, Inuyasha! I swear I didn't. We didn't do anything!" Inuyasha pushed her away from him and sat along side of the tree where he always did. Kagome did her best not to fall down as she climbing the giant roots.

"What is your problem with Kouga? Why do you hate him so much?" Kagome asked sitting on the branch with her legs dangling.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT?"

"Because Inuyasha, I want to know! Why do you hate Kouga so much?" Inuyasha tucked his arms in his kimono and turned his head away,

"That's a dumb question, you know why!" Inuyasha turned his body away,

"If I knew why; then why am I asking you?" he huffed and puffed stomping his foot, "You're avoiding the question, why don't you like Kouga?"

"Huff, you're stupid. Why do you think?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with soft eyes,

'_He doesn't want to tell me because he's ashamed of how he feels, or might be feeling.' _She hopped down from the branches and sat on her knees behind Inuyasha,

"Kagome I-" Inuyasha was about to say something when they heard a voice from a distance, "Well I thought I heard a big-mouthed demon around here." Miroku finished pushing away the brush to lead Sango ahead.

"Kagome's back!", Shippo's giant balloon transformation was landing over head, as Sango and Kilala were landing as well.

Kagome quickly let go of Inuyasha and patted down her clothes, "When did you two get back?" Sango asked

"We just got back," She stammered. Shippo returned to himself and dropped down into Kagome's arms,

"I missed you so much! What were you doing out here with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha and I were talking..."

"Why didn't you come back to the village?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and turned their heads, Sango walked over and grasped Kagome's hand, "Let's hurry to Kaede's, she was be really happy that your safe and sound."

Miroku lead the way back to the village as the other two followed; Kagome looked back and stopped Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, obviously whatever it is, you don't want to tell me so I'll respect your privacy, and I guess it's not that important…" She looked away then ran to Shippo for a hug...

"Are you all right?" she asked catching up with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kouga took great care of me." Kagome answered with a sweat dropped look.

"Please tell us what happened" asked Miroku as the four of them walked back into the village, Inuyasha slumping after everyone else.

"Kaede's been worried sick!" Shippo added. "I can't wait until she sees you, she'll be happy!"

" '_Obviously whatever it is, you don't want to tell me so I'll respect your privacy, and I guess it's that important…'_ Oh Kagome you don't know how wrong you are…"

**-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O) -**

"So Kouga found you after you fought that demon? Why didn't he bring you back here?

"Well I never really asked him about that, but I guess he figured since I away from the village that I was going somewhere else. I think that he didn't want to get in a fight with Inuyasha either; she did what she was told and took a bath. Kaede was not home when they returned to the village shortly after their reunion; they had a quick dinner and was currently serving tea, until she came back.

"So Kagome did anything happen while you were with Kouga?" Miroku asked smirking slyly, it shortly disappeared when he heard a loud "Argh" growl.

"Miroku! How could you ask such a thing?" Sango shouted getting a sense of Inuyasha's aggravation.

"I was just curiosity, she was gone for a few days. It's raining outside; their in a deep dark cave. Fire roaring, things heat up..." Miroku made a good point though,

"_Did_ anything happened with you two Kagome?" Sango then asked leaning over to her as to say, "you can tell me".

"Sango! Not you too!" Kagome was red all over, she was trying to avoid confrontation with Inuyasha and now everyone was embarrassing her.

"Yeah Kagome, you're avoiding the question. Did anything happen while you were with wolf shit?" Inuyasha was standing in the doorway of the hut, with his arm still in his robes.

"Did anything…Happened?" Kagome glanced at him then back at her tea, "Now that I think about it..."

_Their lips met in a small sweet kiss, though Kouga was the epitome of manliness his lips were moist; he kept his hand around her arms and brought her body close. Moments later they parted both embossed and blushing. She moved her face into his slowly, wanting to enjoy what was happening. Kouga calmed down and closed his eyes; he took a chance and licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her month. She hesitated but Kagome let him in; her tongue felt so good, and so did his. Kagome found herself laying on Kouga's body, her hands were wrapped around Kouga's neck while his hands were hugging her waist, moving ever so slowly near her butt. They stopped when Kagome felt contact._

_Kouga wanted Kagome right then and there; he took his hands on her backside and squeezed her. To her surprise, she liked it, and squeaked in his mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist; grinding his hips into hers and kissing her even harder. After awhile when they needed to breath again; Kouga took his opportunity to switch their positions, once she was comfortable he started kissing her neck. His hands then moved back to her hips then to her legs; Kouga could smell Kagome getting really 'excited' with all this touching._

_She wanted more._

"No, nothing really," Kagome lied nervously. "He just nursed me back to health. I was really weak after that vanquished that demon."

Inuyasha didn't believe it in a second; he could feel her anxiety and smell her wetness when Sango had mentioned it. Kouga hadn't mark her; that much he knew but something did happen and he was going to find out what it was.

He made a sound that sound like a "whatever" and left out of the hut. Everyone watched as he disappeared; Shippo broke the silence, "Well. I'm just glad that you're back safe with me, Kagome!" Shippo cheered flopping in her lap.

Kagome smiled down at him, "I missed you too Shippo, all of you." She kissed him on his lips and began to clean up.

"We are all glad that you're back safe and sound." Miroku yawned, "Too Kagome, we were worried."

"Are you sleepy Miroku?" Kagome turned to poke him in the face,

"Well, yes. Inuyasha made us search all day to find you." He soon arose and went to grab the bed mats.

"OH he did, did he? Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!"

**BAM BAM BAM**

"There now you're all even." Kagome picked up a now sleepy Shippo and placed him on a blanket where Kilala was, then walked outside. She stepped over the Inuyasha crater and walked towards the fields.

'_Everything is just so beautiful at night,"_ she thought a chill came over Kagome and she wrapped her arm around herself, it reminded her so much of Kouga, _'__How he slept with me that night and kept me safe when that bird attacked. Where are you Kouga, I miss you. Wait, I miss Kouga?'_

"Hey, you running again?"

Kagome turned around, "Inuyasha! What do you want?" she spat she started walking towards the water.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about what I wanted to say wasn't that important."

"Inuyasha please, you just kidnapped, bring me back here, and now you want to start being nice to me? I don't feel like talking right now,"

He continued to follow, "You don't feel like talking or you don't feel like talking to me."

Kagome stopped;"I don't feel like talking, period."

"Why not, because I'm not Kouga?" this time she whipped around,

"Inuyasha you're being ridiculous!" Kagome tried to walked past Inuyasha, but he grabbed her arm,

"No Kagome we're going to talk about this. What the fuck happened with you and Kouga?"

"I already told you, nothing, now leave me alone!" Kagome grabbed her wrist and began pulling her arm free.

"No we are going to talk about this," Inuyasha yanked her arm back and latched on to her shoulders and started to shake her, "Tell me the truth, talk to me!"

"Get off of me!" Kagome shut her eyes; she felt that same power she had when she purified that ogre demon forming in her body.

She hit Inuyasha with it.

The blast made him fly back into the side of another hut, leaving her hands were burning. Kagome didn't faint but she was really weak, "Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly approached the steaming Hanyou cautiously. Inuyasha soon stood up and brushed himself off, and began to walk towards his forest,

"Go be with that dumb wolf, bitch." And with that he ran off. Kagome was confused, she didn't know whether to be more shock about what she did or what he said…

**-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O)-(O)(O)(O) -(O)(O)(O)-**

"Oh you're right Koga, I will have my way..."

"So did you get what you wished for little one?"

"No, I did not. He still wants to be with stupid human girl. I thought you said that I would be able to see the jewel shards like she could!"

"Good things come for those who wait, Ayame."

"Well I've waiting long enough!" Ayame knelt down and snatched a small dagger from her boot and charged the dark figure as fast as she could. She leaped high in the air, and was about to stab the figure but he turned around and caught her, by her neck,

'_How could he have done that, he wasn't even looking!_' Ayame was astounded, he tighten the grip around her windpipe, then he spoke,

"Do not test me girl. You will soon find out that I am not one with whom to fuck..." He dropped Ayame, she landed on her feet and flip over backing away.

"You're right. I'm sorry…Naraku…"

**-Revenge-Revenge-Revenge-**

"How dare he, who does he think he is taken my girl from me? As soon as I find him, he won't even be a half-demon anymore; he'll be a dead one!" Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta were still out looking for Kagome until the early morning; and they found themselves in the middle of a forest. Kouga was determined to get his woman back by all means necessary.

"Kouga, don'tcha think he might have taken her to the old priestess village?" asked a very tired Ginta.

"Yeah, isn't that where she stays at with Inuyasha and those other people?" asked Hakkaku

Kouga stopped dead in his track and quickly turned at his two lackeys,

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU DUMBASSES? Of course that's the first place I thought of, but since he _kidnapped_ her; he would take her to a place that I can't get to her. Some place that he knows I can't reach her."

"My, aren't you the smart one?"

Kouga turned in a nearby tree, the raising sun was shining through the leaves, but Kouga was able to see something white in the branches,

"Ayame, are you following me? What are you doing here now?"

She did a back flip and a half turn from the branch, she landed just a foot away from Kouga, "Well good morning to you too, Kouga dear." She lunged at his stomach to give him a hug.

"Cut the crap Ayame," Kouga grabbed her face and pushing her down, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been following your woman and that I wanna help you find your precious, Kouga." She answered sweetly, grabbing his hand, stroking it lightly.

"What do you care about her?", taking his hand away.

"If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. Besides in the end she's just going to go back to the dog boy anyway, and then you'll be all mine." Ayame gloated

"Fat chance of that ever happening." Kouga started to walk away.

"So I guess that means you don't wanna know where she is now?"

Kouga rushed back in Ayame's face, "If you know where she is then talk, bitch!"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Ayame hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist and latching her arms around his neck, Kouga was straining to pull her off of him, "Ah, ah, ah. If you want information; it'll cost you."

"Tell me where Kagome is!" Kouga stated; grinding his teeth. He got on all fours and preceded to doggie shake her off.

"I'll tell you where Kagome is if you give me a kiss." She stated through the earthquake.

"Ayame, I don't have time for this shit, damnit!"

"Just one little kiss, please?" Ayame batted her eye lashes, "Pwease...?"

Kouga was getting frustrated; this crazy bitch was about to get killed, but if she knew where Kagome was then he'd do anything to know. "Okay, I'll kiss you if you tell me where Kagome is."

"Kiss me then I'll tell you."

"AYAME!"

"Okay, okay. She left early this morning, something about a fight she had with that half dog demon. She told that demon slayer and monk that she was 'going back home' and she'd be gone for awhile."

'_Going back home? Her other village!'_ "I know where she's at, come guys let's go!" Kouga once again attempted to snatch Ayame off of him,

"Um excuse me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't one somebody owe another somebody a kiss?" Ayame pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Kouga turned his head in his discuss. Ayame jumped down and stood with her lips puckered out; all wet and ready for him. He made a sicken face and looked over at Hakkaku and Ginta then got an idea.

"Okay Ayame; close your eyes cause here comes a big wet one!"

Ayame was so excited she couldn't stand it, she was kissing Kouga and it was so amazing, it was like heavenly bless. _"__I wonder if this looks as good as it feels."_ She wanted to know what it was like to see Kouga kiss her

Ayame opened her eyes.

"Ah!" she screamed, it was Ginta, Kouga had pulled the ol' switch-a-roo on her. Ayame knocked Ginta down. "KOUGA I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" but he was already gone in a dust trail, and all you could hear was his laughing.

Ginta rushed to get up and followed Kouga and Hakkaku, "See you later Ayame!" he shouted back


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 6: Revenge**

Kagome had been back at home in her time for awhile now and her family wanted to know what was up; whenever came back early was really ark-weird. There she was, at the crack of dawn, eating breakfast with them at the table, like a family.

"Um Kagome, what are you doing here?" her little brother asked, he was always asking her that when she came. Yes, he missed her, but he like the small idea of being an only child.

"What do you think? I live here don't I?" said snapped; taking a bite of her food.

"Um not for that past few weeks you haven't" He replied under his breath.

"Get off my back okay! I just wanted to come home and be with my freaking family that's all! Gosh do you have to make a big deal every time I do something different, is it a crime to be around other people you love for once?"

Kagome's family looked at her as if her head had just spun around and did a full 360. She sat back down, finished what was left of her breakfast and excused herself.

'_That could've gone better...'_

**(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-**

Kouga found the well that went to Kagome's 'other village'. It wasn't much, just seemed like your run of the mill well. _'This is where Kagome was that night I picked her up, she was going to her village from here.'_

"Kouga, what do we do now?" asked Ginta still inspection the wooden box.

"Yeah Kouga, there doesn't seem to be much here. Finished Hakkaku

Kouga stepped closer to the bone-eater's well and looked down it, there was just darkness. _'This well wreaks of mutt-shit. He must go to Kagome's village as well.'_

"There's gotta be something down there, I mean, how else would Kagome get home."

"Maybe there's something down there and we just can't see it from up here."

"Maybe she loves underground and this is the way to get to her underground village.

Kouga had then got yet another brilliant idea, "Um why don't you guys stick your heads down there further."

The two brothers followed orders, they both leaned over the end and squinted down the well, "Do you see anything?" one asked the other

"No nothing. But what are going to we tell Kouga?"

"See anything?" a voice came from behind, they both squeaked with fear and retracted back to face scary Kouga.

"Um we don't; **not** see anything Kouga."

"Yeah…"

"Well maybe you're not looking hard enough!" with that said Kouga kicked both Ginta and Hakkaku down the well; when Kouga heard a loud thud he knew that he had hit bottom, confirming that the well did not lead to an underground village. He leaned over the edge, "What happened?" he asked

"Hakkaku and I looked in the well and you pushed us in."

**-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O )(M)(E)-**

Kagome was sitting at her desk trying so much to do some kind of work from school, but she couldn't concentrate, her mind keep wondering, _'Go be with that dumb wolf, bitch. How could he call me such a thing? I didn't do anything wrong.'_

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around, it was her mother standing at the door with a plate of snacks.

"Kagome, I'm taking Souta to school."

"Oh great, could you give me a ride too?"

"No." She walked in and sat the plate down away from her homework. Kagome was shock, how messed up was that; that she was taking Souta with her but not her!

"Why don't you stay here and rest. Obviously you and Inuyasha got into it again. I don't know what's wrong and I'm not going to ask, but I think you need to relax and think about things. That always makes you feel better."

Kagome's mom kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out_, 'Yeah you're right mom we did get into it, but this time I don't think we're ever going to get out of it.'_

**-(H)(A)(K)(K)(A)(K)(U)-(A)(N)(D)-(G)(I)(N)(T)(A)-**

Ginta and Hakkaku were still down in the well; it was later in the afternoon and still nothing happened. They were both down there feeling and touching every inch of that wall looking for something that might help them lead to Kagome. Kouga found himself pacing around the well "What the hell are you doing down there? What's taking so long?"

"We're looking for a way to get to Kagome!"

"Well hurry up, your wasting my time!"

"Like he's got any important things to do." Ginta said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kouga shouted as a vein pulsated in his forehead.

"Nothing!"

'_The longer theses idiots fuck around the longer it'll take for me to find Kagome!'_ Kouga then stopped his pacing and stood on the edge of the well's lip. "Look out below!" Kouga jumped in, "Were not getting anywhere with you two fooling around, watch out and let me look."

Kouga started to walk around the well feeling the wall too, but unbeknownst to him his legs where the jewel shards where had started to glow.

"Um Kouga," Hakkaku started.

"Don't bother me, I'm looking for something!"

"Yeah but Kouga…" said Ginta

"I said don't bother me!"

"Kouga look!"

"WHAT?" He turned just in time to see his lges and the ground underneath give way, the floor was glowing as well. All of a sudden a strong wind picked up Kouga was floating in the air, and Hakkaku and Ginta where gone. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Kouga seemed to be falling, but the air around him was just circling his body. Blues, whites, and pinks were all around he could see; it didn't take long for the trip to end. Kouga landed in the exact same spot where he had left in the first place.

He looked around, he was still in the well but he didn't see the sky above him. He sniffed the air, it still had Inuyasha's scent but Kagome's too and it was over powering his. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Guys?" No answer, but he did hear something.

"Awe mom, it's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair sweetie"

Kouga made a great leap from inside the well and sat crouched at the lip, he was in a storage hut, and he could see a door in front, slightly opened. He tip toed forward and peered out; "Why does Kagome get to stay at home and I havta go to school?"

'_Kagome? I made it, I'm in Kagome's village!'_

"Because your sister doesn't feel good and it's best if she stays home to relax."

"But she always gets to do stuff that I don't!"

"When you're her age, then you can do almost whatever you what."

"That'll take forever!"

Kouga watched as the little boy and older woman walked past the storage hut, he was just about to come out when someone else walked past, "Trust me boy, stay as young as you can. You'll regret it when your older." The old man was just about to leave when he stopped.

'_A demon, here? It might be Inuyasha. But its aura is different'_ He paused for a second and then began to walk again towards another part of this shrine; yelling something. "I hope Kagome has a good rest, in her room, alone, in the unlocked house, on the second floor!"

Kouga made sure that the coast was clear before he ran out the storage house, he didn't get far because he stepped on something that shocked him to no end, he yelped in great pain.

"Huh? What was that?" Kagome got up and ran to her window, _"Inuyasha? Is he coming to get me already?"_

Kouga was on the ground, rubbing his foot, "Damn what the hell was that?" He looked down and saw a piece of paper. _'Damn that old man'_ it was a protection sutra, they were all around the place. He then got up and sniffed the air again, _'Kagome is close, what did that old man say?'_

Kouga dashed side to side making sure not to get hit with a sutra again; he made it to a tree near the house, and he sniffed He climbed the tree and quietly slipped the window open then stepped inside, he saw a bed and a desk.

'_This must be Kagome's room,'_ Kouga had the best sensation that he had ever had, Kagome scent and aura filled his nose and made his body feel all warm inside, he felt like he was standing in a pool of Kagome's essence. _'But where is she.'_

Kouga walked over to the door and opened it and looked outside into the house, just about to step through.

"AAAHHH!" he turned around quickly but it was too late, he got hit over the head with something.

"Take that Inuyasha!" Kagome looked and saw that she hadn't hit Inuyasha but,

"Kouga…"

"Is that how you greet people in your world Kagome?"

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A) -(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-**

It had been an entire day since Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and he felt awful for it. As long as he'd known her he'd never called her anything like that_, '"Go be with that dumb wolf, bitch. How could I have said that to Kagome?"_

"She might have sealed up the well and never come back because of that!" but something inside didn't agree with him. _'She was the one who voluntarily went with that wolf, she's the one that stayed with him for that long time. Remember she did that once before.'_

It was his inner demon.

It took him over when Tetsusaiga broke, Inuyasha had encountered this part of him before; it's usually there get give him doubt and bad advice.

"Kagome, couldn't leave, that ass wouldn't let her."

"_Are you sure, maybe she just said that to make you feel better.'_

"Kagome would never lie to me, I know she wouldn't."

'_You also thought that you knew Kikyou and looked what happened'_

He was right about that, Kikyou has changed. Sure, she's still kind and quite but her intentions now are different, dark and evil. "Maybe I should go apologize to Kagome, even if she was with that was with that wolf for a few days. Doesn't mean that she did anything with him.

'_Suite yourself. Whatever makes you feel better..."_ His voice got real quite and he didn't hear from him for the rest of the day.

"Yeah that's what I'll do. I go see her and apologize." With that Inuyasha ran off towards Kaede's village.

**-(S)(A)(N)(G)(O)-(A)(N)(D)-(K)(I)(L)(A)(L)(A)-**

When he got there, he find that all of his friends were up and working; Sango was getting laundry off the line, Miroku was cleaning fish by the fire and Shippo was cracking nut shells open.

"Good morning," he said monotony he slumped over looking away.

They all looked up from their chores, with shock, then back at each other. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked Miroku standing up and walking toward him

"The last time I checked, I lived here."

Sango put down her basket of laundry and walked over towards Inuyasha, "No he means what are you doing _here_? Kagome told us that she was going home; she was going to be gone for a few days. Surely, we thought you would've gone after her by now."

'_So she didn't tell them what happened…but why not.'_

"No we had a fight last night and I took off."

"What kind of a fight?"

"Uh, well we uh…" Inuyasha stammered.

"Probably the kind of fight that would make Kagome run back to Kouga." Shippo said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Kagome wouldn't go back over there, that's so stupid!"

"I don't know Inuyasha, they last time you two had a spat, we didn't see her for three days." Answered Sango coldly.

"Sango's right, I wouldn't be surprised if they were in each other's arm as we speak. He takes her in his arms, caresses her hair as she cries in his chest and then he makes her look at him and wipes away her tears; then he lowers his face and gently touches her lips with his own..." Miroku finished

That comment earned him a punch in the face by Sango, she didn't like the way Inuyasha acted most of the time, but the other times he was nice. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it, he'd didn't want to think about it, flashbacks kept popping up in his head.

Kagome being held by Kouga and him slobbering all over her.

"Sh-she's not with Kouga okay! She probably went back home!" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Perhaps you are right Inuyasha; but how can we be sure, what was the fight about?"

"Yes, if we know what you two fought about this time, then maybe we'll know where she went and how long she'll be gone. Depending on the intensity of the argument."

Inuyasha didn't want to tell them what they had fought about; he especially didn't want to tell them what happened at the end of the fight.

"Well Inuyasha…?"

"What happened this time?"

"Well..."

**-(S)(H)(I)(P)(P)(O)-(S)(H)(I)(P)(P)(O)-(S)(H)(I)(P )(P)(O)-**

"Okay here you go. We use this here when someone gets bump somewhere on their body. It brings down the swelling." Kagome had just came back upstairs from getting Kouga an ice bag for that large bump on his head that she gave him with her side table lamp.

"Thanks Kagome." She smiled back at him as to say "You're welcome"

There was a moment of silence before Kagome asked, "What are you doing here Kouga, how did you get her anyway?" she was standing up and pacing the room.

Kouga put the icepack down in his lap, "I'm not too sure myself. Ginta and Hakkaku were down in the well thing. When they didn't find anything I went down there, next thing I know I'm here in your village."

_'Did his jewel shards bring him here? When he stepped in the well, he got transported like I did the first time.'_ Kagome got on her knees in front of Kouga and grabbed his shoulders, "Now Kouga; I need you to listen very carefully and be completely honest with me," Kouga nodded, "Did anyone see you when you got here?"

"I don't know, I saw an older woman, pulling a little boy."

"That was my mom and little brother. Who else did you see?"

"An old man, he put these little white paper things everywhere on the ground."

"Protection sutras, he was worried about me. Now are you sure that's all that what happened? Are you sure that no one else saw you?"

Kouga put the ice pack on Kagome's bed and got on the floor on his knees with her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug, "I promise that no one else saw me."

Kagome sighed, closed her eyes and returned that hug. "Thank you Kouga." Kouga pulled back and looked deep into Kagome's eyes, he closed in a gave her a small kiss on the cheek, he slowly backed up waited to see what she would do.

Kagome looked at Kouga and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his lips; quick peek turned into open-mouthed tongue lapping making out session. Kouga pushed Kagome backwards to deepening the kiss; Kouga then picked her up and placed her on her bed under him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed

"What, what's the matter Kagome?" Kouga freaked

Kagome reached behind her back and pulled out the ice pack. She looked up and Kouga and threw in on her floor. They continued kissing; Kagome had a hand full of Kouga's ponytail and he had her head in his hand. Kagome lower half was laying down in between Kouga's lower half; could grind against hers, Kagome could feel his hardness under her skirt and her wetness too.

Kouga smelled that and removed his lips from her mouth to her neck, he was kissing behind her ear down to her neck then he collar bone. Kagome made a small moan, which made Kouga stop.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?" She asked eye half open, with lust in them.

"I heard something…" Kouga hopped off Kagome while she rushed to the window.

"My mom's back!" Kagome grabbed Kouga's arm and threw him in her closet and slammed the door. She was able to sit back on her bed and grab the ice bag by the time her grandfather came in.

"How was your nap Kagome?"

"It was fine." She breathed out,

"Why are you sweating so much." Kagome reached to rub the sweat away,

"I guess it got a little too hot in here." She laughed

Her grandpa looked around for anything out of place and then he noticed her hands, "Why do you have my icepack?"

Kagome looked down, "Oh this? Well um I got up to use the bathroom and I hit my toe." She quickly crossed her legs placed the icepack on her left foot.

"Uh huh. Well as long as you don't play with that, it's not a toy. Got it?"

"You got in gramps!" with that he left and closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed and got up to let Kouga out, but he wasn't in the place she had put him. Kagome started to freak out "Kouga! Kouga where the hell are you!"

"Is he gone yet?" said a voice from no where.

"Yes, now where are you?"

Kagome turned and saw that closet door rattling. Then she saw a leg come down, he was hiding on her shelf in her closet. Kouga got down and stood up.

"Wow that was close. Are you okay?" Kagome asked walking over to Kouga and giving him a hug.

He returned the hug back, "Yeah I'm okay. That's a filthy little liar mouth you have Kagome," he said grabbing Kagome and fingering her chin.

"Oh really?" She returned the hug and pushed Kouga into the wall.

"We'll have to find something to put in there, so you won't cuss or lie anymore."

Kagome laughed and walked towards her window, "Maybe you should go back now, that was really close."

"What, you don't want me here?"

"No it's not that! I just want a better impression on my family then 'Hey hi. I'm the guy trying to screw your daughter' I don't think so"

Kouga laughed, "Yeah I guess your right." Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome on her cheek. "Take some time and relax, I'll come see you another time okay?"

"Okay." With that Kouga ran out her window and back to the storage house. Kagome felt this tingling happy feeling all over her. _'Oh Kouga.'_

"Kagome?"


	7. Chapter 7: Boys, boys, boys

**-Chapter 7: Boys, boys, boys-**

"HOW COULD YOU SAID SUCH A THING LIKE THAT TO HER?!" Sango screamed at the top her lungs when she heard what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut just listening to Sango yell at him, he's never really been scolded before, yeah Kagome's yelled at him for being or doing something stupid; but never like what Sango's doing now.

"You are so lucky that Kagome didn't purify your ass and just stung you a little bit!" She paced in a small circle and then turned back to Inuyasha, "You better be happy that I wasn't around then you would've had to worry about Kagome and Kouga because there would be no more you around!"

Sango looked like she was taking a breath from all her rants, Miroku then walked over and patted her on the shoulder, "Inuyasha what made you call Kagome such a derogatory name? I thought you had feelings for her."

Inuyasha stood up and pushed Sango out of the way to get to Miroku, "I do! But how can I when she goes and stays with that wolf shit, Kouga?"

"The same way that she still has feeling for you; when you go off and see Kikyou!" Shippo stated sitting on Miroku's shoulder. "Kagome cries so much when you leave to go see Kikyou and she's still by your side, despite how you or she feels about each other."

"Kagome knows I care a lot about her, and that I wouldn't intentionally hurt her feelings."

"Actions speak louder then words Inuyasha, and ye just showed Kagome that you don't care at all. Its so painful to watch as she cries through the tears and to see that false smile of her is also torturous..."

Inuyasha calmed down and actually listened to what his friends were saying, they were right. All those time he's left to go see Kikyou and Kagome still remind by his side.

She was truly a good friend to him.

'_Now I know how she feels. I get it now. And it doesn't feel good.'_ Inuyasha brought his head up and started for the door.

"Where are you going now?"

Inuyasha stopped at the door and turned his head, "I'm going to go get Kagome and bring her back, where she belongs…" with that he took off.

The three friends just back at each other and signed, how sad they all were for lost loves.

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A) -(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-**

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around and noticed that her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah mom?" She stood up from her bed, dropping the ice bag back on her bed; and walking back to her desk.

"You're friend Hojo is here, he wants to know if you're going to school today." Kagome was surprised; she hadn't seen or heard from Hojo in such a long time, almost like he had disappeared from the face of the Earth

_'No that was probably me...'_ Kagome ended up going down stairs and meeting with Hojo, I mean what harm could he do. He wasn't an arrogant half demon or a pushy wolf. A quick visit wouldn't kill her. When Kagome got downstairs, he was looking around her house, with his hands behind his back.

Hojo had just got a job to pay off all the stuff from his family's store that he had always given to Kagome for her "illnesses"; when his tab got to big his parent made him do double shifts here and there until he paid it off.

All of Kagome's friends and half the student body at their school knew that Hojo had a huge crush on Kagome; everyone, expect Kagome. It was more a lust/love thing, he was still young to be in love with a girl, but all he knew that he'd doing everything he could to make Kagome the happiest girl in the world. "I almost forgot that you've never been inside my house." Kagome said wrapping her arms around her body. Hojo was standing by the kitchen table looking at the wall with all her family's pictures on it.

Hojo turned and watched Kagome come the last few steps of her house, her skirt was swaying back and forth against her smooth legs, her arms around her waist that made her beast just pop and bounce with every step she took.

She was truly hot.

Every time that he came by to give her something for her "illness" her grandfather would answer the door and tell him that she wasn't feeling well and that he'll catch whatever it was that she had if he ever went inside. "Yeah I was just looking at all your picture of you when you were young, you're still cute." He finished as Kagome took her place next to him.

Kagome looked at Hojo nervously; did he just call her cute?

"Um thanks" _'If Kouga would've said that I would've been all over him...' _It's not like Kagome didn't like Hojo, he was a "very nice boy", as her mother would often say. Before she went to the feudal era and met Inuyasha she was trying to so hard to maybe even date this boy but there was also something about him that she couldn't wrap around her head.

Maybe it was the fact that he was the most popular boy in her grade and all the girls wanted to be with him, or maybe that fact he was just too nice and that was fine, but he wasn't...

"Kouga…"

"Did you say something?" Hojo asked looking down at Kagome.

"Oh no nothing important, so, want did you come by for?"

Hojo reached into his bag and pulled out some papers, and handed them to Kagome.

"What are these?" she asked taking them from Hojo.

"Its homework from homeroom; I was just going to drop them off, but your mom told me you were here. Since it seemed safe I thought why not just ask if you want to come to school with me tomorrow."

Kagome wasn't so shocked this time, I mean, besides wanting to come see her what other reason would he have to come over. Kagome wasn't really sure if she did want to go to school tomorrow; she was sure by now Inuyasha was probably on her way to get her, and didn't want to risk be with another threat to him. This thing with Inuyasha was still bothering her and now this new thing that happened with Kouga earlier; she was feeling overwhelmed.

"I don't know Hojo, I still don't really feel well." She answered rubbing her arms up and down

"I figured as much, that's why I brought you this!" Hojo reached in his bag and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Kagome. She had hoped that it wasn't frogs or newts mixed in it, she opened the bottle and took a small whiff, it didn't smell bad. "What is it?"

"Its Dayquil; the stay awake non drowsy kind. We just got a whole shipment from America. Now you have no reason to stay at home."

'_This guy is crazy! Not only did he come over to see if I was really sick or not but he brought me medicine to make sure that I went to school school with him?!'_

"Hojo, it's not medical _"I don't feel well",_ its emotional _"I don't feel well."_ So I don't know if I'll want to go tomorrow, but thanks." Kagome handed Hojo the bottle and walked him to the door. Before Hojo stepped out he turned back to Kagome,

"Kagome whatever is going on with you, you know you can talk to me about anything. What are friends for?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right.." Kagome figured that since she was stuck here for a few days and Sango couldn't get through the well that it maybe best to talk to someone her own age. All her girl friends were still at school anyway. "Well it all happened a few days ago…"

**-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O )(M)(E)-**

"'_Do on to others, as they do on to you' _Yeah thanks mom. I can't believe I did that to Kagome and she got me back. How could I be so stupid not to know, well I did noticed but I never thought that she'd do something like that." Inuyasha was once again arguing with himself about how Kagome apparently got him back for leaving to go see Kikyou oh so many times, by leaving to go be with Kouga.

'_Really? You honestly think she would never do something like that. She's from a different time and you don't think she's capable of deception?"_

"The only one that was being deceitful was me. I knew that I was hurting Kagome and I stupidly kept going to see Kikyou anyway."

"_That's different, Kikyo is an old friend, a woman that you've knew for ages, and that you were involved with. Kouga was someone Kagome had just met and proclaimed his love for her."_

Inuyasha stopped hoping trees right at the edge of the forest and shook his head, "You're wrong! Kagome is a good girl and I know that she wouldn't do anything to betray me!"

'_Are you sure, after all you've done it so many times in the past. And payback's a bitch.'_ Inuyasha's inner demon silence himself for awhile, before Inuyasha started to walk towards the well when he noticed three figures next to it.

"What are you talking about Kouga's not here?!"

"It's like we told you before Ayame, Kouga was here saw Kagome and went back to the mountains." Answered Ginta

'_What?' _Inuyasha thought listening closer._ 'Kagome's been gone since last night, how-_

"If you're lying you two will suffer the same fate as he; and I doubt you'll enjoy your balls being chopped off." Before Ginta and Hakkaku had a chance to blink before Ayame was gone.

"Do you think Kouga will be mad?"

"No way, after the way he came back from seeing Kagome, there's no way he'll ever be pissed off again!" That's all what was said when the wolfves ran off.

'_Kouga saw Kagome? What the fuck does that mean?'_ Inuyasha came from out of his hiding place and walked over to the well, he took a deep breath and the smell of Kouga filled his nostril. _'That fucking piece of shit bastard, he wouldn't! I'll kill him!'_

Inuyasha jumped in the well and got transported to the modern era; he was going to give Kagome the biggest lecture she's ever had. Bigger and louder then when Sango was yelling at him earlier.

**-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-**

"So this guy that you have feelings for likes someone else and this new guy loves you, no question?"

"Yes and now I don't know who I want to be with: the guy I love or the one that loves me." Kagome had been sitting outside on the porch talking about Inuyasha and Kouga in "code" to Hojo, he was doing his best to try and understand. Inuyasha was her mad bad suitor; who was still hang up on his ex girlfriend, after they broke up because she cheated on him. Kouga was this boxer that was going to be the first in his family to go to college on a scholarship. They had both pretty much forgotten about going to school, seeing as they had spent most of their time outside talking and it was getting dark. Kagome stood up and walked forward and shook her head, "I wish relationships weren't so hard."

Hojo got up and brushed himself off, walked over to Kagome and turned her around, "The heart knows what it wants."

"But I don't know what it wants. Sometimes I feel that I want to be with the bad boy; because he really does care for me, but sometimes when he goes to see her he seems to forget about me!"

"Life is hard Kagome and the best way to get through it is to be happy and hope for the best," Hojo reached for Kagome's chin and lifted her head up to look at him, "Because in the end things will better."

Kagome was so confused about what to do about the demons in her life, but somehow Hojo made her feel better.

"Thanks a lot Hojo, you really are a great friend." Kagome gave Hojo a hug and he hugged her back. While they were still in their embrace Kagome felt something behind them. _'Kouga?'_ She then quickly let go of Hojo. Kagome looked around the court yard again, _"Could Kouga be back already? Probably wanted to pick up from where we left off"_

"What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome jerked back and smiled at Hojo, "Nothing I thought I heard my grandpa calling me; um don't you have to get going?" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the stairs.

Hojo looked at his watch, "OH yeah you're right, I'm going to be late for work." Hojo then flew past Kagome to the shrine stairs. "Bye Kagome, We'll talk more later!"

Kagome waved good-bye and waited before he was out of sight before she ran in the house herself. Kagome dodged and weaved around her house's furniture, but got stopped by her mom.

"Kagome, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks mom, I'm not hungry right now." Kagome politely bowed and moved her mom out the way and continued for upstairs. Kagome busted through her door and looked around. She looked under her bed, and in her closet but no one was there, "I know I felt someone…"

"Someone like whom, Kagome? Kouga?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha slowly closing her bed room door from which he was just hiding behind. "Inuyasha!"

**-Men Are From Mars-Women Are From Hell-Men Are From Mars-Women Are From Hell-**

Ayame was pissed, super pissed. How dare Kouga go see that conniving little bitch and not tell her about it! Then he leaves his two dumbass friends to explain it to her, how dare he? Ayame was running through the forest going towards the mountains to find Kouga and give her a piece of her mind; she stopped short of a river and calmed herself down.

"Maybe once I can see the jewel shards, he will love me and only me…"

'_Ayame?'_

A deep baritone voice had entered her head; and interrupted her thoughts, "Yes, Naraku?"

'_Have you disposed of that girl yet?'_

"N-no, she's escaped and I can't smell her anywhere."

_'What of Inuyasha, have you found him yet?'_

"No he's gone too. I went by to see if he had seen Kouga and his friends said that he had run off again." Naraku was getting really impatient with her, this little girl was more trouble then she's worth.

Sitting alone, in a dark paper room with a tea cup of sake and a paper doll in his hand; Naraku lifted the doll to his face and began to speak again. "If you cannot do your job correctly then I have another task for you. Find a woman named Kikyou, she has information about Kagome and Inuyasha that we can use to our advantage. Get her to tell you everything, by any means necessary."

_'Yes, Naraku.'_

Naraku put the paper doll back on the floor and grabbed his cup of sake; then he spoke again, "Kagura…"

The petite woman was sitting on the floor in a corner of the room staring out of the door, that leads outside. She was being held against her will and she would do anything to free. Admiring the sunset, wishing one day that she might be able to fly where ever she wanted, to not come back.

Naraku turned his eyes the direction Kagura was sitting and spoke again,

"Kagura!"

She seemed to snap out of her trace and responded, "What?"

"I want you to go and watch Ayame and make sure she doesn't fuck up again."

Kagura stood up and pulled out one of her feathers that she keeps in her hair, "Can't you just send the Saimyshos out to watch her?"

"They can only be my eyes; I need you to be my ears as well…" Kagura walked outside and through her feather in the air, it inflated and floated back down in front of her,

"You make it sound like it's so easy, but whatever. I'll go." Kagura stepped slowly on top of her feather and was about to take off when,

"Kagura…"

"What?" she asked not turning to face Naraku's. He held his hand open and slowly began to close it and as his fingers started to come together he seemed to be squeezing something. He turned his eyes again to see Kagura groaning and holding her chest.

Naraku got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Kagura, still holding his hand out. He got in her face, "As long as I still have this, you will do as I say. Do not question me again." Naraku released his hand and Kagura was getting her breaths back, she watched as her master disappeared,

"Whatever you say…"

**-(N)(A)(R)(A)(K)(U)-(N)(A)(R)(A)(K)(U)-(N)(A)(R)(A )(K)(U)-**

Today had to be the best day ever and there was no way any other day was going to top this one! Not only did Kouga travel through time, but he got see where Kagome lived. He even went as far as to gotten very intimate with her, in her den. Kouga was walking through the forest, happy as a clam, with his hands behind his head and a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome…" Just thinking about her under him before made his member twitch.

"Wow Kouga, you must've had a really great time when you were with Kagome, huh?" asked Ginta

"Yea…" Kouga replied in a dreamy way. He was paying attention; he was still thinking about Kagome. Her face, her lips, her scent, her everything…" Hakkaku and Ginta had found Kouga shortly after they had that encounter with Ayame. At first they were hesitate to tell him that she showed up looking for him, but he was so dazed Kouga probably wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"I don't think he did, look at that big bump on his head." Hakkaku pointed out.

"He must've surprised Kagome when he got there, that's the size of my fist!" Ginta responded back

"Hey shut up, what I did with Kagome is none of your business. Let's just say we both had a good time that's going to leave a _longing_ impression." Kouga had to laugh, there was no way that he was going to forget what happened.

The wolves were continuing to walk when the sidekicks heard something; who was still not paying attention, kept walking forward towards the noise. "Um Kouga…?" Hakkaku questioned. Kouga was still was walking forward, until he heard the noise too.

"Yeah, I heard it…" They were not from the area nor did they know what they were up against. Kouga stopped and got into a defense stand, they all got quite. Listening and preparing for a fight, patiently waiting for something to happen. Kouga looked ahead towards the trees, deeper into the forest and he saw a figure of a person, "Prepare yourself, we might be in for a fight."

Ginta and Hakkaku backed away slowly, ready to back up Kouga if he needed it. The footsteps got closer and a young woman came out of the trees. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku all relaxed when they realized she was no threat.

"Oh it's just a woman." This "woman" looked up to see she was surrounded by wolf demons, that was unusual for this area of the forest.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" She asked forcefully, from behind her she pulled out an arrow and bow.

"Oh it's that woman, Mutt Face is all gaga over. Kinu, Kouky, Kinky? I don't know."

Ginta whispered to Hakkaku, "I can see why, she looks an awful lot like Kagome. She dressed like a priestess, but she had soul collectors surrounding her body."

Hakkaku whispered back, "This woman is creepy; but I don't feel any evil demonic aura from her.

Kikyou stepped forward with an angry look on her face, she didn't know these wolves nor did she care about them, but how dare he disrespect her like that. She readies her bow, "What is it that you want? I am warning you, leave this place. I am not one for whom to disrespect." that outburst made her soul collectors fly away.

Kouga was alarmed, he hadn't done anything to this crazy ass woman and here she was pointing an arrow at him. Besides what his companion said, this bitch reminded him nothing of Kagome, Kouga brushed his hair away, straighten up, and started to walk towards her.

Kikyou was shocked, all demons thought that they could defeat her because she was a woman. She pulled the arrow back further as Kouga got closer; with her eyes squinted, she let the arrow fly. Kikyou looked and the demon had stopped in his place, and everything was quiet.

Kouga himself looked shocked then behind him, that arrow she had shot past him, barley grazing his face and hit the tree that Hakkaku and Ginta was standing in front of. When he turned back the crazy woman had another arrow ready. "My name is Kikyou and that next one won't miss."

He stepped back and rushed Kikyou, he grabbed her wrist and made her drop the bow, he twisted her arm and pinned her against a tree. The struggling also made the arrows on her back fall to the ground as well. "My name is Kouga of the wolf demon tribe and no one shoots an arrow at me no more than once. Even if you do look like my lover"

Kikyou struggled to get free but this demon was far too strong, "How dare you! Release me!"

"Calm down, lady! I'm not going to hurt you!"

With her free hand Kikyou elbowed Kouga in the stomach, as he fell back she rolled on the ground and grabbed her arrow and readied it again. When Kouga recovered, he noticed that she was aiming towards him and dodged out of the way.

Kikyou crawled towards her arrows and pointed one more, but no one was there. Kikyou stood still with her arrow ready, when she felt no more danger then she dropped her arms. A single soul collector came and dropped a ball of light on her shoulder and slowly more started to appear. Her soul collectors came back with balls of light and started swirling around as previously.

Kikyou began to walk again, before she disappeared back into the forest she looked behind her once again

"Kouga…"

**-(K)(I)(K)(Y)(O)(U)-(K)(I)(K)(Y)(O)(U)-(K)(I)(K)(Y )(O)(U)-**

It was sun down and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were back from Kagome's time, back home here with them. Sango was getting worried, She looked towards the setting sun one more time before the went inside that hut with the final load of laundry. Shippo, Kilala and Miroku saw the angst in her eyes and tried to help. When Sango sat down to put the clothes away, Shippo hopped on her shoulders, Kilala laid down in her lap, and Miroku sat down very close to her side.

"Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath in the spring, Sango? I bet the hot water will help you feel better." Shippo suggested.

"Yes Sango, Shippo is right. A nice hot bath might clam your nerves and settled your mind about Kagome. We know you miss her, we all do, but you can't beat you're self up about it. It wasn't your fault."

Miroku then got up and went to pour Sango a cup of sake, he walked back over and handed it to her. Sango grabbed the cup and took a sip, "You're right Miroku, its Inuyasha's fault, he's always doing something stupid or mean to Kagome."

"Yes that's true, but what can you do, he's an idiot! He's rude, disrespectful, and completely utterly mean!" Shippo's hair started to get ruffled as he ranted about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can't help how he is or how he acts. You know just as well I as I do what he's been through. I know that Inuyasha is cold and heartless but he's not. He consistently fighting with himself about what part of him is going to take over, while at the same time fighting over two great loves. Does he be with the one that loves him or be with the one he loves?"

Sango did agree, Inuyasha wasn't all bad and he did take good care of Kagome and the rest of us for that matter. Shippo was also right and that a hot bath might make her feel better but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to take one with Miroku around, he might want to "check up on her"

"Maybe you're right, I should go relax. I mean, no matter whom Kagome is with I'm sure he's keeping her safe. I will go take a bath now."

Sango got up along with Kilala and walked over to her things in the corner to get her bath supplies. She grabbed her face rag and large bath towel and a few things that Kagome had brought her from her time. "Kagome…"

"Come on Sango, I'll walk you there!" Shippo shouted chiming her out of her trance.

Sango got up again and walked over to the door, "No thanks Shippo, Kilala will walk me down there." Sango squatted down and hugged Shippo close.

"I need you here to watch Miroku, you know about his wondering eyes." She whispered to him.

"Right! I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry you can count on me!" Shippo winked and made a defensive stance in front of the door as Sango was leaving.

"Why are you looking at me that way? I'm not going to do anything disrespectful to Sango, I want her to enjoy her bath just as much as you do." Miroku stated as he took a sip of sake, with rosy cheeks.

"Yeah right!" Shippo folded his arms and crossed his legs in a lotus position and sat down right in front of the bamboo door. Miroku looked back at his sake cup and continued to drink.

"Miroku…" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo?"

"What happens if Kagome and Inuyasha don't get back together and she ends up leaving with Kouga?"

"I don't know Shippo, I don't know."


	8. Ch 8: Fighting Fire with Fiery Red-heads

**-Chapter 8: Fighting Fire with Fiery Red-Heads-**

"More ranmen noodles Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked holding a bowl to the Hanyou.

"Yeah, sure keep `em coming!" Inuyasha stated shoving a bowl of chicken flavored noodles down his throat.

She couldn't believe that her mother, grandfather, Souta, her and Inuyasha were sitting at the table having dinner together. Her mom had made a nice meal of chicken chow mein, white rice and ran men noodle for Inuyasha; that was the only thing he ate after all. Kagome couldn't' believe how this night had turned out, considering what happened earlier,

_She looked under her bed, and in her closet but no one was there, "I know I felt someone…"_

"_Someone like whom, Kagome? Kouga?"_

_Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha slowly closing her bed room door from which he was just hiding behind. "Inuyasha!"_

"_So who did you think was here, Kagome?" he asked as he finished closing the door, then locking it._

_Kagome was trapped, Inuyasha was standing in the way of the only exit and she wasn't going to throw herself out of her window just to get away from Inuyasha. Knowing him he jump out after her and catch her before she'd hit the ground, still bugging her to answer the question._

_Why was she afraid of him, I mean he was acting like her boyfriend and since he wasn't he shouldn't be acting like that. If she needed to she could "sit" him and jump over his lifeless body, but eventually he's be up and looking for her all over again. No matter what she came up with, she was just trapped._

"_Eh are you deaf or something, I know you heard me!" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stood in the way. Kagome turned and stopped her foot and Inuyasha,_

"_What? Yes, you pest I heard you!"_

_Inuyasha then grabbed her wrist, and got in her face, "Then answer the question! Who did you think was here Kagome?"_

"_No one Inuyasha, okay?" She retrieved her hand back and stomped to her closet, "I just had a feeling that maybe…"_

"_Maybe what, that a demon was here? Huh? You know that __**I'm**__ the __**only**__ demon that can come to your world Kagome, so why would you think that another demon would be here?"_

'_Because you're not the only demon that can come here anymore apparently…' She smiled to herself thinking again about Kouga, "No, I know you're the only one that can come here Inuyasha, and you know that!"_

"_Whatever!" Inuyasha folded his arm and started walking around the room, he walked by her bed and Kagome circled the opposite way towards her desk. Inuyasha ended up sitting on her bed Indian style while Kagome sat in her chair; very careful not to arouse his suspicion. The best way to make sure she didn't get caught was to spray her room to try to make her and Kouga's scent go away. Kagome was super close to her body spray bottle. She snatched the bottle then slid it under her butt and began to spriest; Inuyasha noticed something, "Kagome, what's that smell?" his tone was not pleasant._

_Kagome quickly shoved the body spray in her panties behind her back, "What smell, Inuyasha? I don't smell anything Inuyasha."_

"_Psst, of course you wouldn't, you don't have a sensitive nose like I do." Inuyasha's nose was going to get her in trouble; Kagome stood up and walked to her closet, she was careful to make sure she stayed with her back away Inuyasha while she sprayed little by little. Inuyasha was sniffing really hard,_

"_I can't pinpoint what it is, but I know it's something…" Kagome was by her bed room door when Inuyasha turned to her, he scared her._

_While Inuyasha wasn't looking, Kagome sprayed in the corner. "You're right Inuyasha I don't." she giggled_

_Inuyasha stood up and started sniffing around the room in a circle; he stuck his nose in the air, "I don't know, it's different but familiar."_

_Kagome slowly crept towards Inuyasha foot by foot, "I think it's just your imagination, Inuyasha." She aimed the bottle towards his head and was about to push down and top when she saw Inuyasha turn, She hid the bottle back behind her back,_

"_I got it I know what the smell is!" Kagome was worried, was Inuyasha's nose that sensitive that he over pass her body spray from all over her room? Could he really smell Kouga's and her scent? Was it that strong?_

_Inuyasha looked down and Kagome's hands and reached behind her, he snatched the bottle out of her hand and shook it in her face. "This shit right here! Why are you spraying this crap everywhere Kagome?"_

_Kagome was relieved; he couldn't smell over her spray. That made her so happy, but she quickly remembered what was going on. Kagome snatched the bottle back, "Because I like that way it smells that why!" Kagome put the bottle on her night stand and turned back to Inuyasha, just noticed that she was still being held in his arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha's eyes lighten up and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He brought her into a close hug and stroked her hair,_

"_Sango made me come here and get you and I was sick of her yelling at me."_

_Kagome brought her hands up and slowly pushing Inuyasha away, "Oh, I thought that maybe it something important or that you wanted to apologize for what you said."_

_Inuyasha remembered what had happened; "Yeah that's the other reason why I came to see you too." He pulled her into him again, "I didn't' mean to say that, Kagome, I was mad."_

_Kagome turned her head up, "That's no excuse Inuyasha, and you can't just say whatever you want to say just because you're upset. You have to show some restraint someone times. What you say to people really hurts!"_

_He squeezed her body tighter, "I know! Okay Kagome?" Inuyasha looked upset as he held his head down on her shoulders. Kagome feel her skin warm up to his touch, it felt so nice to feel his hands on her body again, "Everyone misses you back home."_

_Kagome saw his face and it looked concerned, "Everyone misses me, at 'home'?" Kagome looked at him, did Inuyasha used the word 'home' as referring to the feudal era. "You too, Inuyasha? D-do you miss me too?"_

_Inuyasha slowly leaned down in her face enough to smell her breath; her eyes half open, waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha leaned down past her lips and grazed her cheek; he kept in contact down her face until he reached her neck. She could feel herself get wet down in her panties, she hadn't feel this way since-_

"_Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came from the side of her neck and looked into her eyes, still half open. He leaned down again and parted his lips, he closed his eyes and tilted his head "Is he going to kiss me...?"_

"_Kagome, are you home? Are you feeling better?" It was Souta, he was danging the door like the police; they both slowly removed themselves from the other and stood in the room. Kagome sat back on her bed, grabbed her chest, and she grabbed her knees._

"_Perfect timing, Souta. Thanks a lot..."_

_Inuyasha walked over and unlocked the door, "Aw cool, Inuyasha is here! How ya been?"_

"_Um okay. What did you have to bang in here for. Nearly gave me a heart attack."_

_^_^ "Oh sorry I just wanted to know if Kagome was here or not."_

"_Yeah well it's very rude to bang like a maniac; you don't know what they could be doing." Kagome snapped as she got up. "Or about to do…"_

"_What do you mean?" Souta asked, Kagome grabbed him by the shirt and lead him out to the hallway._

"_Nothing, just get out." He stopped at the door frame._

"_Are you two going back right now? Can Inuyasha stay for dinner?"_

"_Souta I don't think Inuyasha wants to stay for dinner." She said pushing Souta out her door again; as she was struggling to get Souta out her room, her mother came in to view._

"_Oh Kagome you're still here, how are you feeling dear?" Kagome looked up and saw her mom with a smile on her face, she had almost gotten Souta completely out of her room,_

"_I'm fine mom, but could you please tell Souta-"_

"_Hey mom," Souta jumped out in front, away from Kagome causing her to fall down. Inuyasha once again had his hands on her wasit, "Can Inuyasha stay for dinner? Please, Please, Please?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi walked around Souta, "Oh Inuyasha, when did you get here?" In a flash she was standing in behind of him tweaking his ears. She adored Inuyasha, even if he did get into spats here and there with her daughter; that was just what teenagers in love did. The fact that he was here with her now made her happy._

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, "Um I'm not sure, I can't really tell time." He then looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting, he remembered that when he first showed up that the sun was heading towards the west. "Awhile I guess."

She smiled, "Oh well that's fine, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, what are we having?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of food.

"Actually mom, Inuyasha and I was just about to leave, so we can't-"

"Chicken chow mein, white rice and ran men noodle ranmen noodles! I bought this new wok that I just can't wait to try it out!"

Inuyasha jumped up and got in Mrs. Higurashi's face, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Excuse me, but didn't a certain demon say that a certain group of people were missing a certain someone and that a certain someone should get back right away?" Kagome shouted as she turned her, still in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome, no one said that." Kagome dropped her mouth, he did not just said that! He just totally ditched her for food, not to mention he lied about going back with her!

Inuyasha walked past her; followed by Souta and then her mother, "Close your mouth, birds will poop on your bottom lip." Her mother stated. Kagome didn't know what to think, everyone just left her in her room, dazed and confused. Kagome fell back onto her bed, "I'm going to kill him…"

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A) -(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-**

"I give up!" Ayame had touring all around the valley looking for Kouga and he was nowhere to be found; her subconscious lead her back to Naraku's castle, she was pounding on the door.

"Enter!" said a voice behind the large gateway. She stepped in and slumped across the courtyard to the patio. Ayame walked to the screen and sat on the wooden floors. "What do you want girl, is there anything wrong?"

"I give up, I can't do this anymore. No matter what I do Kouga will never see me like he sees that woman." Ayame curled up against the wall and brought her legs to head.

The figure behind the screen took a sip of a cup, "Have you at least been looking for the jewel shards?" He picked up a paper doll in his hand.

"This power that you gave me didn't allow me to see the jewel shard; I feel nothing, and what I do feel is my own demon powers. I just need to move on."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ayame looked up from her watery eyes and turned her head,

"Ko-Kouga?" There he was standing further down the hallway slowly walking to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you sure you want to give up on me? All this time you wanted to be with me and now that you are so close you want to give up? That doesn't sound like the Ayame I know..."

Ayame stood and waited as "Kouga" came and held her in his arms, "Kouga I love you so much. All I wanted is to make you happy; that's why I-" He push a finger over her kips and pushed her into the wall. "Kouga, wh-what are you doing?"

Kouga took ahold of both of her wrist and pinned them above her head with his right hand and placed his left on her stomach. "Giving you what you want." He moved his hand down and caressed her thigh. "This is what you want, isn't it?" His hot breath was tickeling her neck, forcing her face to turn red.

"Y-yes..." She felt his hand move up her thigh and tough her lady area; as a traveling wolf demon princess she had time for undergarments of that nature. "Kouga" did not hesitate from entering her. "Ahh, Kouga..."

"Yeah you like the way this feels don't you? So do I; your pussy feels nice and wet." He lunged his digits further inside; making her scream in ecstasy. He pumped his hand and winced when her tightness was squeezing him,

"Kouga, I'm cumming!"

He released his fingers.

Ayame was dropped down back on the floor shaking; her body was so confused, why didn't she feel this orgasm. She looked up to see Kouga shaking his fingers dry, then wiping them off on his pelt.

"My turn..." "Kouga" lifted up his bottom kilt and showed his appendage to Ayame, her mouth was drooling for a time. He was touching himself as he watched her crawl on her hands and knees to reach him.

"Please, let me taste you..." Ayame sat on her knees as she brought Kouga's penis to her mouth, first she licked the top then engulfed it with her lips. She saw Kouga's head lay back in pleasure; the made her wet again.

"Yes, suck it." "Kouga" patted her head as she bounced back and forward on him; he glanced down to see his shiny stick disappear over and over into her mouth. "This feels so good, just image doing this to me for the rest of your life." He forced himself deeper down her throat; picking up the pace her was giving him.

Naraku watched as Ayame's face became flushed as she sucked faster and faster, "Im cumming!" A loud howl echoed through the castle halls as "Kouga" enter his hot man juice into her throat. "Swallow it" He ordered.

**GULP**

"That's a good bitch..." Kouga yanked himself away from Ayame's mouth and pushed her back to the floor. "If you want to finish, kill Kagome and bring me the rest of the jewel shard. Or have Inuyasha do it, your choice."

Ayame was then left alone on the floor, determined and horny.

**-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-**

"Shippo was right, this is very relaxing!" Sango was lounging in the hot spring, while Kilala was snoozing on the edge; she was a cat after all. They had been there for what seem like hours, but Sango didn't want to leave. "The water was just the right temperature and the night was so beautiful that she almost forgot all about her troubles.

"I wish Kagome was right to enjoy this with me; she loves having "girl talks" on nights like theses." Sango brought her knees to her chest; the steam was making her sleepy, she felt herself starting to drift. "Stupid Inuyasha, always doing stupid thinks. Speaking of stupid things, I wonder what Miroku is doing. He's probably lurking in the bushes right now watching me; poor Shippo probably feel asleep and he took his opportunity to leave..."

YAWN

"Stu...pid...Miroku..."

"_So you are still here..." Sango snapped out of her sleepy hazed and saw Miroku standing before her, 'Oh Shippo I knew you fell asleep...'_

"_I was wondered that you had drown or a demon took you away." Miroku say sticking his staff into the ground._

"_You doubt my abilities as a demon slayer?" She asked coldly, scooting to a soother edge to climb up one._

"_No at all my dear Sango, of course without your weapon and in your current state one who find you very_ vulnerable...

_'Vulnerable... What does he mean by that?' Sango only thought for a second before she turned her body to reach for her towel. She stopped when she heard slashes in the water. She turned to witness Miroku splashing water on his torso and face._

"_Wh-What are you doing, Miroku?" Quickly grabbing her towel and covering over up her breast._

"_I simply that that since I was here that I could bathe; what is the problem?"_

"_I was still bathing you idiot! You've couldn't have waited until I got out?" She scooted towards the edge and started to climb._

"_That scar is still there?" Sango stopped._

"_What?"_

"_Oh I was just surprised that your scar from Naraku was still visible on your back; does is still hurt?"_

_Sango lowered her body back into the steam; "No, it as much; thanks to Kagome's medicine the pain has subsided. I feel like this mark will be here forever; as a reminder of what I've lost that I'm fighting for."_

_She felt the water move and soon a patted hand on her shoulders, "Kagome is a good friend..."_

_Sango curved her neck towards him; "She is, I miss her so much." She gently shivered at his touch and twisted her body more. "I-I should go, my fingers are get squishy." Sango started to wrap her towel around her again,_

"_Wait, if you still have pain I knew another way to relieve it." Miroku finished his thought before he got a slap in the face. "Kagome allowed me to read on her scrolls from her time; it contain many pictures of the human body."_

"_Are you suggesting I get hit with pressure points?"_

"_I am suggesting that am willing to give you a massage, the rub down will ease the pain away."_

_Once again Sango stopped her escape of the spring to listen to Miroku, 'Is he kidding me? Does he honestly think I am going to let him touch her?!'_

"_Miroku, I don't think-"_

"_I don't blame you for nothing trusting me, it was just a suggestion." Miroku quickly turned so Sango could get out in peace._

"_Wait," Miroku stopped, Sango blushed as her lips quivered, "Just a little bit..."_

_Miroku smiled and nodded, he and Sango both turned back around like before. Sango laid her head in her arms as she posted her torso on the shore. Miroku then standing behind her; he placed both hands on her shoulders, firmly squeezing them._

"_How does that feel?" He adjusted his footing to not press himself against her; Sango made some strange groan that made him halt. "Sorry, does that hurt?" Sango shook her head, feeling blush coming back._

_Miroku continued._

_Moments past and Sango was feeling tired all over again; this time she was warmer. He had touched her about everywhere on her back; and he never wavered from his commitment, he was being a gentlemen. Through his jester, he was doing the best her could to not enjoy her moans as the messaged carried on; he had to keep moving further away to not hit her with anything._

"_Harder..." Sango gasped as Miroku hit that spot; one of a many that was paining her, she arched her back to get more pressure then made contact with something else. "Miroku, is that what I think it is?" She asked nervously._

"_Sango please forgive me; I couldn't help it! The way you were moaning-"_

"_Keep going..." Sango was flushed, the way she was position made Miroku's digits hit that tiny pain that could never go away, she was elated._

"_As you wish..." Miroku was red all over, his "staff" was pointing to Sango "backside" and he was getting harder by the minute. It didn't help that her moans got louder and more frequent. 'Sango please, stop moaning! You are driving me crazy!'_

_She could helped it; her mouth was closed but she allowed them to escape. It wasn't long before she too felt Miroku enjoying himself; it was trying to enter her back side, "Please; don't stop, feels so good!"_

_Sango pushed back against him again, only this time he entered into her; the water only helped lubricate her bottom. A small squeaked from her lips when she was penetrated; the pain was a weird kinda good, she forgot about her back._

"_Sango!" Miroku grunted, he too felt the tight pain and that was just the tip! She once again begged him not to stop; he began to experience rocking of Sango's back and butt. "Sango, this feels so good!" Miroku found himself holding on to her shoulders for leverage._

"_Oh Miroku, yes right there!" The slashing of the water was drowning out the crickets and owls that were out, surely by now Kilala had woken up and ran to get help; but she wasn't going to last much longer. With Miroku now messaging her breast trying to stay steady as he pounded her body;_

"_Sango, Sango, Sango..." That's all he was panting, he wanted to be so close to her, he could feel it. The pure relationship they were having made him incredibly happy; not only was he pleasing her with an erotic message, but he was also please her womanhood. "I'm so close, Sango may I-"_

"_Yes!" Sango's insides were inflamed, what was going on with her; she was a lady. This is not how she wanted to lose her virginity; granted he respected her not to do that, but what kind of people did this kind of thing?!_

_She came._

_Sango took a deep breath as wave of pleasure rushed over her body; the release she was feeling ran down legs, her knees were about to give out. "I got you..." Miroku let go of her mounds then latched on to her stomach as he let go of his own orgasm. Miroku gyrated as he exited Sango's butt; it pained him to leave, however the tightness was more painful._

_**POP**_

_Miroku landed his forehead on her mark; her body was just as shaky as he was. Sango used her arms to lift them both off the end of the spring; Miroku helped her turn her body around to face him, "Feeling better?"_

Sango looked up from the steam; her face was sweaty and her heart beat racing. Catching her breath was alone in the spring again, no Miroku and Kilala was still sound asleep. One hand was grasping onto her breast, then other was in between her legs. "What?"

"Sango!" Miroku once again stepped out of the bushes, fully dressed; staff at hand. "So you are still here... I was wondered that you had drown or a demon took you away." Miroku say sticking his staff into the ground.

Miroku knelt forward to reach his hand out to her; she grabbed her towel from behind, then swam over to him. He closed his eyes, while she stepped out and covered herself. "Thank you..." Miroku quickly fixed his robes and and retrieved his stick, he waited on the side while she got dressed in new clothes. Sango tapped him the shoulder to single she was ready to go, Kilala in hand.

Sango's heart was still pacing as they walked back to the hut; she glanced over at Miroku for any reaction, "Is there something on your mind?" He asked; she blushed harshly. Sango shook her head and quicken her pace.

Miroku smiled down at Sango's blush, with his free hand; he grasped onto her hand holding Kilala. He interlaced their fingers and continued their walk; the lights from the village were coming into view. Sango looked over at Miroku's stern chin and grin, "I don't care if it was a dream..."


	9. Chapter 9: Tomorrow's Sorrow

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 9: Tomorrow's Sorrow-**

"I wonder how she's doing..." Kouga was back home in the mountains and was still thinking about what he and Kagome had done; granted it was nothing super sexy or actual rutting, but it was the furthest he's ever gotten with her.

"Kouga, supper is ready. Do you want any?" Ginta walked over to Kouga as he sat at the opening of the cave; he was watching over the underlings as they went on patrol. Ginta handed his friend the piece of deer meat,

"Thanks..." Kouga snatched the meat away, but didn't seem to interested in eating at the moment.

"What's the matter Kouga, not hungry?" He asked again.

"No, it's not that..." He responded taking a big sigh,

"Is it about Kagome?" Kouga took a bite of his meat and grunted. "Well why don't you go see her again? You know where her village is now, so just go down the rabbit hole or whatever." Ginta watched as Kouga's ears perked up and his face shined with light,

"I just had a great idea! I can go see Kagome; I know where her village is now!" Kouga sprang up and started shaking Ginta by his armor, "All I gotta do is go down that hole thing again, and blam I'm there!" Quick as a bunny Kouga was gone.

"What was that all about?" Hakkaku walked over to his brother and helped picked him up.

"Kouga just had a great idea...?"

**-(H)(A)(K)(K)(A)(K)(U)-(A)(N)(D)-(G)(I)(N)(T)(A)-**

It was dark, and his demon eyes could only see so much; the thick tree trucks and tall branches blocked out the moon. "Now I know it was somewhere this way..."

He had used a few "land marks" to help him reach back to the hole that lead to Kagome's village; once he found his way back to that old woman's village where Kagome would stay with mutt-face it was just a matter of finding the clearing from there.

Kouga was lost.

"I know its not that far away..." Kouga was heading to the clearing where he witnessed Kagome's colossal strength, instead of finding a lone well; he found a lone body. "It's that woman again..."

Like a ghost haunting a cemetery Kikyou's white outfit was hovering over the well's mouth opening. She was just standing there watching the wooden portal; Kouga approached cautiously. Kikyou circled the well as if she was wondering how such a magnificent device worked the way it did; Kouga questioned it too, but as soon as he smelt Kagome he really stopped caring. The expression on her face was that of sadness, like she was missing her dear friend or she was sad to be alone.

"Inuyasha..."

_'So she's the women that-'_ Kouga was still trying to get to the well as quietly as possible hoping that she would depart soon, but a twig broke his silence. Kikyou stopped, turned around the well and readied an arrow,

"Come out now!" She demanded. Kouga held his hands by his head and sulked out of the forest, he didn't stopped until he reached the portal. "You? What are you doing here?" Kikyou slowly lowered her bow and replaced her arrow, Kouga in turned lowered his arms; this wolf was no danger to her for right now.

"Well I was just on my way to see my lady, you know the one that look like you."

Kikyou glared burrowed her eyebrows, "Yes I know of Kagome. What business do you have with her?"

"No offense to you priestess, but that is no business of yours." He walked past her and processed to his mission. Kouga brought one foot on the edge, "Look, I apologize. I don't know you and that was wrong for me to attack you earlier." Kouga once again found himself glancing down the dark hole in the ground as he contemplating jumping again.

Once was an accident, twice is happenstance.

"Wait." He stopped. "You do know that Inuyasha is currently with her do you not?" Kouga turned,

"Wh-what?" Kikyou walked past Kouga and sat herself on the lip of the well.

"You did not think that you were the only one that could past through the well did you not? This well is made from the tree of ages, it has magical powers." She smirked, "Inuyasha goes there all the time, he has been going down there for years..."

Kouga back away from this woman; was what she saying true? He took a seat next to Kikyou; only to slide down the wall. "He-he does?" He asked nervously; he twisted his head to face her.

"As a lone lost soul I wander the Earth sporadicly, I have seen many wonderful things; and awful things as well. Every so often I like to return to the village where I was raised and look in on my younger sister. She is not long for this world; I want to make sure that I at least made an effort before she passes..."

_'The old woman? How is she still so young?'_ Kikyou stood from her spot; a small lizard type ghost floated towards her, it had a tiny glowing ball in it's claws. Kouga watched as lizard ghost dropped the shipment and flew along his merry way. "Wh-what are you?"

Kikyou took the ball in her hands, then held it to her chest, until it disappeared. "I was the priestess of that village, and windowed lover of Inuyasha. He, unfortunately, also stays with my sister; along with that girl. Inuyasha owes me his life and one day I will mean to have it..."

_'If he is promised to her, why does he stay with Kagome?'_

"Wolf prince, I believe that we can help each other..." Kikyou knelt down next to Kouga, placing her hand on his armor. "You wish to have Kagome and I want Inuyasha, perhaps we can both have what we want?"

"What are you getting at woman?" Kouga pulled back her forcefulness.

"If you were to take Kagome away to your lands, then I am free to revoke Inuyasha's debt."

Kouga stood up, "What the hell are you talking about? Kagome is never away from that mutt-face asshole for two moments; you said it yourself that he's with her right now! What makes you think I can tell her to come with me?"

Kikyou also stood up, she walked away getting ready for another lizard; "Surely after your time with her, you can simply ask her to be with you. I highly doubt she would refuse." Kouga sat on the opening of the well again,

"What about Inu-Trasha? Can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey you know where's a good place to go if you die? Let me show ya!'" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and put his left leg over his right, "Look I wouldn't mind Puppy-Nuts dieing and going to hell and outta my hair with no problem, but I know he protects Kagome when I can't. I see the way he looks at her and I know that something is there; he-he cares about her...a lot..."

Kikyou once again prepared for her soul collector to drop another ball in her hands, "Is that what you want?" This time she held the creature in her arms, "Do you wish to forever watch as the love of your life spends all their time with another? Knowing that the one person that you're thinking about is in the arms of someone else? Living life with the fact that that one little thing you shouldn't have done could have changed it all?"

Kouga was at a cross, she was crazy? She sounded like she was stalking Mutt-face for a long time; watching his every more, if you truly love someone their happiness should be more then enough for you. As long as they were happy that should be all that matters. On the other hand, they would both would get what they want.

"I will talk to her for you..." Kouga was jolted out his head thoughts, "Once they have returned I will take Kagome on a walk and I will tell her how kind you are." Kikyou faced Kouga, "After that she could make her own decision."

"What do you get out of it?" Kouga twisted his pose and also face Kikyou.

"Inuyasha of course, if she is with you then he will be with me. Simply as that."

Kouga took another thought; what she asking was diabolical, however if she just talked to Kagome on her own accord then it wouldn't be deceitful. "Okay crazy lady, I see what your doing here and I want no part of it." Kouga slowly began to walk past Kikyou, "However, if you want to talk to Kagome yourself, then I have no problem wit that. Do what you want..."

Kikyou was alone again.

"Bravo! Who knew that a priestess could be so devious?" a voice echoed in the tree, Kikyou slowly reached behind her back for her arrow, she turned with a start and aim for the darkness in the trees. "Ah!" She took her time getting to her target, seeing that she had to follow the sound of agony in the brush. "Release me!"

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" She grunted as she painfully reached to pulled the arrow. Kikyou pointed her finger and gently pressed her hand into the arrow; not feeling any remorse for the pain she was causing. "I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

Kagura screamed; this was more excruciating, like when Naraku takes a hold of her heart. Kikyou was using little to no pressure on the tip of the arrow; "Alright! Stop, Naraku ordered me to follow you! Please release me!" She removed her finger then yanked out the arrow, from Kagura's right shoulder. Kagura collapsed to the ground panting,

"The next one won't miss..." With that Kikyou turned her heel and began to walk.

"Wait!" Kagura pleaded, she stopped in her track and slightly turned her head, "You hate Kagome, why are you helping that wolf?" she finally stood grasping her shoulder.

"Ill do whatever it takes to get Inuyasha back..." Kikyou turned once again and disappeared.

**-(N)(A)(R)(A)(K)(U)-(N)(A)(R)(A)(K)(U)-(N)(A)(R)(A )(K)(U)-**

"Thanks for dinner!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome's mom after dinner was eaten, plates were washing and put away.

"Oh your welcome Inuyasha!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha was about to close the door when a half of tiny body stopped him, "Inuyasha! Why are you sleeping in here with Kagome? She's a girl!"

"You'll understand when your older runt, sometimes girls aren't so bad." Inuyasha winked as he pushed Souta out of the way and slammed the door closed.

"Hey no fighting up there!"

"Sorry!"

Inuyasha walked to Kagome's bed and sat down as she finished the last bit of her homework, "How can we leave first thing in the morning if you stay up all night with your studies?"

"Inuyasha I told you, I'm going to school in the morning and then we were going back. I just found out that there's a big test tomorrow."

"What? We didn't agree to that!" Inuyasha snapped up and stomped his feet towards her.

"Hey no fighting up there!"

"Sorry!"

Kagome reached behind to stench and pop her neck, "You probably didn't hear me over all the shoveling you were doing at dinner!" She brought down her arms then started to rotate her blades,

Inuyasha growled at her and retracted down, "Fine, but I'm picking you up right after and we're going back as soon as possible, got it?" Kagome made some sort of sound signifying 'yes' and continued her exercise. He looked back at her movements, "Are you shoulders bothering you?"

Kagome once again grunted and switched arms; then started rolling her head, "It's nothing, I guess I've been sleeping on my bed wro-" She stopped when she felt Inuyasha's strong arms around her neck. "In-Inuyasha?"

"My mother would do this to help me fall asleep. She always said that it helped the sandman find you faster if your already asleep, then you would have good dreams..." He firmly grasped her shoulders when she slumped them down on her body; soon her head dropped.

Kagome was drifting away from the concentration she had for her books; Inuyasha's touch was so calming. _'How long have I been waiting for you to touch me like this? His hands are so hot and powerful, must be from welding Tedsusaiga; but he's not hurting me. Inuyasha's hands are kinda big too...I wonder if- No! Don't think like that!'_

Inuyasha was having trouble concentration just like she was, massaging her shoulders with that stupid chest holster; Kagome's clothes were always getting in the way. He bent Kagome against her desk and started to undo the lock thing on her back. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting this 'bra' thing off!" Kagome got up and pushed Inuyasha, before he had a chance to shout he saw as she turned and reached her behind her back, Inuyasha saw a deep blush as her breasts bounced ever so slightly. She slipped off her straps then pulled it from under her shirt. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed.

_'I'd be damned before I let another three years go by without feeling those hands again!'_ Her chest slightly drooped as she reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a strap; she dropped it to the side, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before she took her place at her desk again. "Shall we continue?" He nodded to himself as he shakily reached her shoulders again; Inuyasha gulped a lump down his throat and started.

"_Inuyasha..."_ was forced to out her mouth as a moan; her body felt warm all over again. For a moment for first time today, she did not think of Kouga; there was only, _"Inuyasha..."_

_'Is she calling me, or is she-?'_ Inuyasha was staring at the top of Kagome's head; when he adjusted himself, he was now staring more at Kagome's front. Her mounds were bouncing as he brought her back and forth; Inuyasha was concentrating more on the front, each time she came towards her head slumped back.

Kagome _was_ feeling sleepy, Inuyasha's mom was diffidently a wise woman; she leaded back in her chair and landed on what she was hoping was Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome looked over and watch Inuyasha as she batted her eyelashes, "I'm sleepy now..." He nodded let her rise up. She walked over to her bed and began to undo her skirt, Inuyasha quickly twisted away from her; "It's okay Inuyasha, you don't have to turned around. All those times you've 'accidentally' seen me naked, I'm sure you already seen everything."

"Th-They were accidents!" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, "Are-are you sure?", his face was crimson with anticipation. Kagome smiled and nodded then continued to undress; he turned his head fully to the left and watched as Kagome revealed her ghost white panties and slipped her school skirt down her plump thighs, past her noble knees, blewed past her strong calves and dropped around her ankles. "Beautiful..." A blush spread across both of their faces, Inuyasha was finally seeing what was under that shirt without the fear of getting a slap to the face, or suffering with a 'sit' command.

Kagome was starting to feel shy, many times has Inuyasha have focused on her so intently; when he was talking about serious things or trying his hardest to explain his feelings. She nervously smiled when she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't blink, she felt it best to continue on. Kagome used her thumbs to grab a hold of the lacy fabric that held her underwear in place, first she uncovered her bottom then shimmed it down her legs.

_'Is she serious? What is going on, what I am I suppose to do? I feel stupid just standing here like-eh-what is she doing now?'_ Inuyasha slowly lowered himself on the floor, he crossed his legs; never leaving her body with his eyes. Kagome crossed her arms over her head and reached for the edge of her shirt; her breast once again bounced as her pink nipples turned erect.

"Brrr..." Kagome shrived as she took a minute to allow Inuyasha to examining her. _'I wonder if he's ever seen Kikyou naked before? I know that I'm not the beauty she was but...'_ Kagome did her best to not cover up her privates; she wanted him to know that she not afraid and she trusted him completely.

Kagome was breath taking.

He was taking her all in; every curve, every muscle. Even though Inuyasha had a perfect seat to look at her birthing area; he never stopped glancing back up at her face, slowly turning pick as she jumped her eyes back and forth from Inuyasha and bedroom door. Here was this girl-no-this woman that he has known for three years standing before him; exposing herself completely, giving him something very valuable.

Her naked body.

"Do you like what you see Inuyasha?" He finally blinked, mouth a gaped he nodded slowly; Inuyasha began to sweat, the air in her room was getting thin; and he could hardly breath. Inuyasha soon was appreciative of his idea to sit down early; he was "pitching a tent" under his kimono and the loose pants were doing great to protect him.

Kagome felt elated that he was paying so much attention to her; his face was wet and his eyes were wide, it started to creep her out that he wasn't blinking. She blushed again and reached for her pajamas; Kagome flicked them out to lowered them down to her feet, "Turn around..." She flopped her head up and looked at him through his bangs.

"Wh-what?" She cracked, pants at hand she stood up straight again.

"I said, 'turn around...'." Inuyasha sounded cold; was he now enjoying the show, he sat up proudly. Kagome carefully turned her heel and faced her bed; she once again flicked out her pants and descended to bend over, this was different from before. She didn't know what he was going to do now that she couldn't see him coming.

Kagome started to feel vulnerable, yes she trusted Inuyasha and yes she started this whole mess, but not knowing what he was doing or how he was looking at her now made her feel insecure. Did she have scars on her back, did she look better from the back, was her ass fat? Kagome felt a slight breeze as she raised her left foot into her pants hole; then with the right. "Slowly..."

Inuyasha was starting to sound like those guys in movies that get off by watching woman undress, how ironic that she was doing the opposite? Still exposing her behind Kagome climbed her pants up her ankles, ascending towards her strong calves, blew past her noble knees, and past her plump thighs. Kagome stretched the elastic over her bottom and finished at her waist.

Kagome turned back to see what the results of her peep show did on Inuyasha; he was leaning against her desk with a sweaty forehead and one of his hands missing. She grabbed her shirt, placing one arm down one sleeve; then pushing her arm into the other. Kagome took her time buttoning the front top to bottom; giving Inuyasha one last glace at her "rack".

"Ready for bed?" Inuyasha was snapped out of his stupor and shook off his fatigue; he pounced before her. Kagome pulled back her blanket then sat down on her bed, she scooted herself in and shifted to the edge, she looked to see Inuyasha heading for the window, "Where are you going?"

"Outside. I always sleep in a tree to watch over you when you sleep." He didn't know if it was because of their new found spark to want to "share" things; but he felt like maybe it was his turn. "I feel like it's another way I can always protect you." Inuyasha seemed like he always had something on his mind and that he could never really sleep; he was constantly on the prowl, always vigilant. At time she has caught him keeping watch at they're campsites, when did he ever get any sleep?

"Inuyasha, I know that our relationship is very difficult and lots of things have been happening between us. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could. You've done so much for me, and all I want is to see you happy. Whatever decisions you make in life I want them to be yours and no one else's." She opened her blanket and patted the free space; "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

_'Okay now I know she's lost her damn mind! First she undresses in front of me and now she wants me to bed with her?'_

"Uh Kago-"

"There's no better way to protect me then if you laying right next to me!" Kagome smiled, she once again patted down at the spot and flashed Inuyasha her big browns. Inuyasha lowered his head then rose to look at Kagome,

"If that's what you want..." He lowered his foot from the pane; closed the window and headed for Kagome's bed. He stopped to untie his kimono and remove his top and the shirt underneath; he glanced over at Kagome to see her reaction to his openness to his nude body. "Kagome...?"

She was not paying attention; she was off in her own little world. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had seen Inuyasha's naked chest like this; counting how many times would she have to repair his beaten body, or the times she would accidentally catch him bathe.

This time was different.

He wasn't hurt, he wasn't in need of medical care and there was no hole anywhere around; he was healthy and fit. Inuyasha's lean frame was rippling with muscles; he was tone and broad. _'I hope his mother knew what she was bringing into this world.'_ Kagome fell over to the empty spot and began to crawl over to him; she rose up to sit on her knees and placed her hands on his chest, and lightly felt his skin.

_'It's amazing how human like his skin is, inside this body are bones, muscles and blood running through it and in the end he bleeds just like I would.'_ Kagome could still see the old battle scars, he was like a medieval warrior, _'And in this heart is the nicest, kindest, and most beautiful I've ever seen.'_ She reached up and touched his face, then felt his cheeks with her thumbs; oh how she loved him.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked again. This time she reached up; and puckered her lips, Inuyasha watched as her face got closer and closer. _'Kagome, st-stop acting weird! What are you about to d-do?!'_ He slammed his eyes shut as he waited for impact on his face, only to receive a nibble on his neck, her teeth made dart his eyes open wide. "What the hell girl!"

"Hey no fighting up there!"

"Sorry!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome my her waist and tackled her to her bed; he climbed on top of her, "What is wrong with you? You been acting weird all day!" Kagome reached her head up and lightly kissed him on his nose, she giggled and rolled towards her wall. Dumbfounded and confused he sighed and followed suite.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome."

"Hey, y'know your mother was right, that massage did help me a lot. Thanks!" Kagome sat still waiting for an answer, but was surprised when she heard a small snore from a Hanyou nose. She brought the cover over her shoulder and yawn, _'Your right Inuyasha, I will have a good dream...'_

**-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(G)(O )(M)(E)-**

Going back home was not an easy task; she was still injured from that damned woman, and was loosing a lot of blood fast. She felt herself getting weak as she entered the courtyard and slumped through the halls to her master's chambers; her demon powers were now restricted by the purification. Slowly lowering herself to her knee she crawled to the sliding door and opened it,

"Kagura, what do you have to report?" He took a big sip of his sake.

"Erg, it appears that Inuyasha has disappeared and he has that woman with him. Erg, I do not know when he is to come back." Kagura was still hurt from that tiff she had with Kikyou; not just physically but her pride, without Kanna around she couldn't heal herself.

"What of that wolf?"

"He has formed a union with that priestess woman to get rid of Inuyasha and -erg- that girl that look like her. She wishes for the two of them to -erg- take away Inuyasha and that girl from each other so they can be together -erg-."

_'So Kikyou plans to get rid of that girl, by having Kouga take her away?'_

"She also plans on using Inuyasha to carry out her plan to have Kouga killed and the jewel shards taken away..." Kagura was slowly loosing conciseness, where was Kanna?

"Fine, you may go to your room." Kagura bowed her neck and started to scooted away.

"Wait," She turned dizzily, swaying back and forth. A large pale hand lunged to Kagura and grasped her by her neck; he pulled her towards him and tighten his grip. "Did _she_ do this to you? Did _Kikyou_ beat you so easily?"

Kagura did her best to nod her head as she grunted and winced; Naraku snapped his right fingers and summoned a saimyosho, it flew in from out of nowhere and hovered in his face.

"If this happens again, you will need more of these..." Naraku extended his tongue and roughly licked her right shoulder, Kagura watched in disgusted as he slurped up her blood from her body. When he was done the poison bug landed in it's place, it melted into Kagura's side then disappeared. "Now go..." He threw her down on the ground turned back to his bowl on clay.

Naraku took a handful and began to form a tiny doll then sighed, "Disgusting..."


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim.

**-Chapter:10 Confessions-**

"One, two, three!" Inuyasha hoisted Kagome out of the well and over the lip of the well when the two of them returned from Kagome's time after that evening. She had packed her giant yellow bag full of clothes, food and supplies for her and her friends. "Are you okay Kagome?"

She flipped the bag over her shoulders and started to rotate her shoulder cuff, "Yeah, I guess I packed up more then I thought I did." Inuyasha walked over and touched her sore arm, he grasped her gently; Kagome placed her hand on top of his, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Inuyasha pushed her hand away and grabbed her by the waist,

"Are you afraid that what happened last night might happen again?" He brought his face next to her ear and whispered seductively. Kagome felt blushed as her stomach dropped; she lightly pushed him away smiling brightly,

"C'mon silly, let's get back; I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Kagome turned back to her bag then reached for the straps; she got stopped by two hands wrapped around her waist. Kagome halted as she was pulled backwards into Inuyasha body; he buried his face in the back of her neck and inhaled deeply, "In-Inuyasha?"

"Last night you shared something with me that I thought was long gone, I appreciate it." Inuyasha swung her around to face him and engulfed her in his arms; he held her close then stroked her hair. "I feel so much closer to you now."

_'What have I done? Inuyasha, I'm so happy!'_ Kagome circled her arms around his waist and squeezed him as best she could. _'Are you coming back to me, did what I do last night change us so much?' _Inuyasha let go of Kagome enough to pulled her towards him, he leaned down slowly and closed his eyes, _'Inuyasha...are you...?'_

"Look they weren't here yesterday or the day before that, what makes you think they're going to be here today?" Inuyasha's ear perked up as he hear footsteps and voices approaching; he completely let go of Kagome and walked over to her bag, Kagome stood confused with her lips puckered.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" He didn't answer, he just sat on the edge of the well and waited.

"Because my dear Shippo, Inuyasha doesn't allow Kagome to stay in her time for no more then three days; seeing as that he hadn't seen her for a few days prior to that, by my calculation they should be here..."

_'Oh I see, I guess we aren't ready to move forward...'_

Kagome first saw a small brown stick appear from the tree then a foot connected to a monk with a small fox demon on this right shoulders. She walked over to her bag, ignoring Inuyasha, and opened it. She started to rummage through it,

"Kagome..."

"How nice of them to come and greet us, huh Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him the biggest saddest smile she could muster and retrieved her items. She turned and awaited for her friends to show themselves.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he leap from Miroku to Kagome's arms, he hugged her chest tightly and took in her scent that he loved so much. "I've missed you so much! Never leave us for that long again, please?!"

She smiled down at him, "I'll try not to Shippo." She finished by handing him a few lollipops she got out of her bag.

"Yes, well unless Inuyasha upsets her again, she should be here for awhile..." Miroku walked over calmed and mildly hugged Kagome; staying on his best behavior having Inuyasha not so far away.

"Shut the fuck monk!" Inuyasha spat, he yanked Kagome's bag over his shoulder and stomped towards the village.

"I hope he didn't give you too much trouble while you were away." Miroku asked releasing Kagome.

"No, this time was different. It was...interesting..." She handed him a small box full of honey green tea, he slightly bowed as a way to say thank you. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and escorted her back to the village. "So I notice that Sango isn't around, is she okay?"

Shippo once again hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, "She stayed back with Kaede to help with the harvest."

"Kagome!" Everyone looked up as they watched Sango gallop out of nowhere; she was waving her arm while carrying Kilala with her.

"Sango there you are! I was just asking Miro-" Kagome practically fell over when she and Sango made contact; the only thing she was thinking about was poor Kilala.

"Where have you been? Its been crazy here without you."

"Well I was catching up with some school work, and then Inuyasha showed up so you know how that is..." Kagome forced a giggle.

"Yes I only just saw him a minute ago. Well I'm just glad your back safe and sound, I"m so glad your-" Sango stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that Miroku was beaming a charming smile at her; he was looking so intently Sango felt her face get warm. "Sorry to cut things short, but I must finish helping Kaede." Sango slammed her face into Kagome's cheek then ran off again.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked rubbing her right side.

"What was 'what' about?" Miroku tilted his head in confusion.

"Sango, she ran off kinda fast..."

"Oh yes that, I'm not too sure; she's been acting like that since the other night..."

**-(S)(A)(N)(G)(O)-(K)(O)(H)(A)(K)(U)-(K)(I)(L)(A)(L )(A)-**

The night was going along fine as she and Kaede caught up with their work on the crops, with Kagome's assistance; Kaede made a wonderful dinner of fish and vegetables for celebration of her return.

"Ah it sounds like ye have discovered a new power."

"A new power? I had no idea I could do that."

"Every young priestess has the power to vanquish demons and purify evil, but she also has her own special ability to do much more." Kagome was amazed with herself, did she just luck upon a new skill some how, or did she manage to tap into some sort of unseen strength she never knew she had? What caused it? How can she do it again? Will she be able to control it without draining her body of energy?

"That's incredible, maybe with a new power we can defeat Naraku more effectively!"

"Shippo!" Sango ran over to the little kitsune and slapped his mouth shut. "How rude!"

"No Sango its okay, I feel the same way; I need to know how I did it in the first place and how I can do it again." Kagome rose up from her place and started to grab dishes for her and everyone to eat, after all except two bowls were handed out, she walked over to the door. "Inuyasha, will you be eating with us?"

He was laying in front of the fire with a reed in his mouth. Inuyasha seemed to be lounging on a log with his hand behind his head and one leg over her knee. "I'll eat after everyone else does, I'm not that hungry right now." Kagome didn't want to push him anymore then that; she nudged her shoulders and poked her head back inside.

"Because the first thing out of your mouth was about Naraku, that's why!" Miroku exclaimed answer Shippo's tedious question on why he got in trouble.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Shippo was banging his tiny fist on his head, growling.

"Oh go easy on him you guys, it's okay." Kagome waved her hand then walked over to the cooking put full of delicious stew, she filled her bowl; using Inuyasha's to protect her hands from the heat. "Kaede I do have a question, di-did Kikyou have incredible power like that?" Miroku choked on his sake, Sango stopped her spoon in front of her mouth, and both Shippo and Kilala spat out their food.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, "I just got done reprimanding Shippo; then you go on like that!"

"Sorry you guys!" Kagome sweated dropped, "I wanted to know that since I am...Kikyou's...reincarnation that maybe that power came from her." Everyone turned to wait from an answer from Kaede,

"Well..." A sweep of the bamboo door interrupted her from the tale; they all turned to see Inuyasha stepping inside.

"Inuyasha, what are-?" Kagome was suddenly swept off her feet and into the arms of her Hanyou friend; he quickly donned the corner space, taking Kagome along with him, she soon found herself in Inuyasha's lap. "Inuyasha!" She still had the hot bowls in her hands.

It was nothing out of the ordinary to have Kagome sit in Inuyasha's lap, they have done it often, the strange thing was to have him do this openly with their friends around. Things didn't start to feel weird until Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her shoulder-blade.

Then it was uncomfortable.

"As I was saying...unfortunately Kikyou was not able to achieved such power. Her emotions were not as obvious as yours. It was...difficult for her to show emotions when it came to things." Everyone looked at her again as her face turned crimson do to the awkwardness of the subject matter.

_'Was I really that easy to read? No, duh, you'd have to be blind not to know that I was upset or angry. I'm sure by now they all know how I feel about Inuyasha...'_

"So when you were attacked by that demon you unleashed so much anger that you purified it."

"It was probably from all of her frustration from fighting with Inuyasha and-" Once again Shippo got pop in the face. Kagome remembered where she was at when she felt a squeeze on her stomach and a shuffle of a face on her back.

_'I wonder if this conversation was bothering him...?'_

"Kaede, every time I use my arrow I'm always feeling a strong emotion, why was this time different?"

Everyone looked back at Kaede as she spoke again, "That, my dear, is something ye have to figure out on yer own. What was upsetting ye so much that ya felt this change of rage?" Kagome felt Inuyasha's head lift from her shoulder-blade and turn towards the door; he let go of her waist, he grasped her by her armpits and rose to his feet.

"I'll be right back." He then dashed out of the door, leaving nothing but a vapor trail.

_'Here we go again...'_

**-(M)(I)(R)(O)(K)(U)-(S)(H)(I)(P)(P)(O)-(S)(A)(N)(G )(O)-**

"So do you plan on keeping your promise with the wolf prince? He is not with whom to piss off."

Kikyou was pacing between trunks as she was followed through the branches by Kagura, who once again wanted to have a "quick chat".

"I made no such promises to anyone and as I said before, I have no intention to loose what belongs to me..."

Kagura halted as she felt as though she had gotten her answers; she reached for her hairpin and pulled out her transportation, it expanded and she sat on her feather. "I must go now; I have things to do." Kagura bidden her a farewell before she flew away.

"Kikyou!" She turned startled as saw a flash of red and white; Kikyou rested her hand on her non-beating heart and fell back on a tree. "I'm only going to ask you this once, and I want a straight answer, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha slowly approached Kikyou, left hand on Tedsusaiga ready for a battle if it reached that point.

"You startled me, I was not expecting you so soon." Inuyasha continued walking, not saying a word. "I see, you have returned; how was your travels?" Kikyou waited more moments as he said nothing; still heading her way. "Inuyasha I am here as a favor to you."

He stopped, "What are you talking about?"

Kikyou began her own pace forward to meet him in the middle, "I have some...information...I thought you might like to know." Inuyasha rushed the rest of the way to the priestess and held her by her arms, shaking her slightly.

"Is it about Naraku, do you know where he is?" Inuyasha seemed anxious; his face was pleading, no hopeful. Kikyou raised her forearms and landed them on Inuyasha's arms,

"So you do still wish to avenge me, that makes me happy..." She pressed her face towards him, her eyes close and lips puckered out; sadly nothing made contact with her. "Inuya-"

He pushed her away and reversed direction, "Look if all you ever want is to bring me out here and talk about nothing then cut the bullshit. I'm done." Inuyasha snapped then retreated.

"Kouga has been with Kagome!" That made him stop.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He didn't turned his head or his body; Inuyasha stood completely still.

"Kouga, the mountain wolf prince, has been fornicating with Kagome..." Kikyou glared as she stepped to his side,

"You-you're lying, Kagome would never-"

"Really Inuyasha, she wouldn't?" Kikyou glided over to Inuyasha and spun around his body, "How many times have you complained that once again Kouga came to take Kagome away from you. Remember the first time she was gone? She stayed with him for almost a day, who is not to say that did not do it then?!"

"Kikyou, how do you know all this?" Inuyasha was nervously back away from her, but he was not fast enough, she caught him in her arms and placed her head on his chest.

"Inuyasha, I have been watching over you; so far yet so close. As a lone lost soul I wander the Earth sporadicly, I have seen many wonderful things; and awful things as well. Every so often I like to return to the village where I was raised and look in on my younger sister. She is not long for this world; I want to make sure that I at least made an effort before she passes..."

"Kikyou, you've been following me around? Why have I not been able to smell you around?"

"On my journeys I learned to cloak myself; its some odd new power that came upon me when I was in enemy territory."

_'Unfortunately Kikyou was not able to achieved such power. Her emotions were not as obvious as yars. It was...difficult for her to show emotions when it came to things.'_ It was like Kaede was saying earlier, _'Every young priestess has the power to vanquish demons and purify evil, but she also has her own special ability to do much more.'_

"Kikyou, is what you are saying true, did Kagome and Kouga...do that?" Inuyasha felt his legs buckling. She pulled herself away and grabbed his face in her hands,

"Inuyasha I would never lie to you, the wolf prince told me himself; he has claimed her." He couldn't hold himself anymore; Inuyasha landed on his knees with his torso placed gently in Kikyou's bossums. "Inuyasha, when I was alive I had many males suitors; but once I met you I knew where my heart was."

Acting on instinct he reach around her waist and hugged her frail body; just as he had done with Kagome earlier, _'I don't care, I don't believe her. Kikyou wouldn't lie to me about this, I have no reason to trust her, but what is going on. No, I have to talk to talk to her; I refused to believe this!'_

"Inuyasha! Where are you? It's getting late, are you coming back?"

It was Kagome, it was about the time for her to start looking for him; it was time to go. Inuyasha raised his head from her chest, "Kikyou, I have to-"

"I know...Go...I understand..." Kikyou let go of his face and and helped him to his feet, he in turn did the same. Inuyasha nodded his head before he took off; he didn't even see the malevolent smile that crossed Kikyou's face.

Kagome was spinning around in a teesy, eyes on the tree tops of any kind of sign of her friend, "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." She ran into a soft tree trunk that was wearing a bright red kimono.

"Inuyasha! You startled me! Where were you? Are you okay?" Kagome was examining his clothes and body up and down, yammering all of her questions.

He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop the assault on his body, "Kagome I'm fine, can we please go back to the hut?" He moved her out of the way and began to walk, Kagome was only a few steps away.

"Inuyasha, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Kagome, I'm fine." She finally caught up to him and grabbed his hands before putting her head on his shoulder.

_'Just fucking fine...'_

**-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(K)(Y )(K)(Y)(O)(U)-**

Its was late, night time late; when the air was cold and the nocturnal creatures rule the land. Kouga had used all of his wolf like ninja skills to sneak back to the well; travel to Kagome's village and back to her cottage to visit.

It was dark inside, it wasn't surprising when accounting what time it was; he sunk the to the window and then slide the glass open. With one hop he scaled into the room and searched for his goddess; a small lump in the bed was his reward._'Ha, I knew she was here,'_ Kouga walked over to her bed and lifted up her blankets. "Kagome? Ah ha- huh?". It was Souta, Kagome's little brother; he was sleeping so soundly. _'How disappointing, maybe she is somewhere else in the house.'_ Kouga was turning to leave when he felt a tug on his pants leg,

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked sleepily. "Wait, you're not Inuyasha..." Souta climbed to his knees.

"Hell no I'm not that mutt face bastard!"

"Well who are you? What are you doing here?" he started rubbing his eyes.

"My name is Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. I was looking for Kagome, is she here?"

"No..." Souta yawned. "She when back with Inuyasha earlier today." He laid himself bad down in her bed,

_'Earlier today? Damn it I just missed her! I might have seen her the other night if that crazy woman hadn't stopped me!'_ Kouga turned back to ask Souta another question, but the little boy was already back to snoozing; Kouga covered him up then flew back out the window. _'Go back to sleep runt,'_

**-(K)(A)(G)(U)(R)(A)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(N)(N)(A )-**

"Progress report..."

"I was hot on the trail of Kouga the other night and I was really close to him, but all of a sudden his scent disappeared, like magic." Ayame was sitting in front of her "master" as he made another clay doll while enjoying his sake.

"I see, Kagura!" A creaky door behind the two slid open and revealed the wind demon and her sister; they were both carrying something in their hands. First Kanna stepped ahead carefully holding a small brown box, next Kagura followed carrying a tall water pot. Naraku glanced at Kagura instructing her to place the pot down first, then ordered to leave; next Kanna handed over the box then left as well.

"What is all this?" Ayame nervously asking, she peeked into the pot and saw that was inside was not water,

"You have failed me too many times, this is to make sure that there are no more mistakes." Naraku opened the box and retrieved a diamond shaped jewel shard,

"Is that a-?"

"Yes, the thing you wish to see most;" Naraku squeezed the piece between his pointer and his thumb, drawing blood. "You are a silly girl, and I am a busy man; I have no times for your games." When the shard was covered he dripped it in the pot, engulfing his hand; within a few moments he brought his hand back up.

"What are you doing?" Ayame was on all fours as she watched a slimy goop get absorbed by Naraku's fingers.

"Come here." She then processed to crawl towards him, he stretched out his hand and waited for her chin to land in his palm, "With this, everyone will get what they want..." Naraku lifted his hand holding the jewel and brought the sharp tip to Ayame's forehand; slowly inserting it into her temple made her scream bloody murder.

Naraku tossed her body to the side as Ayame finished her hissey fit; he then went back to his sake. When she arose her eyes were glowing bright green, a new aura was surrounding her body; "What have you been to me?!"

"I have given you the powers of the jewel shard, besides my own. You now have the ability to achieve your goals, as well as mine. Now you can see the jewel, find Kagome, get the jewel and tame Kouga as yours; and do not fail me again." Naraku took one more sip of his sake and shooed her away.

Ayame didn't know what to do first, hug Naraku thank you or run off on her mission, "Naraku!" She turned to the door to see a steamy priestess, her fist were clutched and her face was red. "A word?" Ayame looked back at Naraku to see what his reaction was, surely this woman did not know who he was and the powers he possessed.

"Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in..." His smirk was mischievous, it made her nervous when this priestess walked past.

_'My God, her scent is awful; but her aura is...'_

"Ayame you have your orders." With that she dashed out the door, Ayame glanced back once again before she closed the door slightly behind her.

_'Who is that woman, what is she so mad about?'_

"Curiosity killed the cat..." Startled Ayame jumped at Kagura's voice behind her, "...I know because I killed him." She giggled and paced forward. Using her fan Kagura pushed Ayame aside away from the door before standing in front of it, "There's nothing in there for you."

"Sorry, I know. I just couldn't help looking at that woman; she looks so familiar..."

"She should, she is that Kagome girl's predecessor." Ayame looked confused. "She is Inuyasha's ex lover; after they had parted ways, Kagome came to replace her. That woman is dead." Her eyes shot up, Kagura was nuts! There's no way that woman _sitting_ in there with Naraku was dead,

_'She did smell like dirt and clay, but her outfit is perfectly clean...'_

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Yes, I guess I do." Ayame trotted down the hallways before taking off.

_'What a strange one...'_

"Excuse me? I do not have to do a thing." a annoyed voice said from behind the door.

Kagura turned back to the door she was protecting and peered inside a little crack Ayame left, _'What __**is**__ going on in there?'_


	11. Chapter 11: What A Girl Wants

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim.

**-Chapter11: What a Girl Wants-**

"Naraku!" a steamy priestess was standing at the door of Naraku's chambers, her fist were clutched and her face was red. "A word?" Surely this woman did not care who he was or the powers he possessed.

"Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in..." He smirk was mistrustful, "Ayame you have your orders." With that she dashed out the door, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do not play with me, you know very well why I am here." Naraku finally finished with his doll and placed it on the window pane, he grabbed his tea kettle.

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean," he took a sip. This disrespect angered Kikyou more, she yanked out an arrow from her bag and readied her bow.

"Sending Kagura to spy and follow me is your idea of a game that I do not wish to play!" She aimed towards his heart, then his head.

"So it's perfectly fine for you to follow your ex lover around like a dog? Tsk tsk tsk, that is not how the Kikyou I remember would act."

His words hit her empty whole where her heart once was, what was she doing? All this time she was so focused on being with Inuyasha, she had forgotten to real purpose. What had she become?

"She had more class..." No, she wasn't that Kikyou anymore; deep down she's always know of that. As much as she wanted to pretend, it was a fact that part of her life was gone now, she just wanted things to be over and all she needed was Inuyasha.

"Naraku I am in the minist of a plan and I no longer want you to interfere. Stay away from me." Kikyou tucked back her arrow and turned to leave.

"Excuse me? I do not have to do a thing." Taking another sip of his cup, then standing up. "You don't tell me what to do 'Kikyou'. You are not speaking to that human Onigumo." He stopped walking towards her when he noticed that she too also stopped.

"Am I not?" Kikyou face Naraku with her owe smirk on her face, "We are both frauds, as much as you like to pretend your are not who you used to be either. Yes, you have powers and wealth, but you still have that human's heart in your chest, the one that still beats for that Kikyou."

Naraku tired his hardest not to let her words get to him, "I am nothing that like you or that weak bastard Onigumo!"

Kikyou laughed, "Oh please! Who do you think you are fooling? Your appearance might have changed but you are still the same lonely thief that I help in the caves that day."

Naraku slapped Kikyou in the face.

The pain in her face was only coupled with the sharp pain she was feeling when her hands and knees hit the floor, she barely saw that small splats of blood on the floor before she began to lift her body up; but a foot in her back stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" Kikyou turned slightly to observe that Naraku was hovering over her, his robe now on the ground and his bare chest was puffed out. He kicked his foot out and pushed Kikyou further down on the floor.

"What are you-?" A full body landed on her back, securing her in place; Naraku grabbed her hands and forced them down,

"As you said 'Kikyou' I am not the man I once was; when I was Onigumo I would have cherished you; pleased you in way that half breed would have never thought of." Naraku raised his torso just enough to get Kikyou's front off the ground, his testicles flew from out of his body and grabbed Kikyou robes; they ripped off and restrained her by the wrist, knees and stomach. She was bare naked on her hands and knees like some charlatan, then air from the room was chilling.

"You are also not the person you were once, so it will not matter if I did this." A massive pressure pressed against her birthing whole upon entering completely. Kikyou screamed loudly as she felt her lower half ripping in two, warm blood was trickling down her legs.

"You are a clay doll that walks the earth, stalking a boy that no longer wishes to be with you. He would rather have an imitation who showed up by accident." He was grunting with each pump, forcing more juice and blood from Kikyou's vagina.

"It was all your fau-!" Naraku shoved a testicle into her mouth to keep her from speaking, she moaned louder instead

"Do you like this, does this please you?!" Naraku rammed Kikyou harder and faster, digging his nail into her buttocks, "What about you Kagura?" He yelled at the sliding door, Kikyou looked up through her tears from the floor to watch Kagura enter the room. Her top was revealing both of her bosoms and her dress altered to help access her triangle better. "Come in here."

Kagura steadily stepped inside, never fixing her clothes she placed herself on the far wall then slid down to the floor, slowly she opened her legs and continued on the assault on herself. Kagura used her right hand and reached down to her valley, inserting two fingers inside; while her left grabbed a hold of her right breast, teasing the nipple.

"Don't move," He order sternly. Naraku was elated, finally giving Kikyou a thing or two, while his bitch was taking care of herself in the corner. He let go of Kikyou's knee and reached far across the room to shove his extra tentacle into Kagura, "Now cum!" he was very close.

Kikyou's tears had long dried up from the pains, now her face was red with shame and embarrassment, she was being violated and was liking it! His rod was filling her up, and was making her mind wonder,_ 'Inuyasha please forgive me, I wanted you to be the one that took my virginity away; I'm so sorry!'_

**SQUISH**

"Ahh!" Both Kikyou and Kagura yelled as their wetness was release all over Naraku's appendages, he too let go inside of Kikyou; as a clay doll there was not chance of children. First he removed himself from Kagura, yanking it out of her now small cave; then let go of Kikyou's body. He pulled out his bloody member, making Kikyou shiver on all fours. As Naraku stood up and located his clothes; Kikyou lowered her body back into a fetal position.

"Kagura, go clean you and Kikyou up and fetch her clean clothes." He finished by wrapping his robe around his torso then sat back in his place. Kagura shakily walked over to pick the priestess up and carried her towards the door.

"Oh and Kikyou...?" Kagura stopped walking with Kikyou and turned, "As for that favor...I will no longer interfere. All you had to do was ask..."

**-(****A/N:****Sorry if I made this part a bit graphic; I wanted Naraku to tease and Kikyou in the way she did to him and that he had her in the ways he always wanted, by any means necessary. As for Kagura I was giving her a little Stockholm syndrome falling in love with a kidnapper)-**

There was still time to do a few more things before everyone went to bed, Inuyasha gathered some fire wood while he could still see; Miroku and Shippo helped Kaede back to her hut. Kagome and Sango were off to take a quick bath in the hot spring,

"Yeah don't be long, we have a big day tomorrow..." Miroku warned watching the girl pasting him, going towards the spring.

"We won't, it's just a quick rinse Miroku." Sango winked at him as she caught up with Kagome.

"Do not worry Miroku, those two are in the best of hands; they will watch out after each other no matter what."

"That sounds like the kind of connection only girls seem to have..." Shippo added opening the bamboo door for Kaede.

"Indeed, as much as I appreciate woman, I will never understand the complexity of their friendship. Nothing is more important then a bond between ladies."

**-(S)(H)(I)(P)(P)(O)-(K)(A)(E)(D)(E)-(M)(I)(R)(O)(K )(U)-**

It was a beautiful night to relax in a nice warm bath, the full moon was perfect; the air wasn't too cold or not hot. Sango and Kagome had strolled down to the water, still in depth conversation from the days events.

"Well it was really weird, never has Inuyasha been so bold and outspoken like that. It was...different."

Sango sat down her clothes and towels on the ground as she and Kagome stripped to their bare bodies, "Well it's to be expected; for the longest time he has had deep feelings for you. It was only a matter of time before he was to act upon them."

_'Really? Has he finally gotten over Kikyou and is trying to be with me? Geez he sure picked the right time to do it just when I was forming a connection with-? What was that?'_

"Kagome?" She turned to see her friend lowering herself in the steamy bath, taking one more look around before Kagome dropped her underwear and proceeded forward.

"Still, it was nice that he wanted to express himself openly like that..." Kagome soon settled in the water herself and wadded next to Sango by the shore, they both got a good view the the night's starry sky through the trees.

"What a perfect end to a perfect day..." Sango watched her friend as she stretched her arm high above her head and sighed, it took her a few moment to notice, but this was the same place she had her "dream" about Miroku. "Sango, are you okay, your face just turned red all of a sudden..."

"What? No-no it's nothing!" Sango turned her face nervously, she hadn't realized that she was so deep in thought. Sango was about to turn back around when she felt a soft hand on her forehead.

"Well you don't feel warm, but your face still looks flustered." Sango face Kagome with a strange look, "Sorry, Inuyasha would do that to me a lot when I would look ill." She sweat dropped away back to her spot.

"It's okay." Sango was feeling like she was on the spot, her visions of Miroku was clouding her mind. She needed to talk about this strange occurrences, "Ka-kagome? Do you ever fantasize about Inuyasha or Kouga?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kagome was drawn back with her question, she knew that they came her for girl talk, but nothing like this.

"Have you ever had a strange dream about Inuyasha or Kouga?" Sango wanted an opinion on the matter immediately.

"Well yeah, lots of times; I'm always thinking about Inuyasha. As for Kouga that has just come up recently." Kagome felt her own blush coming on.

"A few nights ago, while you were still gone the second time; I had a...fantasy about...Miroku... I wanted to know if that was odd or not."

"Oh Sango!" Kagome slammed her should lightly into Sango's, "Of course that's normal, when you spend as much time with a single person as you and Miroku does then it's bound to happen." She raised her hand to her mouth and whispered into Sango's right ear, "I have it from a very reliable source that he fantasies about you too!"

Giggling, Sango pushed Kagome back to her place and hid her face again, "I never knew that I had such an imagination!"

"Was that your first time having one?"

"Yes and no, however it was very...vivid... I had this odd feeling in my loins..."

"Sango I think what you had was a wet dream." Kagome reached behind her and grabbed her soap and rag and proceeded to lather up,

"A 'wet' dream? Well yes, I was here in the spring when it happened, but-"

"A wet dream is when you imagine the person you like in a sensual type manner... Was that the first that you masturbated?

"What is this 'masturbate'?" Sango too then grabbed her wash rag and waited for Kagome to finish with the good smelling rock.

"When you touch yourself to get the sensation of sex. Was that your first time touching yourself?"

_'What is that feeling, it's strong. Is it Inuyasha, no, no that's a presence of a jewel shard!'_

"Kagome what is it?"

_'I know someone is there, I bet its Miroku with my glass jar of shards; so I won't detect him. He's watching us! I don't want to embarrass Sango... Oh, I know...'_

Kagome then sits back down next to Sango and leaned next to her, "Follow my lead...Trust me." With a wink Kagome sat down on her knees and turned to Sango.

"Oh Sango, your body feels so good next mine; the heat from the spring is really making me hotter." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and pulled her back towards her stomach.

"Kagome..." She plucked a floating rag from the water and grabbed the soap from the grass.

"Oh Sango let me wash you body because it feels so good to...do...that for some reason...!" Kagome lather the rag before she used her soapy hand and took a hold of Sango's left breast, then started washing her left. If her face wasn't bet red before it was by now, Kagome was rubbing her nipple with her hand; and washing her torso and tummy.

That feeling in her loins was coming back.

"Kagome! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah doesn't this feel good Sango, I love the way your beautiful body feels in my arms;" Kagome shouted to the bushes again, her plan was working. Despite Sango's grunts and moans, she was barely able to hear grunts and moans from the plants. _'That's right Miroku, have a good look see!'_

"Kagome!"Sango gasped, her area was being violated by her best friend. Kagome first rinsed off the towel of soap then proceeded to wash Sango's triangle. She closed her eyes as the warmth from the water and Kagome's hand made it inside of her; considering she was getting washed up, Sango felt really dirty.

"Oh Sango! You feel so good inside!" Kagome walked Sango's body over and guided her bank to bend her over the edge of the spring; she continued to pamper her vagina with the towel. "Do you like this Sango? I love to make you feel good." Sango was helping her clean herself by bobbing back and forth; her nipples grazing the due covered grass, making the experience even better.

"Kagome, I feel my release again!" She shouted as she dug her nails into the dirt.

"Yes Sango, cum for me!"

**AHHH!**

When Kagome took the towel out of Sango, it was covered with her juices. She released Sango's breast to turned her to face her, she set Sango down and watched as she was engulfed in the water. _'Now let's see what that fool looks like with his pants down!'_ Kagome leaped out of the pool and retreated her own body towel and ran towards the bush. "Alright Miroku, I hope you got a go-!" Before Kagome was able to remove the bushes out of her way and brown blur flew past her and away into the forest.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Kagome ran back to Sango who was trying to get herself together, her face was still flushed with shock. "Sango, what's going on?" She asked reaching the shore.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, with Shippo on his shoulder, "Are you two okay?" He quickly realized that he was staring at a half naked Kagome and a barely covered Sango, Inuyasha hurried to spin around. "I-I heard a scream, what's going on?" Sango glance up at Kagome as she helped her out of the spring, they both looked away blushing, sharing this secret would be their life bond.

"Um, nothing happened Inuyasha, I was just getting pay back to-"

"Inuyasha -breath- there you are! Are the girls -breath- okay?" It was Miroku.

_'Miroku?! What the hell is he doing here? Well he is out of breath and very sweaty...'_ Catching his breath he soon joined Inuyasha at not watching the girls. Sango quickly dried herself and joined Kagome by the dirty pile of clothes, when she was dressed Kagome stomped over to Miroku.

"What were you doing just now?" She asked forcing her hands on her hips.

"Um I was helping Kaede to bed, I guess I got caught up in a story she was telling me. Are you two alright?"

"Y-yes were fine..." Sango had gathered up all the clothes and meet her friends near the spring entrance.

"Okay, well then shall we go?" Miroku stepped aside, and allowed Sango to pass in front of him; he soon follow suite.

_'Well if that wasn't Miroku, who was it?'_

"Um Kagome, could I have a word with you...?"

**-WITH THE BOYS-WITH THE BOYS-WITH THE BOYS-**

_'Inuyasha I would never lie to you, the wolf prince told me himself; he has claimed her.'_ Inuyasha couldn't stop playing those word in his head, were they true? Did Kouga actually have Kagome to himself while they were gone? No Kagome wouldn't do that to him.

_'Really Inuyasha, she wouldn't? How many times have you complained that once again Kouga came to take Kagome away from you. Who is not to say that did not do it then?!'_

The trip back to the village was a streeful and tedious one, and taking longer then he would have liked. "Kagome taught me how to smile, how to trust; it's because of her that I friends. Relying on the companions, shedding tears for others; true strength and kindness. Kagome taught them all to me; she was born to meet me and I , too for Kagome's sake."

"We won't, it's just a quick rinse Miroku." Sango winked at him as she caught up with Kagome.

"Don't worry Miroku, those two are the best hands; they will watch out after each other no matter what."

"That sounds like the kind of connection only girls seem to have..." Shippo added opening the bamboo door for Kaede.

"Indeed, as much as I appreciate woman, I will never understand the complexity of their friendship. Nothing is more important then a bond between ladies."

Inuyasha dropped off the wood he collected on the side of the hut and continued to walk inside; he sat in the corner and watched as Miroku and Shippo helped Kaede down on her floor mat, "Ye all not to make a fuse over me, I'd be alright."

"No Lady Kaede, you are still hurt from that attack, you need as much rest and less work as possible." Shippo exclaimed. He fluffed her pillow and placed it in the spot where her head was going to go.

"That's right old woman, that's why we've been picking up the extra slack; so go to bed rest up and get better." Inuyasha added as he adjusted in his spot, crossing his arms and legs.

"Inuyasha, must you be so rude!" Miroku finished covering her up then finding a place on the wall far from her.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is!" He snapped back.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha Kaede, he's just upset that Kagome ran off with Kouga from three days; he's still not over it." Inuyasha snot a nasty look at Shippo who retracted by climbing into bed with Kaede for safety.

"Heh, first of all, runt; she didn't run off with him. He kidnapped her. Big difference."

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have been in that predicament in the first place!" Shippo received another glare.

"Look I know, I fucked up okay? You act this is the first time Kagome ran off after we have had a fight!"

"True Inuyasha, however that is besides that point; the anger she felt for you that night unleashed a force that no one has ever seen. With this new power Kagome might be the key to destroying Naraku forever; in the wrong hands she could be used as a tool to rip apart space and time."

Inuyasha hated when other people were right about him; this time particularly, his mind was all in a swirl. _'Damnit, I have to talk to her about what happened to her and Kouga! How could I be so stupid; Kagome has done more for me then I could ever imagine. Heh, I guess somehow without me knowing, it just feels so natural now to have Kagome by my side...'_

"Miroku is correct Inuyasha; ye must be kinder to Kagome from now on, until she has better control of her new abilities. She is a special girl with so many emotions, non that compare to Kikyou and because of that she needs to be cared for, nurtured and cherished."

Shippo bounced out of the bedding mat and pounced on Inuyasha's knee; "Yeah that means you can't call her names, you can't yell at her about stupid things and you ca-"

**AHH!**

"Kagome! Sango!"

"The girls are in trouble!" Inuyasha made no effort to worry about Shippo being thrown off him; he dashed out the hut and down to the spring, with Shippo hot on his heels.

"Well be right back Kaede!"

"Wait Miroku, this would be the first test of Inuyasha's attitude, he mustn't arouse her anger at this delicate time of this experience; her mind and body are very sensitive to her emotions right now. Anything she feels could bring wonderful peace or great destruction.

"Right, I'll remember that." With that he was also gone.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, with Shippo on his shoulder, "Are you two okay?" He quickly realized that he was staring at a half naked Kagome and a barely covered Sango, Inuyasha hurried to spin around. "I-I heard a scream, what's going on?" Sango glance up at Kagome as she helped her out of the spring.

"Um, nothing happened Inuyasha, I was just getting pay back to-"

"Inuyasha -breath- there you are! Are the girls -breath- okay?" It was Miroku, he had ran the other way there.

Catching his breath he soon joined Inuyasha at not watching the girls. Sango quickly dried herself, when she was dressed Kagome stomped over to Miroku.

"What were you doing just now?" She asked forcing her hands on her hips.

_'__Anything she feels could bring wonderful peace or great destruction.' _"Um I was helping Kaede to bed, I guess I got caught up in a story she was telling me. Are yo two alright?"

"Y-yes were fine..." Sango had gathered up all the clothes and meet her friends near the spring entrance.

"Okay, well then shall we go?" Miroku stepped aside, and allowed Sango to pass in front of him; he soon follow suite. Miroku had gladly taken the pile from Sango as they walked back to the hut, Kagome was slowly following them, still pondering who was behind those bushes, Inuyasha stood still...

"Um Kagome, could I have a word with you...?"

Both Sango and Miroku halted, not looking back at their friends. Kagome was surprised also, what else could Inuyasha have left to talk about? "Um sure Inuyasha, let me just help Sango put our clothes away and I'll meet you by the river." She ran ahead and grabbed a hold of Sango's arm and lead her back to the hut.

Miroku and Shippo remain, "Inuyasha are you certain that's a good idea?" Shippo asked hopping on Miroku's shoulders.

"Heh, get off my back! I'm just going to ask her what was going on with her and Kouga?" Inuyasha folded his arm and proceeded forward.

"You can't! Remember what Kaede said!" Shippo dashed in front of him and used his arms to block his path, Inuyasha simply walked past.

"Yeah, yeah I know what she said..." He continued down to the hut, until Miroku got in his way before he reached the door,

"Shippo is right, Kagome's mind and body are very sensitive to her emotions right now. Anything she feels could bring wonderful peace or great destruction."

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready!" The boys turned and saw Kagome wear a light purple "Hello Kitty" tank top with thin straps and matching cotton pajama pants. "Ready when you are..."

Inuyasha started to head out when he got caught Miroku's hand, "Remember what we said..." He nodded before he followed Kagome to the well.

_'Please don't ruin this Inuyasha...'_


	12. Men are from Mars, Woman are from Hell

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim

**-Chapter 12: Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Hell-–**

"Dammit, where the fuck is he?" Ayame was using her new ability to the full extend of its power, she had gone to literally the ends of the Earth searching for Kouga and now she was getting close very close.

"I know he's around here somewhere!"

"Aw is the little princess having problems locating her wolf boy?" Ayame turned towards the tree tops searching for this familiar voice.

"What the fuck do you want Kagura? I don't have time for this."

Kagura hopped off her floating feather and landed in front of Ayame, she flicked out her fan and smiled, "Well someone has developed a potty mouth..."

Ayame was done, she stomped ahead and pushed Kagura of out the way, she stopped a few steps ahead and sniffed the air deeply. She got something,

"Ah you smell that?" Kagura asked, slowly creeping on the side of Ayame, "Yeah you do don't you, the smell of arousal; that scent of sex and sweat. It's Kouga's isn't it?"

Ayame was trying her damnest to drown out Kagura annoying voice, but the sad part was that she was right, that pine waterfall scent did smell like Kouga's musk.

"Th-that could be any horny demon in the area, it is almost mating season."

"True, you are very right." She walked away, but quickly came back, "However not every 'horny demon' have that specific taste to it?" Kagura fingered the air signaling Ayame that she flavoring the mist. "Go ahead, give it another sniff." Ayame glared at Kagura before she once again took a huge whiff of the breeze.

"Wh-what?" Ayame stammered, she stood on her tip toes to make sure her suspicion was correct. "No..."

"You do smell it don't you?" Kagura walked up to the wolf princess and gently whispered in her ear, "Kouga's orgasm..." Her voice made Ayame shudder.

"H-how did you know?" she dug her nail into her palm and grounded her feet.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I simply asked if you had taken the time to stop and smell the rosy air." Kagura once again walked past Ayame and summoned her feather. "It does make me wonder...where else would Kouga would have had the opportunity to release his seed unless it was with that Kagome girl, whatever she is."

Ayame slowly followed the wind demon to her ride, begging her more answers, "What do you know?"

"It's quite curious as to why she would be interested in Kouga when she has Inuyasha on her arm..."

Kagura sat sideways on her feather, "Who knows, maybe Inuyasha was finally done with her and has moved back to that priestess woman... Men are so fickle." She made a face of confused, but sarcasm was dropping all over her words.

_'That priestess woman, the woman that was at the castle?'_

"Oh well maybe they're all having one giant sex party at the village to the south, who knows..." With that Kagura had hovered in the air then made a bee line back to master's castle.

_'Village to the south? That place with that wooden well!'_, Ayame soon disappeared being followed by a dusty trail.

**-(K)(A)(G)(U)(R)(A)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E)-(K)(A)(N)(N)(A )-**

"_Alright Miroku, I hope you got a go-!" A brown blur flew past her away into the forest. _"Damn that was close, a few more seconds and I would've been caught!" Kouga was fixing up clothes and pelt back to normal, after his "almost" encounter with Kagome, he needed a few moments to regain his composure. "That had to be the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

He decided that it was the best idea to wait awhile before he tried to see Kagome again, most likely Mutt-face was going to hog her for the entire night. "Maybe if I make a ruckus she'll come out an-"

"_So Inuyasha, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" _Kagome asked as she sat down on the lip of the well

"What the hell-?" Kouga continued to hid in the trees as we watched the drama on the ground below; he saw Kagome in a bright new outfit swinging her arms about while was Inuyasha pacing around.

Inuyasha was struggle to find the right words to ask her, he felt like his brain went blank, "I just wanted to know did you-are you and- have you ever-? Damnit!"

Kagome's face was scrunched up in confusion, she stood up and headed back to the village; "Inuyasha maybe we should wait until tomorrow; so you can get your mind right..."

"No!" Inuyasha rush in front of her only to scare her and bounce her backwards a tad, cause to Kouga to spring up, "Sorry. Look, I know what I want to say, I just cant say it!"

"Okay Inuyasha, I'll wait..." Kagome dusted off her pants and walked back to the well. He followed her back and took a deep breath,

Inuyasha watched as Kagome played with small strains of her hair and puffed out her lips as her legs swung against the wood,_'Ye must be kinder to Kagome from now on, until she has better control of her new abilities. She is a special girl with so many emotions, non that compare to Kikyou and because of that she needs to be cared for, nurtured and cherished.'_

"Kagome, those few days you were gone, did you have rut with Kouga?" Kagome slowly stood up from the well,

"Wh-what?"

"Did you have sex with that smelly wolf? Did he make sweet sweet love to you? Did you guys fuck?!"

Kagome was scared, never had Inuyasha looked so anger before; she was shaking. "Inuyasha where is this coming from?" Inuyasha snatched up Kagome's arms and rocked her back in froth.

"Please Kagome, ju-just answer my question. Honestly, did you and Kouga have sex?"

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't lie to him; she loved him. She slid her hand on either side of his face and held him, "No Inuyasha... I can stand here, look straight in your eyes and tell you up front and honestly that Kouga and I did not have sex."

The breath the Inuyasha was holding finally was let go from his mouth; he slumped his head down on her shoulder, _'Thank God, she did-'_

"However we did get a little more friendly..." Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and stretched his arms out to face her.

"You did what?" He subconsciously was digging his nails into her arms.

"Your hurting me!" A deep rumbling could be heard from the sky, and clouds started to form; covering the moon.

"What did you say, Kagome?" he snapped her backwards.

"Inuyasha, your hurting me; stop it!" her powers were peaking up again; _'He's got his claws in my skin, if I sit him; I'll got down too!'_ Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's forearms and magically pushing him away. Trying to stop himself Inuyasha ended up hitting a tree, when he recovered he glared at her.

"Atta girl Kags...Kick his ass..."

"What do you mean you two got 'more friendly'? What the fuck does that mean Kagome?" Inuyasha used the base of the tree to lunge himself forward, he was making a beeline to Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

He skidded across the grass as he landed in the dirt; Kagome pleaded with the grounded Inuyasha, "Sorry, it just sorta happened; Inuyasha!"

" 'It just sorta happened'? How the hell does that 'just sorta happen', Kagome?" he shouted when he peeled himself out of his whole.

"After I woke up from that demon attack Kouga had taken me to the mountains, he was kind and nice and enticing by the affection."

"Affection? He's a dirty smelly wolf; he probably gave you some sort of wolf disease!" Inuyasha was now yelling while cleaning off his clothes,

"It's a lot more of affection then I get from you as of late, at least he's caring enough to check up on me!" Kagome scoffed, turned around and crossed her arms.

" 'Check up on you?' So he was in your room that night!" Inuyasha was so fluster he started to stomp around and frail his arms about; purple lines on his face were forming. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! Your room was funking and then you tried to cover it up. How could you Kagome!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I never mean for things to go that far!" As Kagome stepped close to Inuyasha, she slightly touched his arm; only to be inadvertently punch in the face by a waving fist. She landed on the side of the well, holding her nose with her eyes on the brink of tears.

"Oh hell no!" Kouga stood up from his hiding place and sprang forward towards her,

Inuyasha finally clam down enough to see what he had done, the purple strip on his face was disappearing, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kagome!" He hustled over to her and tried to turn her around; she flinched away from him, clinging in fear. "Ka-Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't see you-I-I-I..."

"Get away from her!" He turned to see an even more furious Kouga, fist clenched and fur fuming, "I said get away from her!" Anger Inuyasha found himself leaving her side and allowing Kouga to check on her, Kagome was holding her nose and crying silently into her hands. "Let me see..."

Kagome lowered her arms and showed Kouga her face, she vaguely saw Inuyasha far enough away, like he was a little puppy that got caught peeing on the floor. Her eyes went back to Kouga's big blue ones; he first saw the sincerity in his orbs, then glared behind towards Inuyasha.

"Your coming with me..." Kouga gently raised Kagome into his arms and turned towards Inuyasha, "Nice job mutt-ass; her nose is bleeding." She faced Inuyasha who wouldn't turn around, "You have seriously fucked up mutt shit..." before taking off.

**-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(A)(G )(O)(M)(E)-**

It was a lonely flight back to her master's castle and on the way she had to make one last stop to make before she went home. Kagura was watching the ground for a certain form; then she spotted walking with what looked like a spring n her step.

"You've become a bit of a ninja, Kagura. What do you want now?" Kikyou shouted to the high branches and watched as the wind sorceress descended down to the ground, hovering on her feather.

"You seem to be in high spirits..."

"You seem to be continually following me, despite my warning." Kikyou walked past her, behind Kagura was stepping on the ground.

"I was wondering how your plan proceeded. Were you successful?" Kagura asked following the priestess.

"I was, I just witness the great confrontation between Inuyasha and Kagome. I am certain that she will no longer be an issue."

"Congratulations." Kagura flicked out her fan and gave herself a small breeze, "Well now that she is out of the way, surely Inuyasha will be yours now?"

"Yes, I will cleverly place myself at his side and comfort him..."

"Oh how wonderful for you," Kagura turned her heel and retreated to her feather, "Do you think he will want you after you've been tainted by Naraku?"

Kikyou stopped, her head turned slightly; "Excuse me?"

"You certainly did not think Inuyasha would want to be with you after you were touched by Naraku, the demon that causes him pain each and everyday, the demon he hates more then that wolf prince, the demon that drove you two apart in the first place? His scent is all over your body."

Kikyou stood speechless, Kagura was right; her body was stained with the blood and the seed of Onigumo. He had taken her most precious treasure and there was nothing she could do to get it back;

"I'm afraid that I had not thought of that." Kagura came back for a moment, she took a hold of Kikyou face and force her to look deep into her eyes,

"Obviously." She tilted her head and smiled. Kikyou watched as Kagura summon her feather and flew away.

"You bitch!" She twisted her body slightly before her body was slammed into a near by tree, "You fucking evil bitch!"

It was Inuyasha.

He used his forearm to pinned Kikyou by her neck, grabbing Tetsusaiga and sticking the blade in the trunk next to her face. "I heard everything you told Kagura, how could you do that to me?"

"Inuyasha, my tale was not untrue; she did indeed have relationships with the wolf prince. She told you that herself."

"Yeah but she didn't screw him!" Kikyou's face softened, she gently laid her hands on Inuyasha's powerful arms, "Do you realize what you've done! I yelled at her! I scared her! I-I hit her!"

"Inuyasha, I have done you a favor; I have set you free. With Kagome gone you will never have to worry about the deception ever again; with me, you know I'm yours." She reached her hand out and stoked his face.

"No, your not." Inuyasha lowered head to face his face with his bangs, "Your not the woman I fell in love with, she's been gone since the day I was pinned to the Goshinboku tree; you are a fake." He pushed off her neck to release her and his sword; "I have lost my one true love, and now I've lost her again." Inuyasha sheathed his katana and looked away from Kikyou, "I never want to see you again..." With that Inuyasha began to walk back towards the village.

"I will not loose you again!" Kikyou soon reached behind her back and pulled out a single arrow, "Inuyasha!"

He only had a split second to glance over his shoulder before he was stuck by her magic and once again pinned to a tree; "Let me go you whore!" He struggled. Inuyasha was soon unable to move, he stopped in mid grab for the arrow, "What have you done to me?"

"I can't have my prize running away from me now can I?" Kikyou yanked Inuyasha's chin to face her then kissed his lips, "That spell should be starting to effect you soon." She turned to leave.

"Your a...crazy bitch... you know...that...!"

"No Inuyasha, I'm _your_ crazy bitch." Soon everything in his sight went completely dark...

**-(K)(Y)(K)(Y)(O)(U)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(K)(A )(G)(U)(R)(A)-**

_'It's over...it's finally over...Now that I've betrayed Inuyasha, he's gonna be with Kikyou; there really no place for me here now.'_

"Sister Kagome...?" Hakkaku and Ginta were cautious about approaching Kagome; everyone knew that she was a strong miko and that any false movements might set her on a rampage, they didn't know what had happened the other night when Kouga brought her home, but she was in real bad shape. Kouga instructed a few of his men to clean out the den and ordered everyone not to bother her for any reason. Ginta and Hakkaku were intrusted to keep guard over her; making specially sure that Inuyasha didn't come any were near her,

"We were wondering if you were hungry at all..."

"Our underlings just brought back a tasty mountain boar..."

"No thanks you guys, I'm still not hungry." Kagome had been sitting on the lip on Kouga's cave all day, the first night she was alone crying. She stood up and walked past the brothers, giving them each a kiss on the cheek on her way back into the cave.

"Well no point of this going to waste!"

_'Was I in the wrong? Should I not have accepted Kouga's advances? I mean, its not like he was tagged as my boyfriend; and he still had no problem going to see Kikyou despite how he knew it made me feel...'_ Kagome finally made it back to her small fire in the deepest part of the cave, the wolfs also made her a nice furry bed mat to sleep on; it was size of a bear. _'I'm a grown woman here in these times and when a demon-er- man courts you, isn't it in a girl's best interest to find a mate-er-husband?'_

"Kagome..." She turned from the fire and scooted around, it was Kouga; holding a half eaten piece of meat and a large piece of wood. "How are you doing?" he walked over, placed the hunk of wood in the fire and carried the meat along with him as he sat down across from Kagome.

"I'm...dealing with things. I'm...copping with the fact that I will probably never see, talk to or be with Inuyasha ever again. I am...okay with that." Kagome finished with a small shiver, a cold chill ran up and down her spine.

"Ar-are you cold, come over and sit here, it's much hotter over here!" Kouga patted the seat next to him eagerly.

_'I know what he's doing...but what do I care?'_ She soon rose and walked over to Kouga, she was trying her best not to arouse him, she was still in her pj's. Her walk was almost over under she got startled by a popping kilning and rushed into Kouga's arms, tackling him to the floor.

"You take on a ferocious demons, fight monsters, put yourself in danger, deal with mutt face and that little pop makes you shit bricks?" Kagome looked up to see that she was head deep in Kouga's chest plate, her legs were straddling his hips and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She quickly recover and got off of him,

_'Just because Inuyasha and I broke up doesn't mean I should be throwing myself at him!'_ Kagome was tossed out of her thought when a large piece of meat was shoved in her face,

"Boar meat?"

_'Isn't that the same meat Ginta and Hakkaku tried to give me earlier?'_ She fingered it out of her face and smiled brightly, "No thank you, my head is too full to eat." Kouga hunched his shoulder and began to scarf down the animal, Kagome once again slumped down in her knees hugging them tightly.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Kouga muffled. He took a big gulp and threw the bone into the fire.

"I just thought that after three years Inuyasha would see my worth and want to be with me; I have done so much for him and I had always been by his side. No matter what I did, all he was saw Kikyou..." Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, "After awhile I gotten over it; I understood that they had a bond that could never been broken; she was his first love and could never be replaced."

Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I love him so much, but I knew that deep in my heart it was never going to work out. He and I were too different, we wanted two different things;"

"What did you want?" Kagome glanced up and saw Kouga's face stern, his eyes were fixed on the dancing fire. This must have been hard on him, to listen to her about feelings for another man.

"I guess I wanted him to be happy, I wanted to be the one that made him happy. I wanted him to look at me and say, 'Kagome, you're the last thing I think about before I lay my head down and the first thing I think about when I wake up. You are the only thing that makes sense in my world and nothing would make me happier then to claim you as mine; I love you and nothing in the world would ever change my mind.' or something like..." Kagome force out a giggle as she stretched her arm above her head and yawned.

"Well your tired, I'll let you get some rest." Kouga slowly let go of her shoulders and stood up, "Shout if you need anything." He saluted before he walked further out of the cave.

"Good night..." Kagome patted down the fur and laid down, 'Huh, I thought he would've wanted to stay...'

**-Men Are From Mars-Women Are From Hell-–Men Are From Mars-Women Are From Hell-–**

"_Look at that Kagome," Kouga pointed to the darkness, to Inuyasha and Kikyou, holding one another and kissing. "He doesn't want you, he's so stuck in the past, didn't realized what a great future he would have. You do some much for him and your friends and that's the things you get? __Think about it Kagome..."_

"_Wait please Kouga don't leave me too! Come back! Come back!"_

"Come back, don't leave me! Come back come back Kouga..."

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!"

"Ahh!" Kagome woke up in a start, her face was wet and her body was shaking. She found herself clinging on to Kouga for dear life, her nails were dug deep in his forearms.

"You were having a nightmare again..." Kouga started stroking her bangs out of her face and blowing cold air to calm her down.

_'Damnit, it was that dream again...'_ Kagome settle down, then sat up; "Kouga? What time is it?" At first he glanced at her, head tilted,

"Um, I'm not too sure; the full moon his high in the sky..."

"The moon? _'W__hen a male demon or half-demon chooses a female, human or not, that they want to have pups with; they spend the night with each other so that the males' scent is all over the female. However they do not "rut"; the male marks the female by taking his fang and biting her in a "special" place. One of the three most sensitive areas: her neck, her breast or her hip.'_ "

"Kagome, are you okay?" She shook her head and pressed her temple,

"Yes, just a bad dream; that's all." She looked through her bangs, and smiled at the wolf prince.

"Thank goodness..." Kouga stood up and went out of the cave again, only to come back with a small ladle of water; he used the handle to lower the spout to her lips. Kagome gulped a large sip and she burped when the spoon was empty, Kouga then sat down on the mat with her.

_'I already spent the night with him, and tonight is still a full moon...'_ Kouga hugged her waist again, while stroking her back up and down.

"Kouga what do you think of me?" The rubbing stopped. Kagome didn't want to look at him, she was sure that after years of rejection Kouga too was moving on,

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Kouga was still confused, where was this question coming, wasn't she just going on about Inuyasha?

"Kags, I-"

"I know for the longest time you have had strong feelings for me, and I know that you also have someone better suiting for you; but I just want to know if I made some positive impact while I was here..."

"Kagome," He sat on his knees and took both of her hands into his, "You're the last thing I think about before I lay my head and the first thing I think about when I wake up. You are the only thing that makes sense in my world and nothing would make me happier then to claim you as mine; I love you and nothing in the world would ever change my mind..."

Then, quick as a bunny, Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was crying again, but how could she hold it in. Kouga had been the nicest sweetest man-er-demon that she had ever met; he loved her, no one else but her! She didn't want to let go, her exposed skin was touching his warm shoulders; she felt his face and his breath on her neck.

Kouga held her close, continuing to rub her back, he brought his lips to her skin to get a better whiff. He took in her scent of lavender; Kouga was glad that Inuyasha hadn't yet ruined this smell, _'She must have put it on after her bath...' _His sniffing soon turned into to tiny butterfly kisses, his face was like fire!

"Ko-Kouga, ar-are you going to mark me?"

Kagome pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes, his face was blushed; "Do you want to become my mate? You did stay with me over night, your scent is all over this cave and this pelt, and tonight is a full moon. However if I were to mark you as my mate, then we would have to get married afterward so that I could take my rightful place as wolf king. As much as I want to, I'm leaving the decision up to you; "

_'Oh no, I'm about to cry again. He might think I don't care...'_ Kagome slowly descend onto Kouga's lips, they were as firm as they were before; she then crawled into his lap. Front this point on Kagome was letting him do the rest of the work, she did not know the process of mating; using his right arm to hold her back Kouga lowered Kagome on the bear skin.

Kagome found her fingers intertwined with his hair, doing her best to undo his ponytail; after removing the piece of fur she started to run her fingers through the dark strains. She massaged her way down to his scalp and scratched gently, earning her a deep low growl from his throat. Kouga propped himself up on his arms as he let his hair fall free,

"I never noticed how beautiful your hair is, Kouga." He smiled down at her before he went back to her face, Kouga licked at her lips before plunging his tongue in her mouth; they were fighting for moments before anyone spoke again.

"Kagome I want you so bad right now; it's even worst then it was before. I promise that if you let me have you I'll make you feel more like a woman then you ever have before. Mind, body and soul..." Kouga was breathing hard, as he once again positioned himself between her legs.

Kagome simply nodded.

The first thing Kouga did was to untie his shoulder pads; removing them he went for his chest armor next, giving Kagome a good long look at his body. This was the first time that she had seen so much of Kouga's body, she was never fortunate to have to dress his wounds or bandage him up under his aromor. He was like a god; the sweat from his top made his six-pack glisten from the fire light.

Kagome nervously touched his stomach, making tiny lines on his skin; "Like what you see?" Her girly teenage hormones were acting up again, she was winded from the majesty of his body. "I don't want to be the only one naked..." Kouga sat on his haunches while he watch Kagome remove her top over her head with one shift move. "Beautiful."

Kagome looked away to hid her blush, she remember that last time they were together like this; a strong hand pulled her face back to Kouga, "When I claim you, you never have to be ashamed of yourself ever again." She smile brightly, Kagome closed the distance between the two and the kissing started again.

_'Am I doing the right thing? I'm too young to have sex, I should stop th-'_ Kagome lost her concentrating when she felt her right breast being massage, Kouga had long laid down next to her; _'Kouga...!'_

He soon left her mouth and went to taste her sweet aureola; once again Kagome's hand was in Kouga's hair, this time pulling slightly in pleasure. He used his wolf tongue and made circles around her nipple, making it hard every cycle and Kagome pull even more.

"Kouga!" she gasped, he switch from her right to her left, using his left hand to keep it hard. When both of her pink perks were nice and hard Kouga then traveled down to her ribs, the her stomach; but her pants were in the way from him continuing.

"Kagome, maybe I remove the rest of your clothing?" He asked sitting back on his knees, she snickered before she reached up and held Kouga's chin in her hands,

"When you claim me as yours, you will never have to ask me to doing something like that again..." Kouga latched on either side of her hips and knelt down to lick her bellybutton; he pulled down her pants slowly, waiting patently as her birthing area was revealed. Kagome hadn't gotten a change to "clean" herself since her bath with Sango; she was afraid what she might look like, Kouga bent over and parted her legs, "Ko-Kouga, wa-wait..."

He was laying down on his stomach in front of her passage and took in a big whiff of her privates; he stuck his nose where the heat was coming from and inhaled deeply; when he exhaled his eyes rolled into the back of his head, she smelt better down here. Kouga was smelling her natural scent, her wet juices and her arousal; and it was all because of him.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome sat up on her elbows to see what exactly he was doing, she nodded slowly and laid back down. Kouga had Kagome's legs propped up over his head and part her lips; more warmth escaped, her bud was getting harder with anticipation. Kagome's cave was glossy with foreplay juice; Kouga lapped up her insides before sliding a finger on the inside,

_'This is just like last time...I don't know how long I can last!'_ Kagome was digging her nail in the bear pelt; resisting the urge to scream or close her legs. She felt Kouga pump his digits in and out of her, then his dragon breath on her clit, "Kouga!" soon his finger was trapped by the muscles he was pleasing.

"Glorious..." Kouga removed his fingers, licking up the remaining orgasm from them and then her vagina. Kagome once again sat up and watched as Kouga finally removed his wolf pelt; he was huge! There was only a few occurrences that Kagome had saw a male naked; Inuyasha, Miroku and her brother Souta. Other then the health classes at school she never really seen a penis...

_'That is going to hurt...'_ Kouga threw his clothes in the pile where Kagome's were and repositioned himself over her body again.

"Kagome this is the last chance to change you mind. Once I mark you, you will be mine; after we mate demons across the land will know that you belong to me -er you belong with me. This is an unbroken bond. Do you wish to continue?

'_How in god's name is he still talking?'__Kagome_ thought, but her head nodded without his noticing. Kouga used his right hand to spread open Kagome's passage once again, and grabbed a hold of himself. He aimed and inserted it slowly. "Kou-ga...Kou-ga..." He stopped, then pain he was feeling from her tightness was nothing compared to pain he was probably causing her..

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but the pain was too much; she started crying again. "I'm sorry Kouga, I want to do this but it hurts me too much!" Kagome covered her eyes face with her arms as he pulled out of her.

_'Tonight is the only night to mate with her, who knows what's going to happen between and the next full moon. She might go back with Inuyasha if I don't do it now. I'm not going to loose her again!'_ Kouga thought for a minute before got an idea, "Bend over."

"Wh-what?"

"Bend over." Kagome was still unsure what he was trying to do, however she didn't question him; she trusted him. She rolled over on her stomach then got on all fours, posing her tiny butt in the air. Kouga once again placed the tip of his staff at Kagome's entrance, but this time he waited; he reached in front of him and grabbed to both of her breasts. Kouga massage both of her nipples with his fingers all the while pressing himself deeper inside her,

"Kou...ga..." Her distraction from her front, made the work behind her back much easier; Kouga felt himself sliding in deeper and deeper, as long as he took it slow and steady no one else should be getting hurting, "Kouga...I feel you, I feel all of you!" Music to his ears; her muscles were finally slick enough to make it easier to pump.

"Kagome!" Kouga growl, unbeknownst to Kagome, the wolf prince was also a virgin and the feeling was remarkable. His penis was wrapped in a tight blanket of warmth and juice as he pleased his lover; his groins of agony were replaced with moans of pleasure. In and out, deeper and deeper their bodies was colliding as the shadows danced in the fire light and the cave was filled with smell of sex and sweat; by now the other wolfs were on to what was going on.

"Kouga, it feel so good!" Her arms gave away, putting her face down in the bear fur.

"Are you about to cum again, Kagome?" Kouga gripped her shoulders and brought her back up to his level, he nibbled her ear and whispered, "Hold on as long as you can, I want to see how much more you can take..." He took one small bite of her neck, drawing blood and began to pump faster; wrapping his hand around her waist and using her tummy for leverage.

"Kou-ga...Kou-ga...Kou-ga!" She was practically screaming his name only egged him on more, he needed to finish but it was just too good. He had lived out his pleasure, but he wasn't going to come until she did, and by feeling of her muscles; it was going to be soon.

"Kagome, I love you! Cum with me!"

**SQUISH**

"Ahhh!" Kagome shouted as she had her first real orgasm, Kouga's howls echoed the cavern, she wrapped her arm behind her and cradled Kouga's head between her shoulder and neck, they drug out their love making. Kagome pushed Kouga out of her, grabbing her again Kouga managed to pick her up and lay them both back down on the pelt, never letting go once they landed.

"That was wonderful!" Kagome stated when Kouga rolled her over to face him, she pushed his free hair out from his face and smiled; now she knew what all the fuss was about! Kouga did the same thing by moving her bangs out of the way of her newly made mark.

"I never thought, in my wildest dreams, that I would be laying here with you in my arms."

"Me either, I'm so incredibly happy right now!" Kouga rolled over on his back and brought Kagome along with him, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, she settled in snuggling in his chest, "Kouga? Tell me about the ceremony tomorrow..."

Kouga sighed with a huge smile on his face, Well first at dawn the wolfs will get the both of us ready in ceremonial clothing, then we will meet at the top of the peck; after words are spoken...


	13. Chapter 13: Epilouge

**A/N: **Hello people it's been awhile huh? Well I'm going to start with this new Inuyasha fiction and the way that I came up with it was because I got "Inuyasha: The Mystery of the Cursed Mask" So I hope you like it, it's gonna be different from my normal stuff, because it's a kinda Kouga/Kagome thing. **(Rated M of Mature) **Enjoy!**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi on Adult Swim and Kagome's outfit from Inuyasha slayer on and the wedding lone from "Corpse Bride" but Tim Burton.

**-Chapter 13: Epilogue-**

It was early, really early and the sun rise was not a nice one; waken all the creature of the forest and a very drowsy Hanyou. Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes; it took a few blinks for him to realize,

_'Damnit, what the hell happened?'_ He struggled to move when notice that he was still in the same place he was last night, _'That's right Kikyou fixed me to this tree and ran off. She put some sort of spell on me, inability to move...'_ Inuyasha using as much strength as possible to reach up and grabbed the arrow out of his shoulder; it was in deep.

_'It's no use! I haven't gotten my full power back yet...What's that?'_ Inuyasha was hearing the footsteps of someone around in the area, he had to get they're attention; the only problem was that he still couldn't talk. _'It's getting closer,'_ shortly appeared an old man from the village; he was using a cane to take his morning stroll.

_'Hey old man, look this way! Can't you see me, all this red; hey!'_ But it was useless, this particular man was blind. The cane he was using was his walker, Inuyasha's body wasn't getting back to normal fast enough and the man was about to past his tree. _'Damnit I can't talk how can I make some noise?'_ With his free hand he manage to use his claws to tap on the trunk; like mores code. As he got closer the man seemed to be looking around for the message,

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked spinning in circles to help him listen; "Hello? Can you hear me?" The old man pushed his stick forward on the ground and began tapping at the trees, walking closer to Inuyasha's tapping.

_'C'mon you old bastard just a little closer!'_ The tapping became stronger as the feeling in his hand was coming back; it turned from tapping to knocking. The man reached the tree where he was pinned, and was feeling on the ground for something. _'Up here stupid!'_

Inuyasha used his claws to starch the bark, hopefully he'll take a sign and look up. The old man swung his stick around and started tapping the tree above Inuyasha's head, as he lowered it he wasn't hearing the hard trunk but a fleshy body. The man poked around to confirm that someone was at the tree, he dropped his cane and extended his hands, "Hello, are you okay?" The man found Inuyasha's stomach and squished his belly, making Inuyasha giggled; his muscles were telling the man he was still alive.

"Hello, why don't you say something? Are you hurt?" The man began to feel around his body for any sign of blood or injury, there must have been a reason they weren't talking. He reached his arm further up Inuyasha's body, finding his face, "Ah your one of the young men from the village! What's wrong with you boy?"

_'Get me down you old bastard! Stop grouping me!'_ When he felt the side of his face the man noticed the lack of hearing devices, as he traveled upwards he started to twink Inuyasha's ears.

"Oh dog boy, is that you? What's wrong with ya, is your tail stuck in a bush?" the man chucked and continued to feel around. He finally felt the wooden stick stuck in his shoulders, "Ah I see, somebody put a spell on ya huh boy?" The man retracted back and retrieved his cane, "I guess that'll teach ya to put your snout where it don't belong!" The began to walked away,

_'Wait you old bag of bones! Get me down from here!'_

"I'll go now back to the village and get somebody stronger, I'm not as young as I used to be..." he shuffled back through the trees, then vanished.

_'Son of a bitch...'_

**-(K)(A)(E)(D)(E)-(I)(N)(U)(Y)(A)(S)(H)(A)-(K)(Y)(K )(Y)(O)(U)-**

It was early, really early and the sun rise was not a nice one; waken all the creature of the forest and a very drowsy miko. Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes; it took a few blinks for her to realize,

'Kouga and I had sex last night. No, he and I made love. He does love me with all of his heart and he proved it to me; with the act of mating...' She lifted her arm above her head then feeling her mark and sighed, she unstiffened her body; and felt around for another body.

No one was there.

_'At dawn the wolfs will get the both of us ready in ceremonial clothing...Kouga must be getting ready already.'_ Kagome was searching around for her clothes when she heard her name from behind.

"Lady Kagome?" She twisted her body to see three young female wolfs, they were sitting on their knees and bowing their heads. "We are here to assist your for the marriage ceremony with prince Kouga."

The girls all seemed around Ginta and Hakkaku's age and were wearing the same western wolf tribe armor; a brown wolf pelt as a skirts with black and silver armor on their chest plates. If it wasn't for their different hair style Kagome couldn't tell them apart ;one had short dark hair, that went to her ears, the one in the middle had long curly hair, and the last girl also had short dark hair but with a furry headband in it,

_'Wow why do you guys look so familiar?'_ Kagome managed to slip her tank back on and put her pants on under her blanket, then addressed the demons, "What are all your names?"

"My name is Ayuka..." said the shorted hair one

"I'm Erin..." answered the long headed wolf.

"And I'm called Yumi" Kagome started to wave while walking towards the approaching ladies.

"Um I'm not too sure how this whole things works...This is the first time I'm getting married..." Kagome giggled at how silly she sounded.

"Do not worry, Lady Kagome."

"We will get everything ready for you."

"Please allow us to pamper you as preparation for your wedding."

Kagome smiled a sigh of relief as she let them lead her to another part of the cave. _'Here's go nothing...'_

**-Ayuka-Erin-Yumi-Ayuka-Erin-Yumi-Ayuka-Erin-Yumi-**

"So let me get this straight: Kikyou is working in collaboration with Naraku to have you and Kagome separate so that she could take you to hell and Kouga may reap the benefits of having Kagome by his side so that he may find all the jewels and be the most powerful demon. Is that about right?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha had long been back at the hut getting a nice lecture about how he once again ruined things with Kagome, Sango and helping Kaede collect herbs to break Kikyou paralysis curse. "What other reason could it possible be?" By now Inuyasha was still only able to use his hand and now his head;

"Your slowly going insane because you've finally receive a concussion from all of Kagome's 'sit' commands?" Shippo shoved a rice ball in his mouth.

"I am not crazy, look after she and I talked Kouga just showed up and took his her; just like he did the first time!"

"Translation, you yelled at her, frightened her and Kouga saved the day..." Miroku sat down in the corner and shook his head at the fact that his friend was a complete maniac.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Miroku and Shippo looked as Sango walked in with a small bowl with a spoon.

"Let's just say things were better when he couldn't talk." Sango knelt down on Inuyasha's right side of his head,

"You little bastard, if I could move the rest of my body!" Inuyasha struggled to swat Shippo with his good left hand, sadly Shippo was sitting on his right.

"Maybe we should leave him like this then, at least until the spell wears off by itself!" She giggle placed the bowl down.

"Ha ha ha, funny. Help me!"

**-(S)(H)(I)(P)(P)(O)-(M)(I)(R)(O)(K)(U)-(S)(A)(N)(G )(O)-**

"How are you feeling Kouga?" Hakkaku and Ginta were his best men at the wedding and they were all heading to the mountain's peak.

"I gotta be honestly with you guys, I'm a little nervous; now that I'm doing this it doesn't feel real." Kouga and his men jumped to the top of the hill where the air was cool and the area was clear. When they reached the top flower pedals were littered all over the rocky ground; his comrades and friends were standing in groups as they watched Kouga appear in his ceremonial robes. He wore his battle armor, that was attached to a long pelt reaching his feet. On his shoulders was placed a thick black furry skin; letting his hair loose Kouga was still showing off his brown bandana.

"Kouga you will do just fine, you and Kagome belong together." Ginta assured.

"Yeah man, she loves you and nothing wi-" Hakkaku was quickly shushed when Kagome and her three little helpers were seen throwing more rose pedals on the ground as Kagome stepped forward.

Kagome was also wearing a traditional garb of an armored wolf attire; her chest plate was an emerald green cover with a nice red-coated breast plate. She was donned in a short brown shirt, similar to Kouga's and on her shoulder was a baby bear skin. Her legs were covered with wolf leggings and she had an ancient katana on her hip.

"Gorgeous..." All three pack member watched in awe as Kagome skipped down the pathway of flowers; she halted when she reached Kouga. "You...look...amazing..."

"You also look very handsome as well sir." Kagome giggled as she picked off a few pedals off of his fur. Kouga offered Kagome his arm and lead her to the opening of the cave's opening.

**-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-**

The old wolf was the parishioner, seeing to all tribe ceremonies he was intrusted to marrying Kagome and Kouga.

"We here by gather today to join this woman and this demon in holy matrimony, to unite two great warriors together. Kagome of the-?"

"Higurashi..." Kagome answered.

"-Higurashi tribe and Kouga of the western wolf demon tribe." Kouga lead Kagome to a giant boulder that had a stone cup; it was full of a thick red liquid. Next to that were two candles, one lit and one not; he took the cup and raised it up above his head. "Now repeat after me: 'With this hand, I will left your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way through darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.'"

Kouga brought down the cup, "With this hand, I will left your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He took a sip and held the cup over to Kagome for her to take one too,

"Can I drink this, I mean I'm still young..." Kouga lowered his brows in confusion,

"Really Kags?" She smiled at him and and took a hold of the cup; she sipped a small amount down,

"With this candle I light your way through darkness..." Kagome handed Kouga the unlit candle, then used her lit one to set his on fire; "With this ring I ask you to be mine." Kagome reached into her chest plate and retrieved a small silver ring,

_'Good thing he's not a werewolf...' _Kagome giggled as she placed the ring on Kouga's left ring finger; then he did the same for her.

"These two of have shared a bond that only two lovers can and now will be parted only in death. If anyone has any cause for why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah I do!" Kouga, Kagome and the whole congregation turned to see a very hyped up Ayame; her eyes were fuming out a green aura, as she slowly stepped towards the happy couple. "Kouga! I finally found you, I've been look-what the fuck is this?"

Kagome hadn't let go of Kouga's hands, despite the interruption; she took her spot in front of her fiance.

"Ayame, what happened to you?"

"Heh wouldn't you like to know!" Ayame swung at Kagome and knocked her aside; causing her to smash into a rock the cip and candles were on.

"Kagome!" Kouga was halted from running to her when Ayame tackled his stomach.

"Oh Kouga, this is wonderful. All of our companions are here, we can get married and you and I can-what?" She grabbed Kouga's hips and inhaled his body deeply, then she pushed him away, "How could you? How dare you?" Her eyes were fuming again.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga was doing his best to get from Ayame's death glare.

"You fucked that bitch, didn't you?! I can't believe you! However I am willing to forgive you as long as we still get married." Ayame took a hold of Kouga's arm and walked back to the preacher.

"Not on your life!" Kouga ran over to Kagome sides, and helped her to her feet,

"Kouga, Ayame had a jewel shard in her forehead!"

"That's right bitch! Now I can see the jewel too!" Ayame hopped over to where the couple was, "And when your outta the way Kouga will marry me!" She throw a strong punch, just to have missed. "What the-" Ayame turned to witness Kouga carrying Kagome down the hill, springing from boulder to boulder. "Get back here!"

**-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-**

"So your telling me she got help from Naraku?" Kouga and Kagome were running for their lives as Ayame was quick on their heels; throwing fire balls from her hands, screaming her head off.

"That's the only thing I can think of! How else would she get all that power? The shard she has is tainted with evil; she's not thinking straight!"

Kouga stopped running for a second, taking a breather, "What can we do to help her?"

"I know, I can purify her; I just have to go and get my arrows from the hut and-"

"Oh no, hell no. No, no, no, a thousand times no!"

"What wrong?"

"This is our wedding day, do you honestly want Mutt-face to see you like this?"

"Kouga!" They both turn and saw that Ayame had caught up to them, her hands were on fire and the veins in her head were pulsating, "Get back here Kouga!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice!" Kagome jumped on Kouga's back and they continued to Kaede's village.

**-(K)(O)(U)(G)(A)-(K)(A)(G)(O)(M)(E)-(A)(Y)(A)(M)(E )-**

"Will you guys hurry the hell up!" Inuyasha was now back to normal as he paced back and forth the hut waiting outside for his friends to get ready to once again to look for Kagome.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we know where she is. What's the rush?" Sango asked as she grabbed her hiraikotsu leaning on the hut.

"Because who knows what Kouga is doing to her; he's probably pissing all over her feet or making her stay in that smelly cave of his or whatever!"

"I highly doubt he's degrading Kagome in any way, he does love her after all." Miroku fixed his robes as he too walked out, with Shippo on his shoulder.

"How come when Inuyasha messes up, we get punished for it?" he asked.

Shippo was about to receive a hard punch in the head if it wasn't for the loud explosion coming from the mountain hills, _'What the hell was that?'_A large tornado was heading fast for the village and that only meant one thing, _'Kouga...'_ the twister was speeding towards the hut. Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga; he lifted it high above his head ready to strike down, when it stopped right in front of him to revealed,

"Ka-Kagome?" She hopped off Kouga's back and ran into the hut.

"Hi guys!" Everyone was in awe as they quickly saw her new outfit, she wasn't in there long; coming out with her bow and satchel of arrows. "Bye guys!" Kagome jumped back on Kouga's back.

"Hold of hell up!" Inuyasha ran in front of them blocking their path. "What the fuck is going on? Where did you come from? Why are you wearing that and why are you running?"

"Inuyasha I know this is weird, but we really don't have time to explain right now." Another explosion cause everyone to see what the big commotion was. Ayame had once again caught up to them, hand still engulf, but now her body was pulsing with veins. The power was over taking her, and her anger didn't help at all.

"Kagome what the hell is going on?" Sango asks as Kilala transformed.

"Sorry no time I'll explain later!" Kouga pushed past Inuyasha and headed for the forest; it was too dangerous to be around the village right now.

"Let's go!"

**-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-**

The clear and open space by the well is where Kagome pictured taking down Ayame, she had Kouga sit her down and hid in the trees until the time was right; he kissed her lips and ran away. She readied an arrow and waited; with a strong smell of smoke Ayame approached the well,

"Ha, so Kouga ditched you didn't he?" Ayame slowly stomped towards Kagome, "He finally realized that being with you was a wasted of time."

"No! I told him to leave, Ayame you're not well; please let us help you!" She pointed her arrow at Ayame head, making sure to hit the jewel and nowhere else.

"Oh please, I can do that too." Ayame brought her hand together and forced her fire into a flaming bow and arrow and aimed hers at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Her eyes averted to the edge of the forest to see her friends standing watch.

"Stay back! Ayame has a tainted jewel shard in her forehead and she's very unstable!"

"You stole Kouga from me, he and I were meant to be together! Do you have any idea what it's like to be in love with someone that loves someone else more? To stay by and watch them be happy with someone you know they don't belong with? To know that all the time and energy you wasting loving them, that they won't even bat an eye at you?!"

Kagome glance over to Inuyasha, then back at Ayame; then she dropped her weapon. "Kagome!" Inuyasha once again drew his sword, and started for the girls.

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"Ayame, I do know exactly what your talking about...I've been there." Kagome hoisted her hands up and proceeded towards the wolf princess. "I know that it hurts to watch your loved one with another, to know that the little time you spend them; they are thinking of that special one. Knowing that when they look at you they are wanting someone else to be in your place..."

Kagome was starting to get to her, "H-how do you cope with that?" Ayame cried.

"You don't, as much as it pains you to sit and watch; you know in your heart that you can't leave. So you sit and suffer. In the long run you just hope that one day the person you love is happy; because if you truly love them, that's all you really want...even if it's not with you..."

Ayame lowered her head as Kagome was even closer to touching her hand, "No, I can't do that..." She shot her fiery arrow at Kagome that hit her in the chest plate; it bounced her back to the well, "Kouga will be mine!" She was about to shot another arrow until a tall wolf demon stepped in her way.

"Kouga! You've come back to me!" Ayame release her powers so she could wrapped her arms around his waist. "I knew you loved me!"

Kouga punched her in the face.

The anger force flew Ayame across the field into a tree, Inuyasha took this time to rush to Kagome's side; Ayame was in tears when she recovered "Ko-Kouga, why?"

Kouga checked on Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, then walked over to her form; "Because your just a spoiled brat; that time we spent years ago when you were a pup was just that. I saved your life as a favor; I don't love you and we cannot be together, not like this."

"I don't believe you! Sh-She's put you under some kind of spell!" Ayame gathered up her powers again and launched a fiery punch at Kouga; he then was carried back to Kagome. "If I can' have you, then no one can!"

"Kouga!" Kagome crawled out of Inuyasha's arms to his; when she got to him; she cradled him into her hands. "Are you okay?" He wasn't gonna make it, the hit was a large sharp volt in his chest; directly where is heart was.

"Ka-Kagome, leave...I'm not going to make it...I-I love you..." Kouga's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Kouga!" Kagome's emotions wee taking over, her eyes were streaming down her face.

"Get away from him!" Another stream of fiery arrows were heading towards Kagome; Inuyasha rushed over and covered Kagome with his body, but she wasn't paying attention. Her body started to produce a large pink barrier that shielded the three of them up.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked checking her body for wounds. Kagome could only sniff as she stroked Kouga's lifeless face in her arms.

"I said, get away from him!" Ayame was now using her flaming fist to beat down the barrier, she was out for blood.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her boomerang at Ayame's body; trying to distract her from Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were attacking her with fire fox sutras. Guarding herself with her hands Ayame's anger grew more, her body now flooding nth the tainted jewel's energy; she threw mighty spears of flames at the friends.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Each point hit her friend in the exact same spot where Kouga was hit; pinning them to a near by tree. The fire soon engulfed their bodies, taking over the trees as well.

"Kagome, the forest is on fire; we have to get out of here!" Her barrier lowered just long enough for Inuyasha to grab her away to head towards the well; Inuyasha was second from jumping in before he too got attacked.

Ayame had taken a hidden dagger and shoved it into his back; Inuyasha slide on the ground covering the grass with his blood, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so obsess with that crazy priestess bitch, nine of this would have happe-!"

Ayame was cut short when a purified arrow pierced her heart; Kagome wrapped her arm around her neck, and snatched the jewel from her forehead, Ayame's lifeless body fell limp. Retrieving the jewel Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side,

"Inuyasha come on we gotta go!"

"Kagome...I'm sorry..."

"There's no time for that, come on!" Kagome tried her best to help Inuyasha to his feet, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I'm sorry for running off to see Kikyou. I'm so sorry..."

"Inuyasha...no...please no..."

"Kagome...I love...I love..."

Dead silence...

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." Sitting on her knees Kagome curled up next to his body, resting her head in his stomach "Inuyasha...please don't leave me...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."

"_Kagome wake up..."_

"_Inuyasha...please don't leave me...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."_

"_Kagome..."_

"_Inuyasha...please don't leave me...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..._

"_Kagome wake up..."_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust to her surroundings; the sky was now brown and the air was not fiery or smoking. She was no longer laying down on a bloody corps, but was on her back. Kagome's body was hurting and she could hardly move.

_'Where am I? What happened to the forest, is it still on fire?'_

"Kagome..."

_'Who is that? It sounds like Inuyasha, but he's...died...'_

"Kagome, wake up..." She turned her head slightly to the sound of where the voice was coming from; but all she saw was a white and red blur.

"Inu...Yasha...?"

"Kagome are you alright?" the more she blinked the more her eyes became clearer, it _was_ Inuyasha and they _were_ in a hut. Kagome slowly rose up from her mat and started to rub her head. "Don't push yourself, you still might be weak."

Kagome turned her face him, he was touching her back to make sure she didn't fall back over, "Inu...Yahsa...where am I?"

"Heh, back home in Kaded's village, where your suppose to be." She continued to look around; the sounds of bird and playing children filled her ears.

"Wh-what happened to me? The last thing I remember was fighting an orge demon..."

"That was three days ago..." Kagome shot her wide eyes to him,

"Th-three days?" Kagome was taken back by this news, _'So that means none of that ever happened...I didn't go with Kouga to the mountains, Ayame didn't try to attack us; he and I never made...love...'_

"Kagome?" Once again she turned to Inuyasha, only this time she leaped into his arms and pushed him over; straddling his waist Kagome crashed her lips onto his. At first Inuyasha was paralyzed by her boldness then ease at the feeling, he grabbed her head for more pressure; and her hips for more contact.

Kagome was the first to pull away, breathless she smiled down at Inuyasha; "I love you. I've always had; I don't care if you don't feel the same, all I want is to make you happy." Blushing Kagome felt tears in her eyes. Inuyasha reached a clawed hand towards her face and wiped her tears away,

"I wanted to be the one that said it first." Kagome took in a short breath in disbelief, "All I think about is you, and when your not with me all I think about is being with you. Kagome, you're the last thing I think about before I lay my head down and the first thing I think about when I wake up. You are the only thing that makes sense in my world and nothing would make me happier then to claim you as mine; I love you and nothing in the world would ever change my mind..."

Kagome started crying, she plunged her face onto his with passionate; nothing could ruin this moment.

"Kagome! Your finally awake!" Shippo was at the door arm up and eyes bright, "Kaede, Sango, Miroku! Kagome's awake!" When he ran to get her others, Inuyasha carried her with him as he sat up on his bottom and his back on the wall, he adjusted Kagome so that she was straddled his lap.

"I guess the secret is out..." Kagome giggled as she attempted to get up off Inuyasha. He quickly snatched an arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"I don't care. All that matters is that you are here with me." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and hugged her tightly.

**-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-**

"So what was that like?" Sango was stroking the fire as she prepared food for everyone's lunch; she handed Kagome the first bowl of stew.

"I can't describe it, it's like being in another world that's not your own, but you know all the people there."

"That is fascinating Kagome, it must have been terrifying for you." Miroku added.

"It really wasn't that bad..." Kagome heard a loud "Feh!" from Inuyasha, she turned and saw that not only he wasn't paying attention to their rambling but to a quickly approaching dust devil.

"It never fucking fails!" Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga and readied an attack,

"Sit!"

**BAM**

The twister appeared was Kouga had came to visit, "Hey Kagome!" She felt a lump in her throat when he said her name, he was back in his usual attire, a chest armor and a wolf pelt skirt. His hair was back in a ponytail on top of his head and he was flashing her his trademark smile.

_'It was just a dream...'_ Kagome stepped forward walking over a grounded Inuyasha and took a hold of Kouga's hands.

"Well isn't this a surprise, does this mean you're coming with me Kagome?" All her friends stopped their meal to watch the show.

"No Kouga, but I do need to tell you something." She looked back at her companions then to Inuyasha's rising body; she took a deep breath and spoke, "Kouga I love you, but only as a friend. You are a strong, kind, powerful demon and I appreciate everything you've done for me. However I don't think that I'm the one for you, you need someone that can handle your adventurous lifestyle and will attend to all your needs. I know that somewhere out there there's a red headed pigtailed wolf girl who is willing and waiting to be that person for you..." Kagome smiled brightly as she brought down the bed news.

Kouga was dumbfounded, where was this coming from; he pulled Kagome into her arms and hugged her close. "Kagome I'm not too sure what is going on, but I respect your words to me; I'll be here when you need me and I will always be by your side..." He finished by kissing her forehead, then leaving again.

Inuyasha was happy to spring up and ran a short distance after Kouga, "Haha! I won! Yes!" Kagome shook her head watching Inuyasha gloat, she walked back over to her spot next to Sango.

"Wow Kagome, that was amazing. What brought that on?"

"I don't know Sango, I guess I just had a change of heart..."

(**A/N:** How many of you guys hate me right?! Over the years I found that in a movie or fiction if the whole things was a dream after an epic battle that pisses people off Family Guy, Twilight Breaking Dawn pt 2... So I felt the need to do it too, while that hoping everyone enjoyed the ride and I wanted to finished this fiction so I could start on my Teen Titans's redo. Sorry if I lost a few of my fans! Please review!)


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.

(Be sure to stay on the look out for the rest of my updated fictions, they're coming soon!)


End file.
